Shattered Destiny
by Southern Steel
Summary: "Shut your mouth, sorcerer." Arthur barked, his sword moving slightly so that a small drop of blood came from Merlin's neck." Arthur and Merlin's brotherhood has been shattered beyond repair. Now as history begins to repeat itself, each man-king and warlock-are beginning to reflect the lives of their fathers. With destiny in shreds, who will live? And who will die?
1. Chapter 1: The Ruins

_**Author Note: This story is extreamly AU, and Arthur will be way out of character, but I hope that the circumstances that I'm going to put him through will give reason enough for his drastic change in character. Merlin, too, will be somewhat out of character, though I am going to try and keep him in character as much as I possibly can. I hope you enjoy the story. Updates might come somewhat slow, but I will try to have the story finished within two weeks. Here's hoping I can actually do that. :)**_

_**Spoiler Alerts: This is set a few years after season four, about two to be exact. So if you haven't seen season 3 or 4, you might want to before reading this. **_

_**Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, but not much. **_

_**Major Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Mordred, and Morgana. **_

_**Warnings: Major character deaths, Dark Arthur, Dark Merlin, battles, and gore. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the quotes/lyrics that come before each chapter. **_

_***Story was previously called Brother, My Brother" **_

* * *

_Brother, My Brother _

_"All things human hang by a slender thread; and that which seemed strong suddenly falls and sinks in ruins." _

_-Ovid (Author of __Metamorphoses)_

_Chapter 1: The Ruins_

* * *

The ruins of the once magnificent castle lay abandoned and forgotten. Ivy ran up the crumbling walls; it creeped over the old stairways, breaking the stones apart. Areas of the wall had fallen in on themselves, and in some areas it was clear that the devestation had been man-made and had not just fallen over time. Of the many towers that had once stood, only one remained, reaching to the sky and looking out of place among the fallen down ruins.

The old homes that once housed the villagers of the Lower Town lay in despair. A few walls remained standing, but most had collapsed-whether from man-made disasters or time it was not certain. The weeds had grown tall, flattened only by the occasional passing animal.

Every living human had long since died off or left. Now the only living beings were the rats that ran about, their scurrying echoeing in the silence of the abandoned castle. Every once in awhile, the screech of a bird sounded, sending the rats and the occasional rabbit fleeing for cover.

It had been years and years since the last resident of once might kingdom of Camelot had left. Ever since the Final War for Camelot, the people in the kingdom had left, fearing that the souls that had been torn apart during the war would remain behind to haunt the place.

In a way, they were right. A solitary figure appeared over the hill. His white beard reached to the middle of his chest, with his long white hair reaching a few inches farther. Beneath the beard, wrinkles creased the man's face, causing him to look older then he actually was. Despite his aged appearance, the bright blue eyes were as young as ever.

One look into the old man's eyes as he neared the ruins of Camelot revealed a flurry of emotions. Sorrow was the main one. Sorrow for what had happened. Sorrow for all the lives that had been lost. Sorrow for what had at one time been his home. Regret came next. Regret for all that had happened, for his part in the downfall of the once mighty kingdom. A brief flash of anger appeared, but the anger was directed at himself and not at the ruins. Lastly came a look of longing. Longing for what could have been. Longing for what once had been. Longing for a time long forgotten, pushed away by war and suffering.

The old man moved slowly into the ruins, passing each house with a slow look, as if he was setting each place aside in his memory for later. His eyes rose to take in the old courtyard, now overrun and overgrown. Memories flashed through his mind as he walked, slowly, purposfully. In his mind's eye, he could see it the way it once was.

His feet walked the old familiar path, up the cracked and collapsing steps and into an old corridor. Pieces of the wall had crumbled in, blocking his path. The old man's eyes closed, and when they opened they were glowing gold. With a soft flash of light, the old man dissapeared, reappearing on the other side of the obstacle.

With a small, sad smile the old man continued on his way. He walked slowly, running his hand over the cracked and crumbling stone walls, remembering them as they had once been. Almost without realizing it, he slowly began to climb the stairs leading to the only remained tower.

As he began climbing, the differances between this tower and the rest of the castle became evident. The stones were still cracked, and ivy continued to twist and turn it's way along the stairways, but no stones had caved in. The tower remained as strong as it had all those years ago when the castle had been full of living people.

The old man finally reached the top of the tower, reaching an old wooden door. The door, like the rest of the tower, held the look of old, but it remained strong and fast, barring the way into the room behind. The sorcerer's eyes flashed gold and the door creaked open slowly, revealing a room fit for a king.

The large bed was in the center, the bright red covers, pillows, and cannopy still shining bright and free of dust. Two chairs and a table with a brightly polished silver plate, two well used goblets, and a picher on top stood off to the side of the bed. A wardrobe with clothes still inside, all free of moths and holes, leaned against the wall. A changing screen, with clothes thrown overtop, was in the other corner.

The old man took a deep breath before taking a step into the room. His eyes fell upon each piece of furniture, pleased to see that his spell still held even after all these years. The door closed behind him, locking softly. The old man's hand ran over the covers of the bed, smoothing out the few wrinkles that remained.

He smiled down sadly at the bed, before turning to face the corner closest to the window. He walked slowly and, with a flash of golden eyes, a suit of armor appeared on a dummy. The chainmail was dull with the dirt and blood of it's last battle. The red cape was ripped and singed from the fire that had hit it so long ago. The helmet, dented and scraped, stood atop the dummy's head. On the right side of the chainmail, the dull red of old blood stained the broken chains.

The old man breathed deeply, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he stared at the armor. His eyes drifted down to the waist where a sword still hung. Reaching out, the man pulled the sword from its sheath. Despite not having been sharpened or shine in decades, the sword still shone as brightly as it always had and was as sharp as it had been when last used. The words written on the blade were still readable, even after all those years. The tip of the sword, however, attracted the eye more then the words. Blood stained the sword from just below the words down.

The old man looked at the sword for a moment, before walking over to the window. He looked out over the ruins, and a tear slipped from his eye as he saw the destruction that war and time had brought on his adopted home. In his mind, he could see it as it once was: alive, cheerful, welcoming. Now, none of that remained.

The old man took another deep breath and looked back down at the sword in his hands. His eyes were drawn to the blood stains and another tear slipped from his eyes and ran down his face as the memory of the last time the sword was used began to play before his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy Strikes

_**Ok, so I'm going to go ahead and appologize right now for my horrible spelling and grammer. I'm using WordPad which has no spell check at all, and spelling and grammer have always been my worst subjects. Please ignore the mistakes as best you can; I'll do my best to spell words correctly, but it's not likely as I have horrible spelling. So I'm sorry and I hope you can bear with me on that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Merlin. **__**All I own is the computer this is typed on. **_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Tragedy Strikes_

_Death stings the victim only once, but those left behind feel the pain of loss with every passing memory. _

_-Unknown. _

* * *

"Merlin!" The yell echoed through the corridors. "Merlin!"

King Arthur sprinted down one corridor, then the next, frantically yelling "Merlin!" Several servants had to flatten themselves against the wall in order to avoid being run over by their panicing King. Several older men and women shook their heads in amusement, while the younger ones just watched the King run with a confused look on their faces.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted again, skidding around a corner. A young girl carrying a load of laundry hurried to avoid the King. "Have you seen Merlin?" He asked her.

"I believe he was heading to the kitchen, sire." The girl said with a bow.

"Thanks." Arthur said and took off at a run toward the kitchens.

He had just rounded the corner to the kitchens when Merlin stepped out, almost colliding with the king. Merlin stumbled backwards, trying to balance the plate of food that lurched dangerously on his outstretched hand.

"What are you doing running around like a kid, Arthur?" Merlin asked once the plate was balanced.

"The baby's coming." Arthur panted. "Come on! Gaius needs your help."

Arthur didn't wait for him to say anything. He grabbed his servant's arm and took off, dragging Merlin behind him. The plate of food crashed to the floor as Merlin was thrown off balance. He stumbled, tried to regain his balance, but kept stumbling as Arthur didn't slow down for him.

"That was your lunch, Arthur." He whined, shaking his arm free and running alongside his friend.

"You can clean it up later." Arthur replied. "The baby's coming!"

"I'm sure he'll wait till we get there." Merlin said, but he sped up to keep up with Arthur.

They barely noticed the servants as they ran by them, but had they they would have seen the amused looks and even a few laughs as the people watched their king and his manservant run through the halls like a couple of kids. One of the older servants shook her head and murmered fondly "Those two."

"Can't you... go any faster,... Merlin?" Arthur gasped as he drew ahead of Merlin.

"I'm...going as...fast as I can." Merlin panted.

The two skidded around corners and took the stairs two or three at a time as they sprinted through the castle. Finally they reached Arthur and Gwen's room. The door was slightly open, and Arthur pushed it open quickly before hurrying to his wife's side. Merlin came in more slowly, closing the door behind him.

Gaius stood off to one side, washing his hands and glancing back briefly. Merlin looked to where Arthur was holding Gwen's hand and talking to her softly, before walking over to Gaius's side. It only took one look at Gaius face for him to know something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Nothing is wrong." Gaius said quickly.

Merlin's eyebrow raised in an imitation of Gaius. The physician sighed and looked back quickly at Arthur and Gwen, who weren't paying them any attention.

"I'm just concerned about Gwen and the baby." He admitted. "The last time a royal baby was born, it was Arthur."

He didn't have to remind Merlin of what happened at Arthur's birth. He knew as well as anybody that Arthur's mother had died in childbirth, the price of Arthur being born by magic. A life for a life. Merlin smiled knowingly at Gaius.

"This baby wasn't born of magic," he said, his voice low. "And Gwen is a strong woman, I'm sure she and the baby will be just fine."

"I hope so." Gaius said, before turning back to preparing for the birth.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-3 hours later-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Gwen sat up weakly in the bed, smiling down at the little bundle in her arms. Arthur sat beside her, his arm wrapped around his wife and newborn daughter. The smile on his face rivaled that of Gwen's, though not by much.

"She's adorable." He said quietly, brushing his fingers against the newborn's cheeks.

"She looks like her father." Gwen smiled up at him.

Arthur shook his head. "Not at all. She looks just like the most lovely woman in the world."

Gwen smiled up at him, not agreeing with his statement, but she was to tired to argue. She looked back down at her baby and smiled, knowing all the pain she had gone through and the weakness she was now feeling was well worth it.

"What should we call her?" Arthur asked.

"Anna.*****" Gwen replied instantly, having spent the past few months thinking about name after name.

"Anna." Arthur tried the name out. "I like it. Anna it is."

Gwen smiled up at him, then the couple went back to admiring their new daughter.

There was a knock, followed by the sound of the door being throne open. Arthur started to get to his feet, before sinking back down as he saw Merlin, Elyan, and a little boy that looked just like Arthur walking in the room. Elyan seemed nervous, and followed just behind Merlin. The little boy walked slowly toward the bed, his eyes on the blanket wrapped bundle.

"Come here, Gwydre******." Arthur said to his son. "Come meet your new sister."

The two year old boy hesitantly walked over to the bed, where Arthur bent down to pick him up and sat him on his lap. The boy-with his father's blonde hair and his mother's eyes-tilted his head and looked down at the sleeping face of his new sister.

"Gwydre, meet Anna." Gwen said quietly.

"Why she so small?" Gwydre asked loudly.

"Shh." Arthur said. "Because she's just a baby."

"Oh." Gwydre said simply, looking down curiously at the girl.

"Don't you want to see your niece, Elyan?" Gwen asked, looking up at her brother.

Elyan smiled and walked forward eagerly. He sat down on the other side of his sister and held onto his niece's hand. The smile grew bigger as Anna wrapped her little hand around his finger. Merlin watched from just inside the door, a huge smile on his face. He watched the family for a few minutes, before slowly backing away from the door and closing it behind him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-One week later-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The people gathered in the courtyard outside the castle walls. They held their heads up, looking toward the king and queen's room, lit candles in their hands. Merlin made his way through the crowd, worry clear on his face. He made his way past the guards that had been posted to keep the people in the courtyard and hurried up the stairs to where he knew his friends were.

The door was shut, and he hesitated a moment before slowly opening the door and slipping inside. A babies crib had been placed beside the large bed that Gwen lay in. Sweat covered her face, and she looked pale in the dimly lit room. Her breathing was low and irregular, coming in short gasps. Arthur sat beside her, tears in his eyes as he held her hand tightly in his.

"How is she, Gaius?" Merlin asked as he stepped to the side to stand by Gaius. Then, lowering his voice so there was no chance of being overheard, added, "Did the spell work?"

He referred to the night before when Merlin had cast several healing spells over the sleeping Gwen and Anna. Each spell took at least a half day to work, and the half day had passed.

"Not good, I'm afraid." Gaius replied. His voice was low and the tiredness he felt was obvious. "She is to weak. The spells had no affect."

"And Anna?" Merlin asked, glancing over where the to still baby lay. He felt his heart break slightly as he heard that his spells had had no affect.

"She only has a few hours remaining." Gaius said sadly. "The fever is to much for her body to take."

Merlin looked sadly over at the baby cradle. The baby turned fitfully for a few moments, before settling down once more. He couldn't see her small face, but he knew she looked similar to her mother. Merlin felt tears threaten to escape, but he held them back.

The door opened and Arthur hurried in, not bothering to close the door. He rushed to his wife's side and sat down on the bed between her and his daughter. He grabbed Gwen's hand and kissed it lightly. The door closed quietly as Gwydre shut it awkwardly and stood in front of it. Merlin walked over to the boy and bent down beside him, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Gwydre looked up at Merlin, confusion and fear in his eyes. At two, he didn't know for sure what was going on, all he knew was that it was bad. Holding his arms up, he climbed into Merlin's arms. Merlin stood, shifting the boy to his hip. Gwydre looked up at Merlin's worried face, then over to where Arthur was whispering softly to Gwen, who was trying to say something back, but was to weak to.

"Anna?" the boy whispered.

Merlin didn't say anything, just walked slowly to stand over the baby cradle. He choked back tears as he saw the girl's breathing becoming slower. Gwydre looked down, a soft smile on his face. It had only been a week since she had been born, but already the boy loved her.

"Arthur." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur looked up, and Merlin motioned toward Anna. Arthur let go of Gwen's hand and looked over at his daughter. A sob caught in his throat as he saw her slow breathing. He picked her up gently and held her to his chest, settling back beside Gwen.

"How...is she?" Gwen asked, her voice soft and full of pain.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, who shook his head slowly. Then he looked over at Gaius, who just looked sadly down at the floor. A single tear slipped from Arthur's eye as he answered his wife.

"She's right here." He carefully propped Gwen up slightly so she could look at Anna.

"Hello, precious." She whispered, weakly running her hand over Anna's fevered face. Letting her hand drop back to the bed, she looked up at Merlin and Gwydre. "Come here...son," She whispered and Merlin carefully put Gwydre down on the bed beside her and backed away.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Gwydre asked instantly, moving around until he was laying against her and Arthur both.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie." Gwen whispered, running her hand lovingly through his hair. "I'm going to need you to be a big boy for Mommy. Can you do that?"

"Yes Mama." the boy nodded and leaned his head against her, letting her continue to hold his head. "I love you."

"I love you to, Gwydre." Gwen whispered and a tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek.

She looked up at Arthur and noticed that silent tears had begun to spill from his eyes. She lowered her eyes and saw that Anna had ceased to breath. Tears began to spill from her eyes as well as she realized that her baby daughter was dead.

"Anna." she whispered, her voice lower then before. She looked up at her husband. "Arthur."

"Yes, Guinevere?" he asked, his voice choking as he tried to stop the tears.

"Promise me..." She said slowly, her strength slowly fading. "That you will look after Gwydre and...that you'll be a better father then...then your father was."

"I promise." Arthur swore, feeling more tears slip from his eyes as he realized his wife was leaving him. "Don't leave, Guinevere. Please don't leave me."

"I love you, Arthur." She whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I love you too." Arthur choked out. He bent down over his son and kissed Gwen on the lips.

He pulled away and cupped her face in his hand. She looked up at him and smiled softly before her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing ceased.

"Gwen?" Arthur said, feeling for her pulse. When he couldn't find one, the tears poured anew and he fell over her, not caring or trying to stop the tears that fell from his eyes onto his deceased wife.

Merlin let the tears fall from his eyes as he watched his first friend in Camelot die. Gaius had tears in his eyes as well as he made his way to the door, gesturing for Merlin to follow. Reluctantly, Merlin did as he was told. He had just reached the door when a soft "thud" stopped him. He turned and saw that Gwydre had freed himself from under Arthur and had climbed off the bed.

He walked over to Merlin and looked up at him in confusion. Merlin bent down and picked the boy up and, with one last glance at the grieving king, took the boy out of the room. He didn't go far, choosing instead to sit up against a column in front of the door. Gwydre shifted in his lap slightly and looked back at the door.

"What's wrong with Mama?" the boy asked.

"Nothing now." Merlin replied quietly, choking slightly.

"Why are you and Daddy crying?" Gwydre asked, not understanding.

Merlin looked down at the boy, uncertain what to do. Gwydre was only two, to young to understand death. Merlin sighed, knowing he would have to give some answer.

"Do you remember that conversation we had yesterday about Heaven*******?" Merlin asked slowly.

Gwydre nodded. "It's where good people go when they leave this one." He quoted. "Why?"

"Your daddy and I are crying because your mommy and sister have gone to Heaven." Merlin told him gently.

"Gone?" Gwydre repeated, wrinkling his nose as he thought it over. "But they're in there with Daddy."

Merlin sighed, knowing a two year old would never be able to understand, not even one as smart as Gwydre seemed to be.

"They're bodies are in their," he explained, "But they aren't really here."

"Then where are they?" Gwydre asked, more confused then before.

"They're in Heaven." Merlin repeated, trying to keep his sobs from breaking out.

"When are they coming back?" The boy looked up at Merlin, his eyes wide in confusion and curiosity.

Merlin couldn't hold a sob back as he said, "I don't know, Gwydre."

The boy started to say something else, but the sobs coming from Merlin made him think twice. The two year old curled up against the crying man's chest and wrapped his arm around Merlin comfortingly. Merlin wrapped his own arms around the boy and laid his head down on top of Gwydre's, letting his tears fall as he mourned his long friend.

Outside, the people of Camelot that had been standing with their candles were told of the Queen and her babies passing. Tears streamed from every face and sobs echoed in the courtyard and Camelot mourned their beloved Queen.

***I got the name Anna from this website that says that several historians (including Geoffry of Monmouth) believed that Arthur had a sister named Anna, as well as Morgan and Morgawse (Morgana and Morgause) I got this information from **** .com**** (No space between .com and / )**

****I got the name Gwydre from the same website (don't ask me how to pronounce it, I have no earthly idea) where is says that he was a son of Arthur and Gwen...of course they also said Lohot and Boore and Amr/Amhar were as well, but I liked Gwydre better and the little information on him will fit in nicely with what I plan to happen later on in this story. **

*****So, I don't know what religion they would have had during Camelot's reign, and I know Arthur mentioned the "afterlife" in the episode "Fires of Idirsholas." I don't really know what to put for the afterlife to make it to where a two year old would understand, so I just used Heaven. If anyone knows what they would have said, could you please help me out? If no one knows, I'll just leave it as Heaven. Also, I figured a two year old wouldn't be able to understand death, so I hope I did his reaction right. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sinking and Rising

_**Author's note at the bottom. **_

_**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine and I own nothing.**_

_Chapter 3: Sinking and Rising_

"The crops are doing fine, my lord," the councilman briefed. "And I expect their to be an excellent harvest this year."

Arthur just grunted from his place at the head of the table. He was surrounded by twelve or fifteen council men, along with his knights, minus Elyan and Gwaine. The meeting had been going on for about thirty minutes, but the words that were being spoken went right over Arthur's head. He sat staring into the distance without seeing, absentmindedly twirling his wedding ring in his hand.

The men around the table all looked at each other, concern written on their faces. The man who had been talking about the crops sat down slowly, uncertain if he should remain standing or not. A few of the older members looked each other knowingly. They remembered how Uther had been after Igraine had died, and they only hoped Arthur would pull out of it before it was to late.

"Perhaps we should end this meeting and reconvene tomorrow?" Leon suggested, standing.

Arthur nodded slowly and waved his hand in dismissal. The council wasted no time in scurrying to their feet and exiting the room. Leon and Percival started to stay behind to talk to Arthur, but Merlin had stepped forward from his spot against the wall and motioned for them to leave. Nodding gratefully, the two knights did as they were told, closing the door behind them.

Arthur didn't move or even seem to realize that he was now alone with Merlin. He just continued to stare absently, twisting his ring around. Merlin watched his friend and felt a pain of grief for his friend. He knew how Arthur must be feeling for he to had lost the one he had loved, but he knew that Arthur would be feeling the grief two times over.

Merlin sighed, remembering how he had been after Freya's death. From the looks of it, Arthur was going to be even worse then he was. Already, his friend had started sinking into depression. It was to be expected of course, he had lost his wife and daughter after all. But it had been over a year, and he was the King. Merlin knew he had to knock Arthur out of his depression, even if he himself still felt the pain of Gwen's death every day.

Arthur, for his part, knew he had to snap out of his depression for the good of the kingdom. But he couldn't shake her face out of his mind. He couldn't forget her laugh, her smile, the way she had always been their for him. Anytime he closed his eyes he could see her as she had been, and then as she had looked as she died. He felt the pain of her loss every second. He couldn't even go near his only son. He had Gwen's eyes, and looking at him only worsened the pain.

"Arthur?" Merlin started hesitantly.

Arthur gave no response.

"I know you're listening, Arthur." Merlin said. "You have to snap out of this."

Still nothing from Arthur. Merlin took a deep breath, really not wanting to have to talk about this. It hurt every time he even thought of Gwen, much less mentioned her. But he had to knock Arthur out of his depression. What good was a king who could only lead during war, like he had five months ago against another one of Morgana's failed attempts at the throne? Merlin knew Arthur had taken his pain and grief out during that battle, and once Morgana had been defeated yet again he had hoped Arthur would go back to normal, but he had fallen into an even bigger hole.

"I know you miss her," Merlin said quietly. "We all do. But being so depressed that all you can do is stare at the wall isn't going to help you or the kingdom." He paused, waiting for any reaction. When there was none, he continued. "Gwen wouldn't want you wasting your life thinking of her."

There was silence. Merlin's shoulders drooped in defeat. There had once been a time when Arthur would have jumped to his feet and thrown the nearest object at Merlin's head for even suggesting that he knew what Arthur or Gwen or anybody else was thinking. But that Arthur had died with Gwen. Now all there was was silence. Merlin sighed and started to turn, no idea what to do now. For the past year he had tried to talk to Arthur, but each time he was met with silence. Merlin wasn't one to give up easily, but the past year had been to hard, to difficult, and it was wearing on him.

"You don't know how it feels to lose the one you love, Merlin." Arthur's voice stopped him in his tracks. "You have no idea what it feels like."

For a second, Merlin wasn't sure he had heard Arthur. But when he turned, he saw that Arthur had turned slightly to look at him. Hope flared up in Merlin.

"Oh, but I do know." Merlin said softly, stepping back toward his friend. "It feels like your heart has been ripped from your chest. Like you'll never be happy again and that you're life is meaningless without her there with you. It's as if a part of you has died and will never come alive again until you're with her again."

Arthur's eyes widened as he stared at his friend.

"How did you...?"

"I lost someone once, a long time ago." Merlin inturrupted, not wanting to talk about Freya. "But believe me, Arthur, it does no good to spend your day staring at a wall wishing she was here. It's good not to forget her, but spending day after day doing nothing isn't the right way to go about it." He paused and Arthur looked down, thinking about his friends words for the first time in a year. "What do you think Gwen would say if she saw you like this?"

"She'd tell me to remember her, but live my life" Arthur said quietly, fighting to keep the tears back.

"Then do what Gwen would want you to be doing." Merlin paused.

Arthur sighed and nodded slowly.

"I guess I haven't done a very good job as king, have I?" Arthur said sadly.

"It's understandable," Merlin replied, not able to deny it. "You went through to much and it got to you. Everyone gets hit hard in their life."

Arthur looked up and Merlin nearly yelled for joy when he saw the spark of light in Arthur's eyes that had been missing for the past year. Everything would be all right now, he knew.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said, much to Merlin's surprise. "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

A smile came to Merlin's face as he heard that. He knew Arthur must be extra emotional after talking about Gwen, otherwise he never would have said that, but he couldn't help but feel proud to be called Arthur's friend.

"Oh probably just go around half dressed with dull armor being a bigger prat then you normally are." Merlin joked, the smile still on his face.

He ducked as a goblet flew at his head and he ran to the door, laughing as he did. He turned to shut the door and saw a smile on Arthur's face for the first time in a year. Merlin shut the door, hearing the clang of another goblet hitting it, and walked off to do his chores, the smile still planted goofily on his face.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Three hours later-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur walked down the halls, nodding every so often at the servants and knights he passed. They all stared at him in shock, not use to a non-depressed Arthur after over a year, before hastily bowing and going on their ways.

Arthur's mind wandered back to the conversation he had had with Merlin. He shook his head, wondering how such an idiot could be so wise at times. It didn't happen very often-or at least, he didn't like to think it did-but earlier had been one of those times. He knew his grief and depression had lasted far to long, but it was understandable he thought.

But it had lasted long enough. Arthur remembered the promise he had made Gwen before she died and already he had broken it. He hadn't been a very good father over the past year, even missing Gwydre's birthday because he had been to depressed to do anything but stare out the window.

It didn't take Arthur long to reach his son's room. He started to barge right in but then remembered his manners and started to knock quietly, but he stopped when he heard laughter from inside the room, followed by a fake roar and the sound of running feet. Arthur frowned in confusion, not sure what was going on.

He heard more laughter and guessed that three, maybe four were in his son's room. Gwydre's laughter was the most evident of all. Frowning slightly, Arthur opened the door and walked inside quietly. To his surprise, he saw Merlin on the ground acting like a horse with Gwydre on his back holding a wooden sword and swinging it at Elyan who was play acting that he was a bandit. Gwaine lay on the floor, laughing with a wooden sword stuck between his arm and his side.

"Die Uncle Ewan!" Gwydrie screeched, mispronouncing _Elyan. _

"Never!" Elyan laughed swinging gently with his wooden sword.

Gwydrie laughed and stuck his sword out, missing Elyan by a landside. The three year old boy began to lose his balance and swung out to catch himself, hitting Merlin on the head with the wooden sword. Merlin let out a grunt and instinctivly reached for his head, causing him to lose his balance as well, sending himself and Gwydre crashing to the floor. Elyan noticed a second to late and fell hard as Merlin and Gwydre tumbled into his legs.

Arthur watched the whole proceedings from the doorway. It wasn't until then that he realized how much he had missed in the past year and he suddenly felt jealous, for it was clear that Gwydre had gotten on just fine without him. He didn't say anything and just watched as Merlin, Gwydre, Elyan and Gwaine all sat up, laughing their heads off. He started to turn and leave the room when the laughter stopped.

"Daddy!" Gwydre shouted, noticing his father standing there for the first time. He untangled himself from Merlin and Elyan and ran toward Arthur, who bent down and picked him up. "What are you doing here Daddy?"

"I came to see you." Arthur replied, feeling guilty as his own son asked what he was doing in his room.

"You came to play bandits?" Gwydre asked, his eyes lighting up eagerly.

"Of course." Arthur said hestiantly, his voice anything but sure. "How do you play?"

Gwydre started struggling and Arthur reluctantly put him down. His son grabbed onto his hand and pratically dragged the King into the room. Elyan, Merlin, and Gwaine had gotten to their feet and all seemed to be blushing slightly, embarrased at being caught acting like children.

"See, I'm the pwince and I have to go and wescue the pwincess." Gwydre explained, motioning to where a broom stood with a dress on it halfway to the ground. Arthur raised his eyebrows, but made no comment. "And Mewin is my howse and Ewan and Gwaine awe the bad guys that I have to kill with save the pwincess."

"A horse, huh?" Arthur teased Merlin and grins lit up on all of their faces. "And here I always called you a dog."

"A dog!" Gwydre repeated happily. "That a gweat idea! Mewin, you can be my twusty dog and Daddy can be my horse!"

The two knights and Merlin burst out laughing at the look on Arthur's face. Gwydre looked up at the four men, not understanding why they were laughing. He waited impatiantly for them to stop laughing and when they didn't, he grabbed onto Merlin and Arthur's hands and started tugging on them.

"You have to get down!" he explained. "Howses and doggies walk on all fowes!"

Arthur couldn't help but join in the laughter as he and Merlin got down on the floor and his son crawled onto his back. He glanced back over at the "princess" and sudden inspiration hit.

"You know, Gwydre," he said casually, "That princess doesn't look like much. Maybe one of the bad guys or your dog should be the princess this time."

Gwydre didn't say anything as he thought it over, then a huge smile lit his face.

"That a good idea, Daddy!" He beamed. "Uncle Ewan, you be the pwincess!"

Elyan's eyes grew wide in horror.

"But Gwydre," he protested, "I'm the bad guy. You have to have two bad guys."

"I thought it was suppose to be my turn to be the bad guy," Merlin said mischiviously.

Elyan looked at him in betrayal before turning to Gwaine.

"Gwaine has been the bad guy each time, Gwydre." He tried. "Maybe he should be the princess."

"I don't think so, Elyan!" Gwaine inturrupted horrified at the idea.

"Who do you want to play the princess, Gwydre?" Arthur asked, looking up at his son.

Gwydre looked thoughtfully between Elyan and Gwaine. Both looked like they were about to start sweating. Neither wanted to dress as a woman, but they each knew they would give in everytime to the little boy's wishes.

"Gwaine can be the pwincess!" Gwydre finally decided.

Gwaine's eyes widened in horror and the other three men burst out laughing.

"Go get the dwess on, Gwaine." Gwydre ordered, crossing his arms in an imitation of Arthur.

Gwaine started to protest, but seeing the look on the boys face thought better of it and moved on to reluctantly put the dress on. As Arthur laughed, he couldn't help but feel more at ease then he had in the last year. He looked over at Merlin, grateful to have a friend like him.

**I hope this chapter was ok, I'm not to pleased with it, but that's pretty common for me. I hope I stayed in character as much as possible. I meant for this chapter to be really dark to set the mood, but I couldn't resist putting in the last bit (really don't need to watch funny Merlin videos while writing what's suppose to be a depressing story.) **

**Anyways, I hope that I portrayed Gwydre right. I was in 3 year olds at VBS this past week and I noticed that several of them had problems with "r"s. If I took it to far or if it's not believable, feel free to tell me. I'm always open for suggestions. Hope ya'll liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4: You Were My Brother

_**Hey all! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I just want to say a special thank you to lordstarlight and writergirl142 for the kind reviews. I can't begin to explain how much they mean to me. Thank you so much! **_

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. It gave me soooo much trouble even though it was the one I was most excited to write. I don't think it came out right, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **_

_**Any names that I use-for knights and such-are names that are actually in the Arthurian legends, but I'm just using the names and not the actual story behind the people. Just so that is clear. **_

_**The rest of my author's note is at the end of the story so please read that as well and leave some feedback on it, if it's not to much to ask. :)Sorry the author's note is so long, but their was a lot to say on this chapter. Now, on to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Warning: This chapter is rated a very strong T. It has slightly descriptive gore and lots and lots of angst and drama. **_

* * *

_Chapter 4: You Were My Brother_

_Once I called you brother. Once I thought the chance to make you laugh,  
Was all I ever wanted. And even now I wish that God had chose  
another. Serving as your foe on His behalf  
is the last thing that I wanted.  
-The Plagues from the Prince of Egypt. _

* * *

Merlin walked down the hallway, barely acknowleding the friendly greetings he recieved. Several watched him curiously, wondering what was making the usually so friendly man so quiet. Merlin, for his part, didn't notice the curious looks that followed him. He was to caught up in his own thoughts.

He was finally going to do it. He was going to tell Arthur that he had magic. Or, that was the plan at least. Merlin wasn't sure if he would actually be able to tell Arthur after all these years. They had known each other for what? 17 years? 18?***** And he still hadn't trusted Arthur with his biggest secret.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Arthur. Quite the opposite in fact. He trusted Arthur with his life. But telling the King of a magic hating kingdom that his manservant had magic and had been using it behind his back for almost twenty years wasn't exactly a pleasant thought. At times, Merlin wondered if he would be better off never telling Arthur.

Merlin shook his head. There had been to much lying. He was ready to tell Arthur who he really was, even if he wasn't sure Arthur was ready. _Then again,_ he thought with a regretful smile, _you've been thinking that for the past seventeen years. _It was hard to believe it had really been that long. It seemed like just last year that he had come to Camelot and saved Gaius's life within five minutes of entering the city.

Merlin was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Arthur's quarters. Since Gwen's death, Arthur had moved back to the room he had lived in as Prince, whereas he had taken over his father's old room when he became King. Merlin noticed about two rooms down and backtracked quickly to stand in front of Arthur's room.

The warlock raised his hand to knock, but hesitated an inch from the wooden door. He brought his hand down slowly, before grabbing at his head.

"Come on, Merlin." He said quietly, rubbing his hand down his face nervously. "You can do this."

"Do what?" Arthur's voice asked from over his left shoulder.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, spinning around.

The warlock stumbled backwards as he came face to face with Arthur, who was standing just behind him, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face. Merlin blushed slightly, embarrassed at having been caught unaware.

"Were you about to knock?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrow in a good imitation of Gaius.

"Well...um...no...of course not." Merlin stammered.

"Really?" Arthur clearly didn't believe him. "Because I could have sword I saw you raise your hand to knock."

"You did?" Merlin said stupidily.

"Yes, I did." Arthur replied, clearly enjoying his friend's discomfort. "Now what has you so nervous that you even considered knocking?"

"Um...well..." Merlin stammered, sudden fear overtaking him. "I just...um..wanted to talk to you."

"So you were going to knock?" Arthur questioned in disbelief.

"I thought about it." Merlin replied quickly, not wanting to talk anymore. "But I didn't want you thinking the world was coming to an end."

Arthur grinned despite himself and motioned for Merlin to open the door. Slightly reluctantly, Merlin opened the door and the two walked into Arthur's quarters, Merlin closing the door behind them. Arthur stretched and threw his jacket across a chair before collapsing onto his bed, not bothering to take his boots off.

Merlin turned slowly, his nervousness and fear returning and he wasn't sure if telling Arthur was a smart idea after all. He turned and saw Arthur relaxing and was grateful that the King seemed to be in a good mood. He moved over to the chair and picked up Arthur's jacket, before moving around the room picking up the rest of the dirty clothes and tidying up. Arthur watched him for a few minutes, before sighing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What?" Merlin said, surprised out of his thoughts.

"I said, what's wrong?" Arthur repeated, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing." Merlin answered a litle to quickly.

"Come on, _Mer_lin." Arthur said, shaking his head in amusment. "You aren't being your normal annoying self. You're to quiet so something must be wrong. So out with it, what's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing." Merlin replied, fear beginning to creep in again.

"Merlin." Arthur said, sitting up and staring disbelivingly at him.

"Arthur." Merlin replied, barely glancing at his friend.

Arthur rolled his eyes and layed back down, his head propped up on his hands.

"You said you wanted to tell me something." Arthur prompted.

"I did?" Merlin said, turning his back so Arthur couldn't see the nervousness on his face. "I must have been mistaken."

"Come on, Merlin." Arthur laughed, curious as to what was bothering his manservant. "Just tell me what it is."

_'It's now or never.' _Merlin said to himself silently. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Arthur to tell him his secret, regardless if he was ready or not.

"Arthur," he started, but was cut off by a knocking on the door.

"Enter." Arthur called, getting to his feet to make it look like he was doing something.

Sir Leon walked in and bowed respectfully. He saw Merlin and nodded in his direction, and Merlin nodded back, aggrivated and slightly relieved that he had been inturrupted.

"Yes, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked.

"Sire," Leon started, "Sir Hector's patrol returned a little while ago. They spotted the tracks of a giant boar in the forest about five miles from the castle."

"A boar?" Arthur repeated. "In Camelot? But they all but dissapeared years ago! I thought the one I killed back when Sigan tried to take over was the last one."

"It seems one either stuck around or has returned." Leon replied.

"This is great!" Arthur exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. "Merlin..."

"I know," Merlin sighed. "Pack your things for a hunting trip."

"And Gwydre's." Arthur added with a nod.

"Gwydre?" Merlin asked nervously.

"He's eleven," Arthur explained, "Plenty old enough for his first hunt."

"But a boar hunt?" Merlin exclaimed, not liking the sound of it at all. "He could get hurt. Boars aren't exactly the safest animals to hunt."

"He'll be perfectly safe." Arthur said with a slight frown. "He'll be surrounded by the finest knights of Camelot after all."

Merlin frowned, still not liking the sound of it. He remembered the last boar hunt he had been on, and he remember how dangerous it had gotten. He loved Gwydre like he was his own, and he didn't want the boy hurt. But he knew that if Arthur wanted Gwydre to come, then the boy would come. Not to mention that Gwydre would fight to come in the first place. He really was his father's son.

"Are you sure, Arthur?" Leon asked, just as concerned as Merlin. "He is only a boy."

"He's eleven." Arthur repeated, not liking having his judgement questioned. "I was the same age on my first hunt, why should it be any different for him?"

"If I remember right, Sire," Leon said slowly and carefully. "Our****** first hunt was for deer, not a full grown boar."

"I also remember," Arthur replied in the same way Leon had, "That our first hunt ended with us bringing home a serkat carcus."

"Why would you want a dead serkat?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged. "It attacked and nobody would believe our story if we hadn't had it."

Merlin rolled his eyes, not sure if he should believe the story or not. Leon wasn't trying to deny it, so he guessed it must be true.

"How do you expect Gwydre to hunt a boar?" he asked. "He's not strong enough to throw the spear."

Arthur frowned and thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right on that," He admitted reluctantly, "But after we have killed the boar, I can take him hunting for deer as well. He can just tag along for the boar hunt.

Merlin frowned, but knew that Arthur wouldn't back down on this. He didn't like it one bit. Something felt off about this hunt, and he definatly didn't want Gwydre going on it, but he had no choice. Merlin turned, picked up the dirty clothes, and started to walk out the door when Arthur's voice stopped him.

"What was it you were going to say, Merlin?"

Merlin turned and saw that both Arthur and Leon were watching him. He sighed, knowing it wasn't time yet. Not anymore.

"It can wait." He replied and walked out to get ready for the hunting trip.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Three Hours Later-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merlin's eyes scanned the forest as they rode down the path. Along with Merlin, Arthur, and Gwydre, the Round Table knights, Sir Hecto and his patrol, and a few of the servants that had gone hunting before had come along as well. Some of the servants were along the path, beating the brush***** **in case the boar had backtracked.

Gwydre was pratically bouncing with excitement. He kept looking every which way, eager for a chance at the boar. Before they had left, Arthur had made it clear to Merlin that he was to keep the boy back away from the boar. Merlin had quickly agreed, glad that the boy would be in his sight. It was hard enough protecting Arthur, but he had a feeling the boy would be twice as hard.

"This is were we ran across the tracks, sire." Sir Gavin spoke up, pointing off to the side where the boar's tracks were clearly visible.

"We'll continue on foot." Arthur announced, dismounting. "Two servants will remain behind to watch the horses." Two of the younger servants nodded and began collecting the reigns of the horses. "We'll spread out into two groups. Sir Leon will lead one and I'll lead the other. Leon, you take Sirs Bruce, Cai, Yvain, and Percival. I'll take Sirs Girard, Erec, Gwaine, and Elyan as well as Merlin and Gwydre."

Leon nodded and the two groups split, with an equal number of servants between them.

"Keep within sight, but spread out enough to cover a large amount of ground. You take the right, I'll take the left." Arthur continued. "If you find the boar, yell and go ahead and kill it, don't wait for the other group."

Leon nodded in understanding and the two groups headed out without another word. They spread out, the beaters hitting the ground with sticks and making as much noise as possible. Merlin and Gwydre stayed near the back, though it took a firm hand on the boy's shoulder to actually keep him in the back. Merlin was, as always, unarmed, but Gwydre had been given a lightweight spear, as well as the sword at his side.

"Stay alert," Arthur called out. He glanced back at his son and added, "Stay back with Merlin, Gwydre. You'll have you're chance later today."

"Yes, Father." Gwydre replied, sounding upset.

"Great," Merlin muttered to himself. "Another one that loves hunting. This is going to make my job twice as hard."

"What's your job?" Gwydre asked having overheard.

"His job," Arthur said, turning around with a grin, "Is to scare away all the game and then be punished for it."

Gwydre laughed and Merlin just rolled his eyes, though he made no attempt to deny it. Arthur turned back, the grin still on his face, and went back to watching the area carefully. They continued on for about thirty minutes, and Merlin was finally able to let go of Gwydre's shoulder, though he kept a close eye on the energetic boy.

Suddden shouting stopped Arthur's group in their tracks. All heads turned to look in the other group's direction. They were barely in sight, but even from the distance the group could make out the form of the giant boar charging straight at two of the knights, though they weren't sure which ones.

"Gwaine, Elyan, stay here with Merlin and Gwydre!" Arthur ordered. "Everyone else with me!"

With that, he and the others took off running toward the other group. Gwaine and Elyan, large boar spears in hand, moved closer to Merlin and Gwydre, shielding them from the giant boar. Merlin wanted to run after Arthur, but he was conflicted in that he wanted to stay with Gwydre as well. He looked down at the boy and saw the excitment written on his face. He then looked back toward the other group. Arthur and the others were only halfway over, but the boar was already on the ground, several spears stuck into it.

Satisfied that Arthur was in no danger, Merlin relaxed and folded his arms across his chest to watch the rest of the hunt. A strange snorting sound caught the attention of the four. Turning slowly, they saw another boar, slightly smaller then the one the others had killed, but still larger then the average boar.

"Stay behind me, Gwydre." Elyan ordered, pushing the boy behind him and lowering his spear.

Gwaine moved in front of Merlin, holding his spear loosly with one hand, ready to throw it. Merlin stepped back slightly, pulling Gwydre along with him to give the knights room. Gwydre's excitment had faded, and was no replaced with traces of fear and worry. He put up no fight as Merlin dragged him behind him.

"I'll throw first," Gwaine announced, "You hold off in case I miss or only wound it."

Elyan simply nodded. Gwaine took a deep breath and waited for the right moment. He didn't have to wait long as the boar snorted a few more times, then charged. Merlin stumbled backwards, pulling Gwydre with him. Gwaine shouted and took a few steps forward, throwing the spear as he went.

The spear flew through the air, hit the boar on the side, and bounced off the tough hide. Gwaine and Elyan's eyes widened as the boar charged toward them. Gwaine drew his sword and held it in front of him, not sure what a sword could do against the tough hide of the boar.

"Elyan." He said, glancing over at his friend. "Anytime now."

Elyan didn't reply and hefted his spear up in his hand, waiting for the boar to get closer. The beast snorted again and charged faster, heading straight toward Gwaine who moved backwards slightly, not sure how to take on a raging boar. Elyan moved quickly and threw the spear as hard as he could. The boar was closer now, and the spear embedded itself in it's upper shoulder, but the beast just snorted angerly and turned to charge at Elyan who quickly drew his sword.

"Run?" Elyan asked hesitantly.

"Run!" Gwaine agreed, and the four all turned on their heels and started running.

Merlin had a tight hand on Gwydre's arm, dragging him through the forest toward the rest of the men. He turned his head slightly to look behind and saw that the boar was chasing after them and rapidly gaining ground. He looked around for a weapon and saw the small lightweight spear still in Gwydre's hands. A memory flashed through his mind of the boar hunt before Sigan tried to take over Camelot. He sighed, knowing what he had to do.

"Keep running." He ordered as he reached out and grabbed the spear from the boy's hands.

The boy barely even acknowleged his order as he kept running, glancing back every few seconds to see how close the boar was. Merlin ran a few feet and took a deep breath, knowing he had no choice. If he didn't do it, there was every chance that he, Gwaine, Elyan, or Gwydre would die. They were getting close to the other men, but they were still to far away and with each second the charging animal grew closer. Taking one last deep breath, Merlin skidded to a halt and turned to face the boar.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Gwaine shouted, slowing to a stop a few feet behind Merlin.

Elyan looked back and slowed down as well, but he kept going to give Gwydre, who was still running, protection. Merlin didn't answer Gwaine and instead stood waiting for the boar to grow a little closer. The animal saw the man standing and changed directions to charge at Merlin.

"Flíe fǽgð." He chanted lowly and threw the spear as hard as he could.

Gwaine's eyes widened as he heard Merlin say the spell. He watched as the spear flew, dropping slightly as it went, and buried half the spear into the chest. The boar roared once as it toppled to the ground, convulsing several times before growing still. Gwaine didn't pay the animal any mind and instead stared at his friend in shock. He knew Merlin had used magic. There was no other explanation on how a lightweight spear could kill a giant boar.

"You killed it!" Gwydre exclaimed, shock and awe in his voice.

He walked over to stand next to Merlin and stared at the creature, then looked up at Merlin and shook his head, not sure how the man had done it. Elyan walked forward to stand beside his nephew and looked over at Merlin, also in awe.

"How did you do that?" he asked, clearly having not seen or heard Merlin using magic.

"Lucky throw." Merlin shrugged, relieved that neither Gwydre or Elyan had seen his magic.

He turned to look at Gwaine and felt his face pale when he saw the accusing look Gwaine was sending him. Merlin felt his heart start to race and it was all he could do to keep a straight face. Gwaine motioned for Merlin to go to his side, and Merlin took a deep breath before reluctantly walking over to stand beside Gwaine.

Neither man spoke for a few minutes, both so lost in their thoughts. Merlin was having trouble keeping a straight face for the fear that Gwaine would tell Arthur and he would be killed. Gwaine, for his part, was having trouble figuring out why Merlin had never told him. He had thought they were friends, and yet Merlin hadn't trusted Gwaine with his secret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwaine asked, his voice low.

"I wanted to," Merlin said, voice just as low. "I was scared."

"Of what?"

Merlin hesitated, not sure how to respond.

"That you would take it bad and kill me," He said and, before Gwaine could break in, added, "And I was scared for you. Practically every person that has known I have magic died shortly after."

"I would never kill you, Merlin." Gwaine said with a sigh.

"Tell Arthur?" Merlin questioned.

Gwaine started to reply, but a child's scream cut him off. They turned and, to their horror, saw Gwydre on the ground, the boar's tusk impaled in his stomach. Gwydre screamed again, a scream of pain, and Merlin saw what had happened. While he and Gwaine had been talking, Gwydre and Elyan had walked forward to inspect the beast. Elyan had walked around the back to retrieve his spear while Gwydre had gone to look at the boar's head. As he had leaned over the head, the boar had convulsed once more and the tusk had caught Gwydre in the stomach.********

"Gwydre!" Merlin shouted and ran to the boy's side.

Tears poured from the boy's face as Merlin slowly lifted him off the bore's tusk. Blood poured from the wound and Merlin felt himself get sick as he saw bits of intestines leaking out and hanging from the boar's hooked tusk. He pulled the boy into his arms and held him gently, seeing how pale the boy was as his life slowly faded. Merlin knew Gwydre was dying, and tears fell from his eyes.

"M...Merlin." The boy stammered, fear and pain in his voice. "H...how b.. is it?"

Merlin opened and closed his mouth, not sure if he should tell the truth or not. Gwydre saw him falter and tears poured down his eyes, knowing he was dying from the way Merlin was scared to answer. He moaned in pain and clutched at his stomach, trying to hold the blood and guts in, but he tried in vain.

"You're going to be fine." Merlin said, wiping at his eyes with blood stained hands.

Gwydre just cried harder, knowing Merlin was lying. The pain was overbearing, and already his vision was starting to blur and fade. The pain grew sharper and he cried out, a fearful, pain-filled cry. Merlin couldn't take it anymore and as the cry faded, he did the only thing he could think to do. He held his hand over the wounded, barely touching the blood that spilled from the wound.

"ágíeme sébealubenn." He chanted quietly.

His eyes flashed gold and a light blue light spread across the wound. Gwydre didn't see the blue light or the gold in Merlin's eyes because his eyes were closed against the pain, but he heard the words and whimpered slightly at the magic words and the pain across his stomach. Merlin heard Elyan gasp, but he ignored him and focused on the wound. It seemed the blood had slowed, but the spell didn't have much of an affect.

"ágíeme sé cnihtcild dæg bealubenn." Merlin tried, his voice raising as his eyes flashed gold.

The blue light started at Merlin's hands and slowly spread across Gwydre's stomach, slowing the blood flow, but not doing anything else. Gwydre forced his eyes open and gasped as he saw Merlin's eyes fading from gold to blue. He knew he should be frightened-all his life he had been taught that magic was evil-but here was Merlin, using it. And using it to help him if Gwydre had to guess.

"M..Merlin?" Gwydre struggled to say. Merlin looked down at him through tear filled eyes. "Th...Thank you."

Merlin started to reply, but a sob stopped him. He knew Gwydre had seen him use magic and here the boy was thanking him, though thanking him for what he wasn't sure. He was failing him. He couldn't heal the boy he had always considered as his godson, even if Arthur hadn't made it official. Gwydre's eyes closed and Merlin felt the life leave his body.

"Gwydre!" Merlin shouted, tightening his grip on the boy's limp frame. "No! Gwydre! "ágíeme sébealubenn!" The blue light spread from his hand, but Gwydre remained limp. "ágíeme!"

Tears poured from Merlin's eyes as he held Gwydre's dead body in his arms. Sobs racked his body and he pulled Gwydre's body closer, hugging him for once last time. He wasn't even aware that the whole hunting party had gathered in a circle around him and had seen his attempt to save Gwydre.

"You killed him." Arthur's voice broke the silence. "You killed my son."

Merlin looked up and noticed the group gathered around him for the first time. He felt the blood draining from his face as he realized that they had all seen him use magic. Arthur knew he had magic. And he thought he had used it to kill Gwydre.

"Arthur, I didn't..." he started, but Arthur cut him off.

"Don't lie to me, sorcerer!" His voice was full of pain and Merlin could see the betrayal in his eyes. The betrayal he had caused. "You killed my son!"

"Arthur..." Gwaine started to intervere, but Arthur held his hand up, silencing him.

"Get your hands off my son." Arthur ordered, his voice low and dangerous.

Reluctantly, Merlin did as he was told. Gently, he laid Gwydre's dead body on the ground and stood, taking a step back to let Elyan and Arthur come to their nephew and son's side. Elyan wasted no time, dropping to his knees and tearfully looking at his sister's only son's body. Arthur started to do the same, but he took a breath and waited, focusing all his anger and hurt on Merlin.

"Please listen to me, Arthur." Merlin begged, trying to hide the hurt he felt.

"How long have you been practicing magic?" Arthur asked quietly, his fists clenched as he barely held in his anger.

"I was born with it." Merlin answered.

"Impossible." Arthur snapped. "Magic has to be learned."

"It's incredibly rare," Merlin admitted, "But it does happen. Mother says I was moving objects a few hours after I was born."

"Enough!" Arthur snapped, yelling in his anger. "I've had enough of your lies, Merlin!"

Merlin looked down, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. For so many years he had wanted Arthur to know his secret. He had thought of, dreamed of, all the different possible ways that Arthur would reeact. His greatest fear had always been that Arthur would take it bad and try to kill him. And now his greatest fear was being realized.

He looked up at the sound of a sword leaving its sheath. Arthur held the sword in front of him, pointed at Merlin and took a step forward. Merlin took a deep breath and straightened up, ready for whatever Arthur was going to do.

"Everything," Arthur said slowly, threateningly, "you have ever said was a lie, wasn't it?"

"No, Arthur." Merlin tried, but Arthur wouldn't let him talk.

"You were my friend!" Arthur shouted, holding his sword up against Merlin's chest. "I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"I never betrayed you, Arthur." Merlin exclaimed, looking into his friend's eyes. "I only ever used my magic to protect you."

"To protect me?" Arthur asked disbelievingly, "And how is killing my son protecting me?"

"I didn't kill Gwydre!" Merlin exclaimed and he couldn't keep back the single tear that slipped from his eyes.

"Don't you speak his name." Arthur sneered, raising his sword until it was against Merlin's neck. Merlin raised his head slightly to avoid the tip. "Don't you dare speak his name!"

"I didn't kill Gwydre." Merlin repeated. "I was trying to save him!"

"Liar!" Arthur shouted, hate in his eyes.

"I swear, Arthur." Merlin said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "I would never do anything to hurt you or Camelot."

"Shut your mouth, sorcerer." Arthur barked, his sowrd moving slightly so that a small drop of blood came from Merlin's neck. "

The sound of another sword being unsheathed echoed through the group. Arthur and Merlin both turned slightly and saw that Gwaine had his sword out and pointed at Arthur.

"What are you doing, Gwaine?" Arthur asked, his voice hard and cold.

"Get your sword away from Merlin." Gwaine ordered, voice equally hard.

"Gwaine!" Arthur and Merlin said in unison, both shocked. Arthur made no move to remove his sword.

"Don't do this Gwaine. "Merlin warned.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you for something you didn't do." Gwaine said, not taking his eyes from Arthur.

"Put your sword away, Gwaine." Arthur ordered. "Do it now and I'll forget about this."

"I don't think so, Princess." Gwaine said with a shake of his head. He moved forward until his sword was against Arthur's side. "Get your sword away from him. Now."

The hunting party had been frozen in awe and shock as their King and his manservant yelled at each other. Now as one of their own drew a sword against their king, the knights all drew their own swords, though none made a move toward Merlin or Gwaine save Leon. Leon moved to Arthur's side and held his sword out toward Gwaine.

"Stop, Gwaine." Merlin ordered, turning his eyes toward his friend. "Let Arthur do what he wants."

"He'll kill you!" Gwaine argued, his sword unwavering.

"Let him." Merlin said, moving his eyes back to Arthur who raised his eyebrow in surprise. "I lied to him and if he wants to kill me, then let him."

"No." Gwaine replied, not even pausing to think. "I won't let him kill you."

"Put your sword down, Gwaine." Arthur ordered, eyes flickering back to Merlin.

Merlin took a deep breath and met his king's eyes. He could see the hate, the pain, and the betrayal in Arthur's eyes and knew that he was going to die. For all the times he had imagined the moment Arthur would discover his magic, nothing could prepare him for the anger he saw in his friend's face.

"No." Gwaine replied. "Let him go."

"He betrayed me." Arthur said coldly, eyes boring into Merlin's. "He's lied to me for years. There is no telling how many times he has betrayed Camelot to his kind. For the practice of magic alone, he deserves to die." Arthur's eyes narrowed and his voice grew slightly louder. "But for killing my son, he will die slowly."

"He was trying to help!" Gwaine exclaimed, not liking where the conversation was going. He especially didn't like the look of defeat in Merlin's eyes. "He didn't kill Gwydre."

Arthur spun on his heel and brought his sword around in a wide swing. Gwaine saw it coming and brought his sword up to block. They stood there for a moment, glaring at each other over crossed swords.

"Arrest them." Arthur ordered, eyes not moving from Gwaine.

Merlin looked around and saw the knights all move forward to grab him and Gwaine. A tear slipped from his eye as he realized what he had to do. If it was just his life, he would let them do as they wished. Yes, he wanted to live. But if Arthur wanted him dead, then he would go along willingly. There was always the chance that he could talk to the king when he had calmed down. But with Gwaine's life on the line, he had no choice.

"Fríese sé útanymbstandnes beornþréat."

The men facing him saw Merlin's eyes glow gold as they lost the ability to move. Several of the knight struggled to move, but they couldn't move even an inch. Merlin lowered his hand and looked down, the only one able to move.

"What did you do, sorcerer?" Arthur asked angerly.

"I can't let you hurt Gwaine." Merlin said, sorrow in his voice.

"Let me go, Merlin." Arthur ordered, wishing he could turn to glare at his ex-best friend.

"When me and Gwaine are far enough away you will be released." Merlin said and his eyes flashed gold.

Gwaine stumbled slightly as his ability to move was returned. He brought his sword back down and, putting it in his sheath, walked over to stand beside Merlin. With a supportive grin, he placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin grinned in return, but it faded quickly.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin said, moving to stand in front of Arthur. "I never meant for this to happen."

"Liar." Arthur glared, anger in his eyes.

Merlin sighed and lowered his head.

"I never wanted to lie." He said quietly. "But I had no choice. If I had told you, you would have tried to kill me. I was going to tell you this morning, but we were inturrupted." Some of the anger faded as Arthur remembered how Merlin had tried to tell him something. Merlin took a deep breath and continued. "I never wanted it to come to this. You're like the brother I never had. I never wanted to hurt you, Arthur."

"You should have thought of that before you killed my son." Arthur sneered and Merlin could see the pain in his friend's eyes.

"I didn't kill Gwydre." Merlin replied loudly, the pain he felt coming through in his voice.. "I was trying to save him. I would never hurt him. I loved him, Arthur."

"Get out of my sight, sorcerer." Arthur barked, refusing to listen to his son's murderer.

Merlin nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned away. He lowered his head and walked out of the clearing, Gwaine right behind him. Arthur watched as the man he had considered a younger brother walk away. Even though he fought it, a tear slipped from his eye as his closest and most trusted friend walked out of his life forever.

* * *

_***I have no idea if that's the amount of time that has passed (and I'm pretty sure Merlin would have either told Arthur or Arthur would have FINALLY realized that Merlin had magic, but for the sake of this story neither happened. But dang that's a longer time then I thought it would be when I started this story.) Please read below for other thoughts on the Merage/year problems. **_

_****Also, I made Leon Arthur's age. Seems about right, but I could be wrong. Stupid ages haha**_

_*****Ok, I've never been boar hunting (or hunting at all...) so I don't know why they send beaters out or if they really do, but they did in the Curse of Cornelius Sigan episode so I put it in here, so don't hold it against me please. **_

_******On the website I used in the last chapter to come up with teh kids names, it says that Gwydre was killed by a boar. It doesn't say how old he was or when or anything else for that matter, so I took quite a bit of liberty on that part of the story. **_

_**Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are finding the story entertaining. Before I end this chapter, I just have one small question I need help with: Does anyone know how old Merlin and Arthur are suppose to be? I mean the characters, not the actors. I've heard several explanations on how old they are suppose to be, but I'm not quite certain. I've done the math myself, but I'm not good at math at all and I'm probably way off. I've always figured Merlin as being a year or two younger then Arthur, though I may be completly wrong. What I've come up with is as follows: (Note, a year passes between each season unless otherwise mentioned) **_

_**Season One: Arthur= 20 or 21. Merlin= 19 or 20 **_

_**Season Two: Arthur=22/23. Merlin=21/22 **_

_**Season Three: Arthur=24/25. Merlin=23/24**_

_**Season Four: Arthur=26/27. Merlin=25/26**_

_**(Two years passes now, between season four and the start of my story.) **_

_**Gwen and Anna's death: Arthur=29/30. Merlin=28/29 **_

_**(Eight years pass now to this chapter) **_

_**Gwydre dies: Arthur=37/38. Merlin=36/37**_

_**So that would mean they had known each other 17 or 18 years by the time this chapter takes place? (I hope that's the right math...) Does that sound about right? As strange as it to imagine an old Arthur and a middle aged Merlin, I think that would be about their ages. Any input on this? **_

* * *

_**Spell Translations**_

**Flíe fǽgð.- **_Fly, imminant death. _

**ágíeme sé bealubenn-** _Heal the mortal wound. _

**ágíeme sé cnihtcild dæg bealubenn-**_ Heal the boy (of) his mortal wound. _

**ágíeme-**_ Heal!_

**Fríese sé útanymbstandnes beornþréat-** _Freeze the surrounding troop of men. _


	5. Chapter 5: Unsettling Reactions

_**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up. I've had a really busy week and just haven't had the time or energy to write. I've also had a hard time with the reactions so it was a hard chapter to write. **_

_**This chapter is rather boring, but I feel it necessary to explain the reactions of the main characters, so I hope you enjoy it even though it's rather boring. In some areas it seems rushed and I appologize, but the main ones that I wanted to deal with were Elyan, Arthur, and Merlin, so the other three knights are rushed. **_

_**Thank you to peacelover46 and Lady Willamina for the reviews and the feedback on the ages. I'm glad you like the story! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Merlin in my dreams (That sounds really creepy... need to stop watching Merlin before bed! haha) **_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Unsettling Reactions_

_Then let my heart be hardened, and never mind how  
high the cost may grow this will still be so:  
I will never let your people go.  
-The Plauges from __The Prince of Egypt_

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Gwaine and Merlin had rode away from the hunting pary. None of the frozen knights and servants said a word as each were lost in their own thoughts. Elyan stood beside the boar, his sword in his hand. Though he couldn't move his head, he could move his eyes and he looked down at his nephew's body.

He felt a tears start to slip from his eyes as he realized that his sister's only son was gone. Before Gwen had died, he had sworn to her that he would protect Gwydre with his very life if need be. But it was his fault Gwydre was dead. If he hadn't gone to inspect the boar, Gwydre wouldn't have been in the way when the animal convulsed. If he had just waited for the rest of the party, then Gwydre would still be alive and Merlin and Gwaine would still be with them.

Merlin. Elyan couldn't believe that the clumsy, loyal manservant had magic. He had seen the proof with his own eyes, but he could still scaresly believe it. He knew he should be mad and should hate Merlin, but he couldn't. Elyan knew how loyal Merlin was to Arthur, and he knew how much the man had loved Gwydre. Merlin would never do anything to harm Arthur, Gwydre, or Camelot.

Elyan had seen Merlin use magic on the boy. He had watched the blue light spread across the wound and he had seen the bleeding slow. Elyan knew without a doubt that Merlin had been trying to save Gwydre. And yet he had done nothing to save Merlin when Arthur had raised his sword against the man. He hadn't even spoken up.

Elyan sighed. He knew he had done wrong. Merlin had been a good friend to him, and an even better friend to Gwen. Even if he didn't have the courage to stand up for the man, he should have at least said something for Gwen. He hadn't been much of a brother to her, and he had tried to be a much better uncle. Gwen and Gwydre wouldn't have approved of the way Arthur had treated Merlin, and he knew they would have chided him for not defending their friend. Elyan raised his eyes to look at Arthur and made a silent promise to talk to his brother-in-law once they were back in Camelot.

On the other side of the group, Percival stood, his sword hanging loosly in his hand. He had drawn it when the other knights had, but, unlike the others, he had had no thought of going after Merlin. Percival had grown up in a town where magic wasn't outlawed and he had seen the good magic could do. Learning that Merlin had magic just reinforced that belief. He knew Merlin would never do anything to harm any of them, otherwise they would all be dead instead of standing frozen. To Percival, Merlin having magic wasn't a really big deal, but he knew to everyone else frozen it was, especially Arthur.

Leon's eyes were locked onto his king. His whole life he had believed that magic was evil, and yet it turned out that the least evil person he knew had magic. Perhaps it hadn't had time to corrupt Merlin yet. Leon frowned, not sure what to do or to believe. He knew Merlin and he trusted...had trusted...him. He had seen the way the man had been able to handle Arthur even when the king was in a bad mood. The knight had a hard time believing Merlin was evil, but he had magic so didn't that make him evil? Confused and unsure, Leon looked to his King and decided to do as Arthur said.

Arthur was aware of all the eyes on him, but he didn't look at any of them. His eyes were set on the body of his son, of Gwen's son. He could feel the tears threatening to spill over, but he held them back. Now was not the time to cry for his son. Arthur knew that if he thought of his dead son for long, he would lose his control over the tears. Not wanting to appear weak, and preffering to grieve alone, Arthur forced his thoughts away from that of his son and turned them to the traitor.

Merlin a traitor. Never in a million years would Arthur have thought that his clumsy manservant have magic. Never would Arthur have thought his friend...no, his brother...to be evil. But that was surely what Merlin was, otherwise he never would have started practicing magic. Magic was evil, and so were all that practiced it. There were no exceptions. Were there?

_How long have you been practicing magic? I was born with it. _

Merlin's words echoed through Arthur's head and he frowned. Merlin had said he had been born with magic, but he had never heard of anything like that happening before. From what he knew of magic, it had to be learned. A person wasn't just born knowing how to do magic. No, Arthur decided, Merlin must have been lying about being born with magic.

'_He always was a bad liar.' _Arthur thought, sadness creeping in alongside his anger.

Magic had corrupted Merlin. Of that, Arthur was sure. There could be no other explanation for why his brother had turned against him. The Merlin he knew would never lie to him or betray him in this way. Magic had corrupted him. Briefly Arthur wondered how long Merlin had really been practicing magic, but he dismissed the thought as unimportant. All that mattered was that Merlin had been practicing magic and had used it against his son.

The anger grew as his eyes fell on the body of murdered son once more. Merlin might have been his brother in all but blood at one time, but the death of Gwydre changed that. Now Arthur finally understood why his father had hated and persecuted magic the way he had. It was evil and deserved to be wiped out. For the first time in his life, Arthur fully understood what Uther had believed. The only regret he had was fighting against his father and being so lenient on the magic users when he became king.

"Sire?" Leon's uncertain voice broke through Arthur's anger.

Arthur turned his head to look at Leon and realized that the spell had worn off and they could move again. The knights and servants had all moved closer to the King, uncertainty and even fear in their eyes. Arthur looked at them all silently before walking forward and picking the limp body of his son up.

"We'll return to Camelot." He announced as he walked to his horse, holding his son tightly in his arms and trying not to let his voice shake.

"What about Gwaine and Merlin, my lord?" Elyan asked, following his brother-in-law.

"Let them run." Arthur replied, anger and hate seeping into his voice. "When the time is right, they will pay for their crimes."

"What punishment will you give them?" Percival asked, slight worry in his voice.

"The only punishment worthy of sorcerers and those who protect them," Arthur replied, looking down into his son's lifeless face. "When we catch them, they shall die."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Gwaine kept glancing over at his friend every so often. They had been riding for around thirty minutes and Merlin had yet to say a word. The ex-knight had seen the flash of gold in Merlin's eyes about twenty minutes ago and knew that Arthur and the knights could be following them already. For some reason, however, he felt that they would leave them be. For the moment at least.

Gwaine glanced once more at Merlin and saw that his friend still held his discracted gaze. Several times Gwaine had had to take the reigns from Merlin and guide the horse around particulary rought patches of the trail. Merlin had quit crying, but his eyes were red and he looked like he could start again at any time.

Gwaine sighed. The ride had been far to quiet for his liking, but he knew better then to try to get Merlin talking. His friend had been through so much, it was only natural that he would be silent and withdrawn. Gwaine himself was having trouble coming to terms with all that happened, though no where near as much as Merlin.

It had come as a shock to learn that Merlin had magic, though it made sense. How else could Arthur have killed so many magical beasts without magic? He knew Merlin must have been behind all of Arthur's adventures. Merlin was the only reason Arthur was still alive, and the man had turned on him. Gwaine had reeacted instictivly when he protected Merlin, even if the man didn't need help with his magic and all.

Regardless of what Arthur and the law said, Gwaine knew that magic wasn't good or evil, but was a mixture of both. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Merlin wasn't evil. He looked back over at his friend and took a deep breath. Merlin might have magic, but he would still need help and someone to watch his back. Merlin was the first true friend he had ever had, and Gwaine made a silent vow to stay with and help his friend for as long as he was needed.

Merlin wasn't blind. He saw each glance that Gwaine sent his way, but he didn't reeact to them at all. He knew he should talk to Gwaine and explain or to at least tell him that he didn't have to stay, but he was to numb, to shocked, to say anything. The fight with Arthur kept replaying in his mind and each time he remembered it, a pang of sorrow and guilt hit him.

It was his fault that Gwydre was dead. If he had watched the boy like he was supposed to and hadn't been distracted and worried about what Gwaine was going to do about his not-so-secret secret, then the boy would still be alive. If he had been faster on performng the spells, if he had known more healing spells, then Gwydre would have lived and would be back in Camelot by now.

Merlin felt tears forming once more, but he held them back. He couldn't shake the memory of the anger and hate that had been in Arthur's eyes when he had looked at him. Merlin knew that he had lost his best friend for something he couldn't control, for the magic he had been born with. Arthur would probably blaim him for Gwydre's death-and rightly so, for Merlin knew he alone was responsible-and it was only a matter of time before he came after him.

Merlin looked over at Gwaine, wishing that the man hadn't come with him. The knight had had a good life in Camelot, and would have continued to have a good life had he not stood up for Merlin. Merlin was willing to let Arthur take his life-it had been the reason for his life for over eighteen years to protect and serve his friend, after all, and without that he didn't know what to do-but he knew that Arthur would kill Gwaine as well and Merlin wasn't going to let his friend die.

Merlin sighed and looked down, patting his horse gently. For most of his life-and all of his adult life-he had served Arthur. He had protected his friend not because of his destiny as Emyrs, though that had been why orginally, but because he had loved Arthur like a brother. Whenever he protected Arthur, he had been protecting the brother he had never had. And now, his brother hated him. His destiny was over, just like his friendship and brotherhood. He couldn't protect a man who would kill him on sight. Everything he had lived for was gone.

"Where are we going?" Gwaine asked finally, breaking the silence.

Merlin didn't reply for a moment and looked up the trail. He thought for a few moments before replying.

"Ealdor. My Mother needs to know so she can be alert. I don't think Arthur will do anything to her, but I'd rather her know and be prepared then caught unaware."

Gwaine nodded in agreement.

"And afterwards?"

"I don't know." Merlin admitted. He looked over at his friend and offered a small, sad smile."I guess we go where the wind leads us."

Gwaine nodded and smiled back, knowing his friend would be all right, if not back to normal, after awhile. The two spurred their horses on, both eager to get to Ealdor and out of Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6: Like Father, Like Son

_**Ok, this is definatly my favorite chapter so far, even though there's pratically nothing going on (sorry for that. The action will start very soon, promise!) But it was so much fun writing this side of Arthur. I'm horrible, I know. haha :P I hope ya'll like this chapter! Sorry there is no Merlin and Gwaine in it, but there will b**__**e next chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: Merlin still ain't mine. **_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Like Father, Like Son_

_"See the devil on the doorstep now, (My, oh, my) telling everybody, oh,  
just how to live their lives! Sliding down the information highway,  
buying in just like a bunch of fools, time is ticking  
and we can't go back!  
"We Are" by Ana Johnsson_

* * *

The ride back to Camelot travelled in complete silence. No one spoke for fear of what Arthur might say. Most were lost in their own thoughts, though Percival, Elyan, and Leon kept a close watch on their King. Arthur rode at the front of the group, his son's body lying across his saddle in front of him. Since mounting, he hadn't let his grip on the boy's jacket. Elyan rode close behind, tears falling from his eyes every so often when he looked at his nephew and brother-in-law. They were at the city gates when Arthur broke the silence.

"Sir Leon."

"Yes, sire?" Leon asked, pulling his horse close to his king.

"I need you to gather the people." Arthur said without even glancing at the knight. "Have them all in the courtyard in ten minutes."

"Yes, Sire." Leon nodded and spurred his horse forward to gather the people.

"Why do you need to gather the people, my lord?" Elyan asked, glancing over at his brother-in-law.

"I have several announcements." Arthur said simply, eyes straight forward.

"Announcements?" Percival reppeated from the other side of Elyan.

"Yes." Arthur replied in a tone that called for no more talking.

Percival and Elyan exchanged quick glances, but neither said anything. When they reached the courtyard, Arthur wasted no time in dismounting and carrying his son's body inside the castle. Several of the servants saw him and a few of the women began crying when they saw that the prince was dead. Elyan and Percival watched him walk inside, before handing their reigns over to the servants and following.

"I'm going to find Gaius." Percival announced. "He needs to know about Merlin."

"I'll stay with Arthur." Elyan said. "He'll need all the support he can get right now."

Percival nodded and headed in the direction of Gaius's chambers. The old man was no longer the court physician, having retired several years prior. He now served as one of Arthur's most trusted advisers, though it was hard at times for the elderly man to move from his new chambers in the inner part of the castle.

When he reached the chambers, Percival hesitantly knocked. He wasn't looking forward to telling the man that his ward was now on the run, but it was better that he learn the news from a friend rather then from rumors.

"Come in." Gaius called.

Percival opened the door and walked into the spacious room. Gaius sat in a chair at the table, quill and paper showing that he was working on finishing the History of Camelot that his friend Geofry had started before his death.

"Sir Percival." Gaius smiled, putting down his quill and slowing getting to his feet. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's about Merlin, Gaius." Percival said.

The smile faded from the old man's lips and he motioned toward a chair. Percival sat down and Gaius pulled the chair he had been sitting in and sat across from Merlin.

"What about Merlin?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Percival took a deep breath before deciding to get straight to the point.

"Arthur knows that Merlin has magic," he said and Gaius's eyes widened in fear. "We all do."

"How?" Gaius asked, not bothering to hide the fear and worry he felt.

Percival explained how their had been two boars and not one. He told how Gwydre had somehow been stabbed in the stomach by one of the boar's tusks and how Merlin had been performing magic. He left out no detail, even going so far as to quote some of the argument Merlin and Arthur had had.

"And so Gwaine and Merlin have run off." Percival finished, feeling horrible for the way the old man's face fell at the news. "Arthur has called for all the people to gather in the courtyard in five minutes."

"What for?" Gaius asked, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't know." Percival replied honestly. "All he said was he had some announcements."

Gaius just nodded and lowered his head. Percival felt bad for bringing the old man the bad news, but he knew Gaius would have found out eventually. Better now then later when the story might have become twisted and unreliable. Gaius slowly stood and walked over to his window where he could see down into the courtyard. Percival rose to his feet and started for the door, knowing he would be needed in the courtyard. He hesitated at the door and turned back.

"If there's anything you need," he said, his intention clear.

Gaius turned around and gave a sad smile.

"Thank you." he said, his voice full of pain.

Percival nodded and walked out of the room. it didn't take him long to reach the courtyard, and he saw that he was just in time to hear Arthur's announcements. The King had just stepped out onto the balcony, Elyan and Leon on either side of him. Percival moved around the outside until he was close enough to hear without to much difficulty. Arthur waited until the people had grown silent before taking a deep breath.

"People of Camelot," he began. "It is with much sorow that I call you all here today. Prince Gwydre is dead."

He paused as gasps and cries of shock and sorrow rang from the gathered crowd. He looked down at his people and saw the genuine pain they all felt. Tears began to form in his eyes, but Arthur forced them back. There would be time for mourning later. For now, he had a job that needed to be done.

"My son was murdered!" He continued and another round of gasps and angry mummering came from the crowd. "Many of you know Merlin, my manservant. He has betrayed us! He was caught using magic to kill my son!"

Cries of "No!" and "He couldn't!" rang from the crowd. Many of them had come to know and love the King's clumsy manservant. To hear that he had magic and had used it to kill the beloved prince was just to much for them to take in.

"My son is dead," Arthur said after a moment, his voice racked with pain. "Because of magic. Merlin's actions have caused me to reconsider Camelot's stance on magic." He paused, making sure he had the people's full attention, before continuing. "From this day forward, the ban on magic shall be enforced as it was during the days of hte Great Purge."

Gasps came from the people who had grown use to the occasional magic user being set free. Whispers broke out, with the eldest of the people looking on in concern. Not many were left who remembered the good magic could do, but the few who were left looked on in pain. The younger ones were slightly unsettled by their merciful king's rash actions, but none saw fit to raise their voice in defence of magic users.

"Every man, woman, or child who uses magic," Arthur announced loudly. "Shall be put to death by the flames or the axe. There will be no exceptions, no pardons. When a person is caught with witnesses telling how he or she used magic, he shall be put to death that very day, along with any who defend or help the sorcerers."

Percival looked up to where Gaius was watching from the window of his room. The old man's face was looking down, and Percival could swear he saw tears falling from his eyes. The knight looked back over at Arthur, saw the hate in his eyes, and realized that he was seeing Uther for the first time. Arthur really was his father's son. He scanned the crowd and saw several frightened face mixed in with the shocked and pleased. The knight took note of the frightened ones and placed them in the back of his mind for future referance.

"As for Merlin and Sir Gwaine who foolishly helped the traitor escape," Arthur's voice broke through Percival's thoughts and the knight looked back up. "They shall be hunted down and executed on the spot."

With that, Arthur turned on his heel and walked back into the castle, Elyan and Leon behind him. Talking broke out around him, but Percival paid no attention to them. He made his way through the crowd and back into the castle. He headed quickly for the council room where he knew Arthur would go.

Sure enough, when he reached the doors of the council room he could hear voices inside. Two guards were, as always, posted on the outside of the doors, but they paid him no mind and allowed him to enter the room. Arthur, Leon, Elyan and Gaius all sat at their seats at the Round Table. Percival made his way to his own seat, glancing sadly at the seats that had belonged to Gwen, Merlin, and Gwaine.

"Are you sure about this, Arthur?" Elyan was asking, barely noticing Percival's entrance.

"I'm sure." Arthur replied curtly.

"Think about it, Arthur." Gaius warned. "Starting another Great Purge will simply strengthen the hatred between Camelot and magic users."

"And what is the problem in that?" Arthur asked, cold eyes turning to Gaius.

Gaius and Leon both felt their breath catch in their throats as they looked into the King's eyes. Gaius felt his heart begin to pound and the small hope he had allowed to grow fell as he looked into Arthur's eyes. For the eyes he looked into where not those of Arthur. Instead they resembled the cold, merciless, eyes of Uther Pendragon.

"There are powerful sorcerers out there, my lord." Gaius explained after a moment, forcing himself not to meet those eyes. "Surely it would be best to have them on friendly terms instead of making them hate us."

"And what powerful sorcerers are you talking about Gaius?" Arthur asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Morgana..." Gaius started, but Arthur cut him off before he could continue.

"Starting another Great Purge will not affect Morgana in the slightest, except perhaps make her hate me more then she already does. Regardless of another Purge, she will still attack until she is dealt with."

Gaius simply nodded and kept silent. He realized that Arthur would not listen to anything he had to say. His grief was to great and he would not listen to reason. Just like his father. Gaius only hoped that after sufficiant time had passed Arthur would see sence and call off the Second Purge. The future of Camelot and Albion depended on it.

"Leon," Arthur said when he saw that Gaius wasn't going to say anything. "I want you to alert the Captain of the Guard and go with him to arrest all those we have under suspicion of using magic."

"Yes sire." Leon said sadly. He may not like magic, but that didn't mean all the death that would be going on didn't upset him.

Arthur leaned back in his chair and the room grew silent. Elyan fidgited in his chair and stared his brother-in-law. He could see the grief and pain hidden in Arthur's eyes, but the way he held himself told Elyan that there was also uncontrolable anger inside the king. Elyan sighed and lowered his head, knowing it would be a long time before Arthur could be made to see sence.

"What about Merlin and Gwaine, sire?" Percival asked hesitantly.

"They must die." Arthur replied without hesitating.

Gaius's breath caught in his throat and he choked back a gasp. He knew Arthur was angry, but to order the death of his brother and friend just like that was shocking. He looked into Arthur's eyes and felt his shoulder's droop. The amusment, love, and caring that had been in Arthur's eyes that morning was now gone, replaced with anger, hate, and malice.

"We ride to Ealdor tomorrow morning." Arthur continued when no one spoke up.

"Ealdor?" Elyan repeated in confusion.

"Merlin's home village." Arthur explained. "It's the most sensible place that they will run to."

"But Ealdor is in Cendred's old kingdom." Leon warned. "The new king could start a war if we arrest Merlin and Gwaine there."

"King Lot*** **won't give us any trouble." Arthur dismissed with a shake of his head. "With his reign still in it's infancy and the country still in shambles after what Cendred did to it he won't even notice we are there."

Leon frowned, clearly not liking the idea of risking war just for the sake of capturing two outlaws, but he relented. Percival frowned, not liking where Arthur was going with his plan. Gaius simply drooped lower in his chair as his life literally fell down around him.

"What if Merlin and Gwaine aren't there?" Percivaly asked warily.

"Then we'll hold Merlin's mother hostage until he does arrive." Arthur explained casually. "Then we will kill him then and there."

"What?" Gaius exclaimed, head shooting up. "You are going to hold my sister hostage******?"

"Only temporarily." Arthur replied. "When Merlin shows up, she will be released."

"Exscuse me, Sire." Gaius said, his eyes narrowing in anger. "But why must you hold Hunith hostage at all?"

"To ensure that the traitor will come." Arthur answered, seemingly not noticing Gaius's twitch at the word t_raitor. _

"Please, Arthur, I beg of you." Gaius said, worry and fear in his eyes. "Leave Hunith out of this."

Arthur glared at Gaius for a moment before speaking.

"Are you questioning my decision, Gaius?"

"I simply don't want my sister put in any danger." Gaius explained. His voice broke slightly as he added, "It will break her enough to learn of Merlin's death sentance."

Silence engulfed the room as Arthur glared over at Gaius. No one spoke for fear of further angering the King. Leon couldn't help but wonder where Arthur had gone for it seemed that he had suddenly been replaced with Uther, a fact that startled the knight to the very core. He hadn't thought it possible for Arthur to be so cold, so uncaring, but it seemed that he had been wrong. Arthur was just like his father in all but looks.

"Tell me, Gaius," Arthur leaned forward and stared over at the old man. "Did you know Merlin had magic?"

Gais met the King's eyes and raised his head defiantly.

"Yes I did." He replied bravely.

"And you didn't tell me." It wasn't a question.

"If I had you would have had him killed without listening to him." Gaius said.

"Listened to what?" Arthur sneered. "To how he had betrayed me for almost twenty years? To how he was secretly plotting to kill my only son?"

"Merlin never plotted against you, Sire." Gaius argued. "And certainly not against Gwydre. He loved the boy as if he was his own."

"Against me then." Arthur's eyes had narrowed and all could see the anger boiling inside him.

"You are like his brother, Arthur." Gaius said softly. "He would never plot against you or betray you."

"He's betrayed me for years!" Arthur snapped, his anger taking over. "Practicing magic under our noses. You don't call that betrayal?"

"He only started practicing so he could learn to control his powers." Gaius replied, his voice breaking slightly.

"When or why he started doesn't matter, Gaius." Arthur snapped. "All that matters is that he betrayed me, betrayed Camelot in the worst way possible. He practiced magic and he killed my son. He and all who protected him must die."

Gaius's eyes widened slightly at that, as did the three knights. They knew Arthur was going to execute Gwaine for protecting Merlin, but everyone who had protected him? That would include his mother and possibly her whole village...and Gaius.

"Leon," Arthur leaned back in his chair as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Gaius.

"Yes, sire?" Leon asked nervously.

"Arrest Gaius for consipiring against the King and protecting a known sorcerer." Arthur ordered.

"Sire?" Leon stuttered in surprise.

"Arrest him now, Leon." Arthur's cold eyes turned toward the knight.

"Yes Sire." Leon replied, bowing his head in submission.

He stood and walked around the Round Table until he was behind Gaius. He hesitated, but one look back at his King spurred him to action. Gently, he grasped Gaius's arm and helped the old man to his feet. Gaius put up no resistance, and Leon made sure to be extra gentle with him. Leon began to lead the prisoner out of the room, but he paused when Arthur spoke once more.

"Your trial will be tomorrow morning." There was a pause before Arthur continued. "I trust your last night will be comfortable indeed."

Gaius raised his eyes to meet those of Arthur. The retired physician had known the man since he was born. He had seen him grow from boy into man, had seen him face an untold number of dangers and come through each and every one. He had seen him come back to life after so many wounds and death sentances. But the man looking at him now was not the same man he had been just that morning. No, Gaius realized sadly, the Arthur he knew was gone.

"Be wary, Arthur," Gaius warned as Leon once again started to lead him from the room. "Fighting fire with fire just makes everyone get burned. That is how your father ruled, and there was always a threat hanging over his head, waiting to cut him down."

"That is enough." Arthur barked. "Take him away, Sir Leon."

"I'm sorry." Leon whispered as he led Gaius out of the room and down toward the dungeons.

"Me to, Sir Leon." Gaius sighed. "Me too."

* * *

***I have no earthly idea who succeded Cendred in the throne (Personally, I was under the impression that no one did) but I have read several other stories that say a man named Lot did. I think Lot has a specific role to play in the legends and/or series, but I have no idea what that is and I don't plan on using the King again, so I hope it's fine using his name. **

****Just like with Lot, I have heard from many others that Gaius and Hunith are brother and sister. I have no idea if that is true, though that makes the most sence on why she would send Merlin to him in my opinion. Unless someone knows their actual relationship, I'm going to leave it as brother and sister and that Gaius is Merlin's uncle. **


	7. Chapter 7: Percival's Choice

_**I'm not that proud of this chapter, and it's another boring one, but the boring is necessary to get to the action. And there will be plenty of action, I promise that. I have the whole thing planned out in my head, all that is left is to get it all out onto the computer. I hope you like this chapter and can bear with me until the actiony bits. **_

_**Also, I hope you will ignore any spelling or grammatical mistakes I've made. I'm on WordPad (Still...) and it doesn't look like I will be getting Word anytime soon. As such, I have no spell check and I never did manage to get an A in spelling and barely scraped a B in grammer. So I appologize and I hope I didn't make to many mistakes. **_

_** I really hope I got Percival and Elyan's characters right. I honestly haven't paid to much attention to them (I mean, they're their but they hardly ever say anything) so I'm not quite certain on how to write them. I hope I have done them and the other characters (minus Arthur obviously.) justice. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin. **_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Percival's Choice_

_Watch the end through dying eyes. Now the dark is taking over!  
Show me where forever dies; take the fall and run to  
heaven! All is lost again, but I'm not giving in!  
"I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Percival watched the whole proceedings quietly, hiding the anger and sorrow he felt inside. He didn't get angry often, it usually took something drastic to make him mad, but Arthur had succeded in making him angrier then he had been in a long while. Gaius was his friend-was Arthur's friend-and it just wasn't right to arrest him for protecting the man that was like a son to him.

"Is that a wise thing to do, Arthur?" Elyan asked as he looked away from the now-empty door.

"Why wouldn't it be a wise thing to do?" Arthur asked, glaring at Elyan for even thinking of speaking against him. "Gaius protected a sorcerer and a traitor. He deserves what he's going to get. He is a traitor to Camelot."

"A traitor?" Percival repeated. "For protecting his ward he's a traitor?"

"When said ward is betraying the kingdom then yes, the guardian is a traitor for not turning him in." Arthur's eyes narrowed and anger began to spill from his voice.

"But if Gaius turned Merlin in, then he would be betraying Merlin." Elyan said logically.

"Betraying a sorcerer is nothing compared to betraying Camelot." Arthur replied smoothly.

"Merlin is like Gaius's son." Percival said, trying to reign in his own anger. If there was one thing that made him mad, it was when friends turned against friends. "If Gwydre had had magic would you have turned him over to be executed?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed even more and he stood slowly, glaring down at Percival who remained seated. Elyan looked between the two and rose to his own feet, prepared to intervene. Percival remained seated and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Don't you dare," Arthur hissed, looking down at Percival with hate in his eyes. "Dishonor my son's memory by even thinking that he could have magic."

"Of course, sire." Percival replied, not missing the way Arthur spit the word _magic_ out with such hate and contempt.

Arthur continued to glare down at him for a moment until he was sure Percival had gotten the message. When he was sure Percival understood, he turned on his heel and started out of the room. Elyan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and sat down slowly.

"Oh and Elyan?" Arthur said, turning back to face the two knights.

"Yes, Sire?" Elyan said, somewhat nervously.

"Find someone to get rid of this round table."

Elyan's face fell and his eyes roamed around the table, resting on each space in turn. Long gone Lancelot's spot that had never been refilled. Arthur's chair with Gwen's dusty space on his right side. Then there was his own seat, along with Leon's and Percival's. His eyes rested on Gwaine's chair next and he noticed the scuff marks on the floor from where the knight had leaned the chair back to put his feet on the table. Gaius's seat came next, the chair still pushed out. Lastly their came Merlin's set on the left hand side of Arthur's. Elyan sighed and turned back to his brother-in-law.

"Yes sire."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Percival walked through the castle corridors, not noticing the unnaturally silent people he passed. Had he not had so much on his mind, he might have wondered why the servants were unnaturally quiet, but he barely noticed.

The tall knight was conflicted. He personally had nothing against magic, only against those who used it for evil. Having grown up in a village were magic was tolerated-though technically still illegal-Percival had seen it used for good. He had watched a healer bring a man who had been all but dead back to life. He had been there when a sorcerer had placed a spell on the village's crops and made them grow taller and healthier then they otherwise would have.

He had also seen magic used for evil. A socerer in his village had used his powers to murder a whole family simply for annoying him. Then there was Morgana and her attack on Camelot. But punishing every magic user and those who protected them wasn't right. Percival could still see the hurt and pain that had been in Gaius's eyes when he had told the old man about Merlin.

No, Percival decided, if anyone had been betrayed it was Gaius. Arthur may feel betrayed, but Merlin had good reasons for lying to him all those years. After all, had he told Arthur he would have been burned at the stake or beheaded. But Arthur wouldn't see sence, at least not for awhile. His grief was to much for it to end any time soon. Perhaps one day Arthur would see sence and end the Second Purge had ordered, but that day would be to late for Gaius. And for Merlin and his mother.

Percival took a deep breath as he thought of Merlin's mother. He had never met the woman, but she was innocent and didn't deserve to be used as a hostage. She definatly didn't deserve to have her son killed right in front of her.

Percival looked around and saw that he was almost to the courtyard. Making a quick decision, he turned around and sped up toward the area of the castle that the knights lived in. He went to his room first and gathered his few belongings before heading to Gwaine's and doing the same, grabbing several bottles of ale as well.

He threw his back and Gwaine's over his shoulder and hurried down the corridor's to the physician's chambers where Merlin had continued to live even after Gaius had moved out. The knight waited a few moments for the guards to pass, before hurrying inside the chambers and up to Merlin's room.

Percival set about gathering Merlin's clothing into a bag and wondered where the man's personal belongings were. He looked around and in the cabinets, but there was nothing. Looking over at the still unmade bed, Percival decided that it would hurt to look underneath. At first he didn't see anything, but then his eyes noticed something strange: a small hole in one of the boards.

Remembering how he had hid things in the floorboards as a child, Percival reached inside and lifted the board out of the floor easily. Underneath, he saw three items: a book, a wooden dragon carving, and a strange staff of sometime. Grinning slightly that he had found Merlin's personal belongings, Percival quickly retrieved the three items and put the smaller two in the bag and, carrying the staff in his hand, the knight headde out of the chambers and down to the stables.

It didn't take him long to saddle his horse and he mounted quickly, knowing he would need all the time he could get if he was to get to Ealdor ahead of the knights. He turned his horse toward the Lower Town and started to to trot away when a voice calling his name stopped him. Slowing to a stop, Percival turned and saw Elyan running toward him.

"You're going to warn them, aren't you?" Elyan said when he reached his friend.

Percival nodded. "I can't let Arthur kill innocents."

"Tell Merlin I'll do my best to stop Arthur from starting another Purge, but I don't know if he will listen to anyone any more or not." Elyan said, holding out his hand to Percival.

Percival took his friend's hand and smiled sadly.

"I'll tell him." He said, releasing his friend's hand. "Take care, Elyan."

"You to Percival." Elyan said and backed away.

Percvial nodded once to Elyan before spurring his horse down the street, leaving his life as a knight of Camelot behind.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"So how far is your village from here?" Gwaine asked, fidgiting slightly in the saddle.

"About a day." Merlin replied, looking toward the west were the sun was setting. "We might as well go ahead and make camp."

Gwaine simply nodded and directed his horse off to the side of the trail to set up camp. Gwaine took care of the horses and unloading their gear while Merlin used his magic to collect firewood and start a fire. Despite the events of the day, Merlin couldn't keep back a small smile as he used magic in front of Gwaine. The rogue leaned back against his saddle and watched silently as Merli nwent about preparing supper for them.

"What did you mean by you were born with magic?" Gwaine asked after a few moments.

"Just that." Merlin answered with a shrug. "Mother says I was moving things with my mind a few hours after I was born."

"That's just great." Gwaine said in awe. "It must be great having magic and being able to do whatever you want."

"It's not all that great." Merlin replied seriously as he handed Gwaine a bowl of stew.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked, taking a bite of stew.

"It's...difficult." Merlin said slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. "Knowing your more powerful then all those around you, but not able to step in to help for fear of being executed. Yes, the magic is great to have, but sometimes I wish it had been given to someone else. Sometimes I just wish I was normal."

Neither man said anything for a moment and just ate. Merlin ate slowly, staring into the fire as he thought of all he was leaving. Gaius would be worried sick when he learned of what had happened. He only hoped someone would tell the man what had turly happened so he wouldn't think he had murdered Gwydre.

"How powerful are you, Merlin?" Gwaine asked, breaking into Merlin's thoughts.

Merlin looked over at his friend and didn't answer for a moment.

"A friend told me I am the most powerful warlock who has ever and will ever live." Merlin said quietly.

Gwaine whistled in awe and surprise. He shook his head to clear the hair from his face and looked over at his friend, almost as if he was seeing Merlin for the first time. Merlin looked down and ate some of his stew, embarrased at the attention Gwaine was paying him.

"Any other secrets you've been keeping?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin hesitated just a moment, before deciding to reply honestly.

"I may or may not be the Last Dragonlord."

"You're a dragonlord?" Gwaine exclaimed, his eyes growing wide in shock. "You're kidding!"

Merlin just shook his head and grinned slightly at his friend's reaction.

"I thought Uther killed off all the dragons." Gwaine said, trying to regain his composure.

"He kept one chained up in a cave below the castle for over twenty years," Merlin explained. "I may have kind of released him a long time ago."

"That dragon egg that we went after before Uther died," Gwaine said slowly, "It didn't really get lost when the castle collapsed, did it."

"No." Merlin replied, smiling again. "I got to her***** before Borden did and hid her in my back until Kilgharrah told me how to hatch her."

"You hatched a dragon?" Gwaine asked in awe, his stew all but forgotten. "What did you name it? What does it look like?"

"Her name is Aithusa and she's a pure white dragon." Merlin replied, suddenly glad that someone knew his secrets and was accepting him.

Gwaine whistled again, clearly in awe of how much his friend had been hiding. He had a suspicion of the things Merlin had done for Camelot and Arthur, but after just four questions he was beginning to think there was more to Merlin then he had even begun to think about.

"Why have you stayed by Arthur's side for so long?" he asked after a moment.

Merlin didn't answer for a moment. Instead, he took Gwaine's now empty bowl and walked over to where he had left some water for washing. Gwaine thought that he had stepped to far and that Merlin wasn't going to answer when he did.

"At first it was because Kilgharrah had told me that it was my destiny to protect Arthur." said quietly, not turning around to look at Gwaine. "But then I stayed because Arthur became my friend, my brother. But none of that matters anymore."

"What do you mean your destiny?" Gwaine asked in confusion, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

"Have you ever heard of Emrys? Or the Once and Future King?" Merlin asked, turning back to look at Gwaine through sad eyes.

Gwaine thought for a moment before looking up with wide eyes. He had heard many stories over his life-the taverns were a great place for storytellers after all-and he had always enjoyed listening to the different legends relating to the places he was at. So when he had come to Camelot one of the first legends-prophecies really-had been of how the Once and Future King and Emrys would unite the land of Albion and create a peaceful land where magic and those without lived together in harmony.

"You mean..." he didn't finish, but Merlin nodded slowly.

"The Druids call me Emrys." Merlin clarified. He sighed. "But it doesn't matter any more, does it? Destiny has changed. How can I protect a man who hates me?"

_A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. _Kilgharrahs words, spoken so many years before when he had been young and naive, rang through his head. He shook them away though. This time it was different. This wasn't just a little fight through the Lower Town. This was a life or death fight that had begun. Arthur would never be able to accept him, not if he continued to believe he had killed Gwydre.

Gwaine didn't know how to respond. He saw his friend sigh and a sad look spread across his face. The rogue knew how close Arthur and Merlin were...had been. Many times he had wished he could be that close to someone, though he was happy just to be friends with Merlin and the other knights. Gwaine hated to see his friend upset, but he knew that words would just be wasted. Better to stand by and be the silent support then to continue talking and further upset his friend.

Standing, Gwaine walked over to where Merlin was slowly cleaning the bowls, lost in his thoughts. He laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed it gently, letting him know without words that he was there for him. Without a word, Gwaine let go of Merlin's shoulder and walked out of the camp to take first watch.

* * *

***A lot of people call Aithusa a boy, but since they haven't (to my knowledge) actually come out and say what gender the baby dragon is, I'm just going to say it's a girl. No reason, but when I first heard "Aithusa" I thought it soundde like a girl's name. I'm probably wrong, and if I am I'll change it. But until then, Aithusa's a girl haha**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Begins to Rise

_**This chapter really gave me trouble (I'm blaiming it on my library visit. Really don't need to get new books to read when I'm in the middle of writing a story haha) and was difficult to write. I'm not very pleased with how it turned out and I think Merlin and Hunith are very out of character. If they are, I appologize. Hunith isn't in enough episodes for me to be able to really grasp her character, and Merlin is depressed and upset and angry in this chapter so it was difficult to keep him Merlin. **_

_**Warning: Lots of Gaius torture in this chapter (No offense to Gaius lovers, but it has to be done!) **_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothin'. **_

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Dark Begins to Rise_

_Now the dark begins to rise; Save your breath it's far from over!  
Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to  
run for cover!...Take the path that leads to  
nowhere. All is lost again, but  
I'm not giving in!  
-I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Gwaine and Merlin rode down the path at a trot. They were beyond Camelot's boundries so they no longer rushed to hide in the bushes. There was no talking, but unlike the day before the silence the silence was comfortable. Despite still hurting from the events of the day before, Merlin couldn't deny that he was excited to see his mother again. It had been a year, maybe two, since he had last seen her.

"How much further is it?" Gwaine asked for the fifteenth time in the past thirty minutes.

"Five minutes closer then the last time you asked." Merlin answered with a roll of his eyes.

"How close is that?" Gwaine grinned.

"It shouldn't be long now." Merlin replied.

Gwaine waited a minute or so before deciding to ask another question.

"Where do we go after we visit your village?"

"I don't know." Merlin shrugged and sighed. "I was thinking about tracking down Iseldir, a druid I know. His tribe is usually in this area near the border."

"Do the druids have any taverans by any chance?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin couldn't keep back the laugh and, even though he didn't feel like it, he laughed. Even as his world was falling down around him, at least Gwaine hadn't changed any. Gwaine's grin grew bigger as his friend laughed and he was grateful that he could at least take away the pain from the day before for a little while at least.

They rode over the last hill and Gwaine was surprised to see the small village of Ealdor spread out. He hadn't been expecting to run into the village so suddenly. Despite having met Merlin's mother once before, Gwaine had never been to Merlin's home village, which was surprising considering how many years he had served as a knight of Camelot.

The two rode down into the busy village, Merlin spurring his horse a bit faster in his eagerness. Men and boys looked up from their work in the field, surprised to see two men riding into their village. From a distance, none of the vilagers could tell who the two riders were, though the bright red cape and chainmail identified at least one of the men as a knight of Camelot.

Hunith had just walked out of her home to carry in more wood when she saw the two riders. A smile grew across her face as she recognized the one in the front as her son. She started toward him, a small trace of worry creeping into her mind. Her once brown hair had turned gray, and she walked with a slight limp due to her bad knee. But her knee didn't provent her from sweeping Merlin into a tight hug as he dismounted in front of her.

"Oh Merlin!" she whispered into his jacket. "How are you?"

"It's so good to see you, Mother." Merlin said with a smile, pushing her away slightly to look at her. Hunith didn't miss the fact that he ignored her question. "You look great! Haven't aged a bit."

"Oh if only that were true!" She laughed and pulled out of his arms. She looked up and noticed the other horseman for the first time. "It's good to see you again, Sir Gwaine."

"It's just Gwaine, Hunith." Gwaine said as he dismounted.

"What are you two doing here?" Hunith asked, turning to her son.

Merlin's smile faded and he looked around uneasily, noticing that all eyes were on them. Not answering his mothers question, he carefully guided her into the house, leaving Gwaine to tie the horses and follow behind.

"What's happened, Merlin?" Hunith asked once the three were safely inside. Worry was in her voice and Merlin sighed, suddenly unsure if he was doing the right thing in coming to his mother.

"Arthur knows." He said quietly. "He knows I have magic."

Hunith's eyes widened in surprise, before filling with sadness as she understood instantly why her son was there. She lifted her arms and brought him to her, hugging him tightly and rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, my son." she whispered soothingly. "How did he find out?"

Merlin pulled himself out of her hug and told her all that had happened. He left out no detail, though he did skim over how Gwydre died, not wanting to upset Hunith any more then necessary.

"That poor child." Hunith said, wiping at her eyes. "But surely Arthur will see sence and come after you."

"He'll come after me all right," Merlin said with a sigh. "And when he catches me he'll kill me."

"You don't really believe that," Hunith chided. "You're his friend. Give him time and he'll realize his mistake and come after you to ask forgiveness."

"Arthur doesn't say sorry, much less ask forgivness." Merlin scoffed, sitting down and burying his face in his hands.

Hunith walked over to her son and bent down, placing her hands on his shoulders. He lifted his head and looked up at her.

"He's grieving, Merlin." she said quietly. "He saw his son die and jumped to conclusions. When he has had time to mourn and talk with his knights, he will see that he was wrong and will come after you to take you back to Camelot."

"How are you sure of that?" Merlin asked, suddenly feeling like a small child again.

"Because I know the two of you," Hunith answered with a smile. "You are like two sides of the same coin."

Merlin smiled softly at his Mother, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. As much as he wanted to believe her, he couldn't shake the look of hatred and disgust that had been in Arthur's eyes. Arthur's words kept echoing in his mind. _Shut your mouth, sorcerer. For the practice of magic alone, he deserves to die. He deserves to die. _

"Merlin!" Gwaine's voice broke into Merlin's thoughts. "Percival's riding in!"

"What?" Merlin asked, rising to his feet and walking over to the window where Gwaine stood.

"Percival just rode in." Gwaine repeated, pointing down the street to where the tall knight stood. The two watched as the man Percival was talking to pointed down toward where Hunith's house was. Percival nodded in thanks and started walking closer.

"Stay here." Merlin said, looking over at Hunith.

He looked back over at Gwaine, who nodded and drew his sword. Merlin lead the way out of the house and started walking toward Percival, Gwaine right behind him. The warlock looked back and saw that his Mother had only listened to him part way and was watching from the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Percival?" Merlin asked wairly.

"Looking for you two." Percival answered, eyeing Gwaine somewhat nervously. "I'm not here to arrest you."

"Then what are you here for?" Gwaine asked, taking a step closer with his sword pointed toward the ground between him and his friend.

"To warn you." Percival replied. "Camelot's knights are on their way here to hold your Mother hostage."

"What?" Merlin asked, eyes going wide. "Why?"

"Perhaps we should talk about this somewhere more private." Percival suggested. Seeing the hesitant looks on both men's faces, he added. "I'm on your side. I left Camelot with no intention of returning."

Merlin nodded once and turned back to his Mother's house. Hunith's eyes were wide, though whether out of fear or shock it was hard to say. Merlin placed a protective arm around her shoulder and led the way inside. Gwaine resheathed his sword and, with one wary glance at Percival, followed Merlin inside. Percival tied his horse beside the other two and walked inside as well, shutting the door behind him.

"Why are the knights coming after my mother?" Merlin asked before Percival had even turned around.

"He believes by holding her that you and Gwaine will come running," Percival explained. "He plans to kill you both here, with no trial, no going back to Camelot."

"Bu...but that's not right!" Hunith gasped, grabbing onto Merlin.

"Arthur is not right at the moment." Percival replied. "That's not all he's done."

"It's only been a day," Gwaine said, slight disbelief in his voice. "How much could he have done?"

"He's ordered a second Great Purge." Percival answered.

"What?" Merlin gasped.

"He's already ordered Leon to begin arresting all under suspcion of using magic or protecting those with magic." Percival started to say something more, but he hesitated.

"What else has he done?" Merlin asked quietly, not sure he wanted to know.

"He's arrested Gaius." Percival announced reluctantly. "His trial is today, but Arthur has all but passed sentance."

"They're going to burn him?" Hunith gasped.

Percival nodded. Hunith couldn't keep the tears from falling as she took in what she had just learned. She was to be held hostage, possibly killed. Her son and his friend were to be killed on sight, and her only brother was to be burned at the stake. Merlin pulled her into him and she sobbed against his chest. Merlin tried to hold back his own tears, but failed and they poured from his face, but he made no sound.

"Why did you come to tell us this?" Gwaine asked.

"I became a knight of Camelot because I believed that what Arthur was doing was the right and just thing to do." Percival explained, his eyes clouding somewhat. "He's changed. It may have only been a day, but I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. The Arthur we know is gone."

"How long do we have?" Merlin asked, choking slightly on his words.

"They were to leave this morning," Percival answered. "If they push their horses they could be here by nightfall, morning at the latest."

Hunith had stopped crying and looked up at her son through red eyes. She saw the hurt he felt along with the rising anger. She held on tighter, suddenly fearful of what her son would do if he allowed his anger to take hold of him. Merlin patted her on the back gently before slipping out of her grip and walking over to look out the window.

"There's a cav about three miles from here," Merlin said slowly, not turning around to look at the three in the room. "Take my mother there. I'll meet up with you shortly."

"What are you going to do?" Gwaine asked, moving to stand beside his friend.

"I'm going to save Gaius." Merlin answered, turning around to face them.

"Merlin," Hunith began, but her son cut her off.

"No, Mother. I know Gaius would tell me to leave him, but I'm not going to. Not after all he's done for me."

Hunith nodded reluctantly, feeling that by the end of the day both her brother and son would be dead. Suddenly feeling faint, Hunith moved over to a chair and sank into it. She looked up at her son and the two ex-knights, both still dressed in the armor of a knight of Camelot.

"How are you going to get there in time?" Percival asked. "Even if you left right now, you'd be lucky to get there before they execute him."

"Obviously he'll use some sort of transportation spell." Gwaine said before Merlin could answer. Hesitantly, he looked over at Merlin and asked, "You can do that, right?"

"I don't really know." Merlin replied with a shrug. "I've never tried. I don't even know a spell for that."

"Well can't you make one up?" Gwaine asked.

"Magic doesn't work like that, Gwaine." Merlin sighed. "Yes, I can make up spells, but if even one small word or phrasing is off the spell could go completly wrong or do the opposite of what I want to happen."

"Oh." Gwaine said simply, sounding embarassed.

The room fell silent for a moment, before Percival suddenly thought of something and began rummagging through one of the three bags he had carried in. The other three looked over at him curiously, wondering what on earth he was doing, when he looked up and held an old book out.

"Would this help?" He asked, holding it out toward Merlin.

"My spell book!" Merlin breathed, reaching out and grabbing the book fondly. "But how?"

"I use to hide things under the floorboards to." Percival grinned. "I stopped by your two's rooms to get your belongings before I left." He tossed Gwaine a bag. The rogue instantly started to go through the bag, causing the tall man to laugh and add, "The ale is still on the horse, Gwaine. And I left your staff out there as well, Merlin. What is that by the way?"

"It's a Sidhe staff," Merlin answered as he flipped through the book.

"How did you get a Sidhe staff?" Gwaine asked, eyes wide.

"Long story," Merlin said, glancing up at him briefly. "Basically two Sidhe were trying to kill Arthur, but I killed them and kept the staff."

"You killed two Sidhe?" Percival asked in awe.

"Four, actually." Merlin replied. Whispering quietly, his eyes flashed gold and the pages of the book suddenly began turning on their own, faster then should be possible. With another flash of gold, the book suddenly stopped, open to one page. "Here. A transportation spell. Looks fairly easy."

Gwaine and Percival, both curious, looked over his shoulder and down at the strange words on the page. Hunith, though curious, stayed seated and watched the three men, figuring she could look at the book later. Though he hadn't said anything, Hunith had a suspcion that she had seen the book before in the hands of Gaius.

"You can read this gibberish?" Gwaine asked, sounding confused as well as impressed.

"It's not gibberish," Merlin protested, though he grinned as he said it. "It's the language of the Old Religion. And yes, I can read it."

"How?" Gwaine asked, feeling a headache coming on from just looking at the confusing mass of letters and symbols.

"Practice," Merlin replied, studying the spell he would need silently. "Lots and lots of practice."

"What's this say?" Gwaine asked, pointing to the spell below the one Merlin needed.

"We don't have time." Merlin said with a shake of his head.

He shut the book and handed it over to his Mother, who instantly opened it and smiled a little as she recognized it as the one her father had given to Gaius. Of course her brother would have given it to Merlin, the man was like a son to him. She flipped through the pages, remembering her own father looking through it and making up stories as if he was reading from them.

"Percival, will you go and get me my staff?" Merlin asked. Percival nodded and went to do as he was told. Merlin then turned to his Mother and added, "Gather what food and items you may need, and any herbs you have for when I bring Gaius back."

Hunith nodded and turned to gather a few belongings. She kept looking over to where Gwaine and Merlin and Percival when he returned were talking quietly, going over plans no doubt. For a moment, she thought about going closer and evesdropping, but she thought better of it. It would be better if she didn't know what her son was planning.

"Are you ready, Mother?" Merlin asked.

"Almost," she said with a nod and finished tying the blanket she was carrying food in. "How long will you be gone?"

"Evening at the latest." Merlin answered as he walked over to stand beside her. He looked down at her and gave a small smile. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

"You know I will." She said, smiling back. Turning serious, she placed a hand on his arm and added, "Don't let your anger get the best of you. Letting anger control you will help no one, least of all Gaius."

Merlin nodded, the smile fading from his face. He bent down to hug her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, but he didn't say anything. He turned to Gwaine and Percival, who were gathering their own bags and preparing to leave for the cave.

"I still think I should go with you," Gwaine pouted.

"I know," Merlin said with a small smile. "Keep her safe."

"We will." Percival replied.

Gwaine nodded and the two moved over to stand beside Hunith. Merlin took a deep breath and took a step back before quietly chanting the transportation spell as the three looked on in interest and nervousness.

"Wegfór geond sé geþyll; æþrýtnes mé æt cyning Arthur of Camelot."

There was no flashy exit, just a little wind as Merlin turned on his heel and simply vanished from the room. Gwaine, Percival, and Hunith stared at the place their friend and son had been standing just a moment ago. Gwaine was the first to look away.

"Let's go." He said, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Percival and Gwaine started for the door, each waiting for Hunith to do the same. Hesitating slightly, she sighed and offered a silent prayer for her brother and son and turned to follow the two men to the cave.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"The man before you," Arthur announced in a calm voice, as if he was announcing the winner of a race. "Has been found guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic and of protecting a known sorcerer and criminal. As ordered by the laws of Camelot, I, Arthur Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. Gaius, freeman of Camelot, for the use of magic and the protection you granted to Camelot's number one enemy, you shall die by the flames."

Arthur raised his arm and made eye contact with the executioner holding a lit torch. Glancing around once at the sorrowful faces, Arthur dropped his arm. The executioner didn't waste any time in setting the logs on fire. He moved around the pyre, lighting every log he could in an attempt to build the fire high so the execution wouldn't last as long. The man looked up at Gaius through his black hood. His eyes were full of sorrow and regret as he waited for the old physcian to slowly burn.

Gaius looked up at Arthur through the smoke and flames. He could feel the flames lapping at his feet and he drew them as close as possible to the pole he was tied to. His hands were numb, the ropes tying him to the pole cutting the circulation off. The smoke began to drift upwards and Gaius couldn't keep back the racking cough and the tears as it flew into his face. The flames were at his feet and he could feel the scorching heat as they slowly inched their way toward his toes.

A scream tore through his throat as the flames finally reached him, setting his boots on fire. Smoke poured into his mouth, choking off his scream of agony. He coughed and tears poured from his eyes, no longer caused by the smoke. He could feel the fire crawling up his body, burning his feet from the outside in. The pain was unbearable, it was becoming harder to breath and the physcian in him was telling him he had just minutes, if that, to live.

His vision blurred by the tears, he looked up through the smoke at the balcony. A sob, broken by a cough and a scream, came from his lips as the flames reached his hips, turning his legs to burned crisps slowly. Gasping for breath that would not come, Gaius could just barely make out the outline of Arthur staring down at him, unflinching, unmoving.

The flames leaped higher and the heat became unbearable. Another agony-filled scream tore through his throat and the smoke drifted into his mouth, choking him. The smoke and flames were blinding now, and Gaius could no longer see anything except the flames. It was becoming harder to breath and, with a panic filled start, he realized he couldn't draw in another breath.

He could feel his brain shutting down; he knew he should try to escape, to use the magic he was accused of having to end the flames. But his mind and body were slowly shutting down as the flames climbed higher and the pain increased. He didn't even realize that the rope binding him to the pole had burned away.

Another scream escaped his lips and he his eyes shut against the pain. Gaius tried to draw in a breath of air, but all that filled his lungs was the black smoke and the heat of the flames. He could feel his life leaving him and, with one last attempt for fresh air, his body grew limp and fell down into the flames.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur's eyes never left the pyre. He watched as the flames grew higher and screams and sobs came from the man almost hidden behind a wall of fire and smoke. He could hear the cries of the people, mostly from the women as they cried for the old physician. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirs Leon and Elyan both trying to hide their eyes from the seen before them.

He raised his head and scanned the people, noticing the reactions of those gathered. Tears were in all the women and children, and even some of the men. Not one face showed support or relief that another sorcerer and traitor was leaving this world. Arthur frowned, but he had been expecting it. Gaius was a popular man.

One last agony-filled scream came from the pyre, almost hiding the sound of a sudden wind and the sound of feet hitting the ground that came from behind him. Turning and drawing his sword in one fluid motion, Arthur gasped in shock and surprise when he saw Merlin, a strange staff in his hand, standing behind him.

"Sorcerer!" Arthur hissed, bringing his sword into a defensive stance. He could hear the gasps of shock and even a few shrieks of fear coming from the crowd as they looked up onto the balcony, but he forced them into the back of his mind.

"Where is he?" Merlin asked, his voice cold and low. "Where is Gaius?"

"Gone." Arthur replied, advancing a step.

Merlin took a step back and held the staff out. Arthur almost laughed as he saw his old manservant holding a stick with a nice jewel on the top out at him. The laugh died in his throat, though, as Merlin's eyes changed to gold and blue light shot out from the staff. Arthur threw himself to one side, coming up in a roll and saw that the light hadn't been aimed at him, but at the fire below.

The spell hit the flames and they fizzled out instantly. Gasps came from the crowd, including the three on the balcony, as they all realized Merlin had said no spell. Paying no attention to the eyes around him, Merlin looked down at the pyre and choked back a cry as he saw the half burned body of his father figure lying motionless. One look was all it took for Merlin to know Gaius was dead.

"How could you?" Anger burned in Merlin's eyes as he turned on Arthur. "He was your friend!"

"He was a traitor," Arthur hissed, "And a sorcerer. He betrayed me, betrayed Camelot for years. He got what he deserved."

"He never betrayed you!" Merlin cried out, tears slipping down his face. "All he ever did was help me to defend and protect Camelot, to protect you! He loved you, Arthur, like a son. And you killed him!"

"He got what he deserved." Arthur repeated. Lunging forward suddenly, he shouted,"And so will you!"

Merlin had known it was coming before Arthur had moved. He knew the King like the back of his hand and the supposedly surprise attack was anything but. Without a word, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and time slowed, allowing Merlin to easily step to the side. Using his staff as a weapon, Merlin brought it down across Arthur's back, sending the king crashing to the ground as time resumed it's normal speed.

Arthur turned over and started to rise once more, but Merlin planted his foot firmly on the king's chest, preventing him from rising. With a flash of gold, Arthur's sword flew from his hands and into Merlin's.

"I promise you, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin threatened quietly, to where only Arthur, Leon, and Elyan could hear. "For what you did today, you will pay. Camelot will fall without me around to stop the magical attacks. Good luck defending your kingdom without Emrys at your side."

Before anyone could react, Merlin had chanted a spell and vanished from the balcony in a gush of wind, leaving behind a silent crowd staring up at their fallen king.

* * *

**Spell Translations**

**(Anything in parenthesis is not in Old English)**

**Wegfór geond sé geþyll; æþrýtnes mé æt cyning Arthur of Camelot-**_Travel/Journey through the air/bleeze; take me to King (Arthur of Camelot) _


	9. Chapter 9: No Turning Back

_**This is going to be the last chapter for a week, possibly more. I leave tomorrow for a trip and won't be back til the 23**__**rd **__**so there will be no updates at all next week. I will be taking a pen and paper with me and I will be writing, though I don't know how much I will be able to get done as it should be a very busy week. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites that this story has recieved. It means a lot to me and I'm glad so many are enjoying this story! Thank you! :) **_

_**Also, I appolgize if Elyan is out of character any. I never really liked him that much and didn't pay him any mind outside of the two episodes that are based around him, so I don't know his character that well. I hope I've done a good job, but the characterizations are really worrying me for this story for some reason. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing. **_

* * *

_Chapter 9: No Turning Back_

_We wre one with our destinies entwine...With no-one wearing their  
real face, it's a whiteout of emotion and I've only got  
my brittle bones to break the fall...And we're  
shedding every value our  
mother's taught.  
-War by Poets of the Fall _

* * *

Gwaine was pacing the cave, looking toward the entrance every so often impatiently. One hand rested on the hilt of his sword, and his body was tense. Percival leaned up against the side of the cave, hand resting on his own sword. Hunith sat on a small rock near him, staring down at her hands and lost in her thoughts.

"Where is he?" Gwaine asked for the fifteenth time in as many minutes. "He should be here by now!"

"He would have to break into the dungeons, rescue Gaius, and then make his way back here." Percival said, "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"He still should be here." Gwaine insisted, pausing in his pacing to look at Percival. "He has magic after all."

"He would still have to get by the guards," Percival argued, "And that could take awhile."

Gwaine opened his mouth to argue back, but the sound of a sudden wind from the entrance of the cave cut him off. Gwaine and Percival turned to look, each drawing their swords, and Hunith looked up with tired eyes. A sob came from her throat as she saw Merlin standing at the entrance with no Gaius.

Merlin had tears running from his eyes as he walked forward, leaning heavily on his staff with a familar sword hanging loose in his other hand. Gwaine and Percival looked over Merlin carefully and both saw that he wasn't ingured in any way. Gwaine walked forward and placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder, not saying a word for once.

Merlin looked over at Gwaine, and the rogue could see the pain and hurt in his friends eyes. Merlin walked across the cave, no longer leaning on his staff, and Gwaine stayed where he was, simply watching. Merlin bent down beside his crying mother and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, asking a silent question with her eyes: _Is he dead? _Merlin nodded and Hunith began crying once more. Merlin, tears in hsi own eyes, pulled her to him and held her close as she cried for her brother. Percival and Gwaine both lowered their heads in respect.

"What happened, Merlin?" Percival asked quietly after a few moments.

"I was to late," Merlin explained, his words forced as sobs tried to break from his throat. "When I got there, he had already been burned to death. And Arthur just watched and said he got what he deserved."

Merlin took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing and explained all that had happened, leaving out no details. Except one, the one fact that he had barely been aware of and barely remembered doing until Gwaine pointed it out.

"Why do you have Arthur's sword, Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin looked down at the hand not wrapped around his mother in surprise. He remembered grabbing Arthur's sword, though it was a very vauge memory, even though it had just happened minutes ago.

"In the wrong hands," Merlin finally said, "The sword can do great harm. It was forged for Arthur, but in his hands it will do evil. I promised a friend I would keep it out of the wrong hands, so I took it."

"Would this friend happen to have scales?" Gwaine asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes." Merlin replied without any trace of a smile.

Gwaine sighed and looked down, deciding to keep silent for once. Percival, knowing Merlin and Hunith would need time to grieve, walked over to Gwaine. He motioned toward the entrance to the cave with his hand and Gwaine nodded in understanding. The two ex-knights walked out of the cave to sit out of sight. Neither spoke a word, both lost in their own thoughts.

Percival was saddened by Gaius's death. Over the years, he had become friends with the old man, going to him in his off time to learn about different herbs. It never hurt to be prepared, he had said. The man had been good company and didn't deserve to die simply for protecting the man he looked on as a son. Percival sighed, wondering how Arthur had become so twisted in so little time.

Gwaine had never really spent much time with Gaius. Medicines and potions made him nervous, so unless he had to, he hadn't spent much time in the physicians chambers. While he might not have been close to Gaius, he still knew the man hadn't deserved to die such an unjust and painful death. Gwaine could feel anger growing as he thought about how Arthur had ordered his old friend's death.

Inside the cave, Merlin held his Mother, the sword Excalibur still in one hand while his staff lay on the floor behind him. Hunith cried until she could cry no more, then drew herself away from her son and sat up. She looked up through red eyes and saw the tears staining Merlin's face and she wiped them away, ignoring her own.

"I should have saved him." Merlin whispered, agony and sorrow coming through in his voice. "I should have done something!"

"There was nothing you could do," Hunith said quietly, voice hoarse from her sobbing.

"There must have been something." Merlin argued. "The cup of life! If I can find it I can..."

"No, Merlin," Hunith inturrupted harshly. Gentler, she added, "Gaius was an old man, Merlin. The last letter he wrote to me he said he was dying. He wouldn't want you giving your life or the life of anyone else just to bring him back."

Merlin took a deep breath, nodding ever so slightly. He knew his mother was right. Hadn't Gaius told him again and again not to sacrafice himself or anything to save his life? But he had never listened before, why should this time be any different?

"Don't even think about it, Merlin." Hunith ordered.

"Think about what?" Merlin asked, avoiding meeting her eyes.

"I know you're still thinking about offering your life for Gaius's," Hunith clarified, showing that she knew her son better then anyone. "Don't do it. It's to late."

Merlin sighed and dropped his head, knowing she was right. He drew his arm back and held the sword lightly in both hands. He remembered how the sword came to be, how it had been used all those years ago in his own hands to slay the living dead. He remembered how he had thrown the sword in the lake, then retrieved it, then plunged into the sword for Arthur to retake. Since that battle for Camelot, the sword hadn't left Arthur's side. And now he had taken it back.

"I need to talk to Kilgharrah." He said suddenly, standing.

Hunith nodded, as if she had been expecting it. She stood alongside him and wiped the tears from her eyes. Bending, she picked his staff up and followed him out of the cave. Gwaine and Percival both fell in beside them as they walked out of the cave. Merlin took a couple glances at them, then around the area to make sure their was room.

Throwing his head back, Merlin roared, "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

"What are you doing?" Percival shouted, stumbling backwards in shock.

Gwaine also stumbled backwards in surprise, though he had a suspician of what his friend was doing.

"Calling a friend." Merlin replied, glancing back at the three before scanning the skies.

Hunith couldn't keep back a small smile as she heard her son call for the Great Dragon. She had never heard Balinor use his Dragonlord powers as the dragons had all been killed or imprisioned by then, but she could almost hear his voice in Merlin's calling.

They didn't have to wait long before two specks in the distant sky appeared and started drawing closer. Percival's eyes widened as the two creatures grew closer and he realized what they were.

"Dragons?" He exclaimed. "You're a dragonlord?"

"Did Gwaine not tell you?" Merlin asked innocently. His voice was joking, but in his eyes you could still see the pain and sorrow.

"No, he did not." Percival said, glaring at the rogue.

Gwaine simply grinned and shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind."

Percival started to say something, but the flapping of wings stopped him. The four watched as the two dragons-one huge with brown-gold scales and golden eyes, the other much younger and pure white, though still about a third the size of the other-landed in front of them.

"So soon, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked, referring to how they had just talked two days prior.

"Arthur knows I have magic," Merlin said, not wanting to put up with Kilgharrah's round about ways. "And he hates me for it. He has accused me of killing his son. He's ordered another Purge and I'm at the top of his list. Gaius is already dead."

"This explains the tear we felt, Aithusa." Kilgharrah said, turning his massive head to the smaller dragon.

"Destiny has shattered?" Aithusa asked, tilting her head much like a dog does.

"They talk?" Gwaine exclaimed. Of all the things he had heard of dragons, their ability to speak English wasn't one of them.

"Of course we speak, Sir Gwaine." Kilgharrah said, amusment in his voice.

"Just Gwaine." Gwaine corrected, knowing there was no way he was still a knight.

"Patrick?" Aithusa asked, bending her head toward Percival.

"Uh, Percival." he corrected, backing away slightly.

"I was close!" Aithusa said, looking up at Kilgharrah who just shook his head.

"What do you mean destiny has shattered?" Merlin asked before anyone could say anything else.

"We mean just that." Kilgharrah answered, all humor gone from his voice. "Arthur will no longer unite the land of Albion. He is to far gone in his hate to return magic back to the land."

"But it's only been a day!" Hunith spoke up. "Surely he will come around once he has finished grieving his son!"

"Perhaps," Kilgharrah said, looking down at the woman curiously. "If that were to happen, then it is possible he could still unite the land."

"Arthur will never finish grieving Gwydre," Merlin said with a shake of his head. "He loved the boy more then anything in this world and the next. Without Gwen, he will never be able to get over his son's death. Or my supposed betrayal."

"It does seem to be that way." Kilgharrah said grievously. "I see you stole the sword."

"You said it could do great harm in the wrong hands," Merlin said slowly, looking down at the sword. "Arthur's hands are the wrong hands now."

"Be that as it may," Kilgharrah started, and Merlin could detect a hint of frustration in his voice, "The sword was forged for Arthur and Arthur alone. No one else may wield it."

"I can put it back in the stone," Merlin suggested. "Or throw it into the lake. Then no one could wield it."

"Hide it well, young warlock." Kilgharrah advised. "For if Arthur were to find it again, , no matter in what way you hide it, he will be able to retrieve it."

"He will never find it." Merlin promised, tightening his grip on the sword.

"See that he does not, young warlock." Kilgharrah charged.

"What about the future of Albion?" Hunith asked. Merlin had told her of his and Arthur's destiny the first year he had gone to Camelot and she had looked forward to the day their destinies came to be.

"Without Arthur," Kilgharrah said slowly, sadly. "There can be no Albion."

"Destiny is shattered." Aithusa repeated her earlier question, but it was a question no longer.

Merlin's head lowered and a single tear slipped from his eye. For almost twenty years he had stayed by Arthur's side, protecting him from all the dangers he had faced. Arthur had been closer then a friend, he had been his brother. But now he wanted nothing to do with him and it was almost more then Merlin could take.

He had seen so many people die, so many people hurt in the past. Will. Freya. His father. Gwen's father Tom. Lancelot. More people then he could name had fallen in the past years, but he had tried to hide their deaths, saying they would not be in vain. That when Albion was created then their suffering and deaths would be avenged.

And now that would never come to be.

"What do I do now?" Merlin asked quietly, looking up to meet the dragon's eyes.

"That is up to you." Kilgharrah replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Do you know where Iseldir is?" Merlin asked, trying to make his voice strong even though he didn't feel strong at all.

"I know many things," Kilgharrah said mysteriously and there was a glint of mischief in his golden eyes.

"Where is he?" Merlin asked bluntly, not wanting to put up with the dragon's round-about ways.

"He and his clan is only five miles to the East, just outside of Camelot's boundries." Aithusa said before Kilgharrah could say a riddle.

"Thank you, Aithusa." Merlin said, giving the young dragon a small sad smile.

Aithusa smiled back, showing her large white teeth. Percival, still in shock of seeing two dragons when they were supposed to be extinct, was completly confused at what was going on. He looked toward Gwaine, raising his eyebrow in a silent plea for an explanation. Gwaine just shrugged and mouthed _Later _before turning back to the dragons with a curious look on his face.

"You must be careful, young warlock." Kilgharrah warned, rising in the air. "There are enemies all around you."

"What do you mean?" Merlin shouted, but neither dragon replied as they took off through the air. "Stupid dragon." Merlin muttered under his breath. "Never can give a straight answer."

The four grew silent and simply watched as the two dragons slowly faded from their view. Merlin lowered his head and took a deep breath. He clutched Arthur's sword tightly in his hand, not wanting to let it go. He had hoped Kilgharrah would have helped him, would have told him what to do, but he should have known it was to much to ask for. The only time the dragon had ever given him a straight "do this" was when he had told him to kill Morgana and Mordred.

"Who is Iseldir?" Hunith asked after a few moments.

"A friend," Merlin answered, though truth be told he didn't know the druid that well. "A druid I've met several times before."

"Do you think he'll allow you to stay with him for awhile?" Hunith asked, walking up to her son.

"I believe so." Merlin replied, looking down at her. "You'll have to come to."

"I know." Hunith said sadly. And she did know. Arthur had already killed her brother to get to Merlin, he would come for her next. It was to dangerous to stay in Ealdor.

Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Letting his hand drop, he turned toward the cave. Gwaine and Percival turned as well, neither saying a word, though Gwaine looked like he was bursting with questions. He saw the look on Merlin's face, however, and knew that, for once, it would be best if he stayed silent.

"You don't have to stay with me." Merlin said softly, stopping to stand in front of them.

"I'm staying." Gwaine said instantly.

"Me too." Percival agreed.

Merlin smiled slightly, then it faded as he said, "But it's a death sentance. If you were to leave Camelot and have nothing more to do with me, then Arthur wouldn't try and kill you."

"You're my friend, Merlin," Gwaine said, completly serious for once. "And friends don't abandon each other."

"He's right." Percival said with a nod. "We're not leaving, Merlin."

Merlin smiled, the first true smile either had seen him give since the day before, and nodded. Gwaine smiled back and walked toward his friend, throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"Now then," he said dramatically and with a large grin. "You have some explaining to do!"

"About what?" Merlin asked nervously, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"First of all, I must know," Gwaine said, guiding Merlin back toward the cave with Percival and Hunith following behind, "Can you produce ale out of air?"

"Don't do it!" Percival said with a laugh. "He's bad enough sober, much less drunk!"

"Hey!" Gwaine exclaimed in mock anger. "I resent that!"

Merlin and Percival just laughed at their friend. Hunith, following slowly behind with Merlin's staff in her hand, smiled softly at the three men in front of her. Despite all that had happened in the past two days and the sorrow she still felt, the laughter of the three men still gave her hope for the future.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur leaned against the wall of his chambers, looking out his window over Camelot. He took a deep breath and wiped at the tears that spilled from his eyes. After his encounter with Merlin, he had gone to his room as quick as possible. He had held his grief in since hhe had first returned to Camelot with Gwydre's body. Now he couldn't stop the tears that spilled from his eyes.

The sun was still high in the sky as he looked out over his kingdom through blurry eyes. He hated crying. He had been raised to believe that crying was for women and weaklings, not for knights and certainly not for kings. However, he knew certain situations called for crying no matter what the griever may think. He had seen his own father cry when Uther had thought him dead, and now he grieved for his own son.

Arthur sighed, wiping at the tears once more. Gwydre was waiting for burial in the vaults below the city near Uther and Igraine. More tears slipped from his eyes as he pictured his son lying limp and lifeless in Merlin's arms. Anger briefly overcame his sorrow as he remembered Merlin performing his evil sorcerery on Gwydre, ending the boy's life.

His hands formed into fists and another tear slipped from his eye, though whether for his son or the loss of his brother he wasn't sure. His son's death hurt him, hurt him worse then almost anything he had ever been through. But the one thing he couldn't get out of his mind was the hurt and anger that had been in Merlin's eyes when he had knocked him to the ground after Gaius's death.

He took another deep breath and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Merlin's betrayal hurt worse then he wanted to admit. For years the man had been by his side, being a friend, adviser, and a brother to him. Never had Arthur imagined a life without Merlin. He had played to much of an important role in his life for him to imagine life without him.

And now he was gone. Arthur shook his head and walked over to his bed and sat down, head in his hands. He could still scaresly believe that Merlin of all people had magic. He couldn't believe that Merlin-stupid, clumsy, idiotic yet sometimes wise Merlin-was evil. The man had gotten upset at animal's deaths for pete's sake! It just didn't make any sence!

Arthur stood up suddenly, hands clapsed behind his back, and started pacing the room. The tears had stopped, only to be replaced by confusion, betrayal and anger. Merlin had been his brother; he had trusted him, relied on him even. No one was closer to him then Merlin. And yet, Merlin had betrayed him.

A knock on the door broke through Arthur's thoughts. He stopped in his pacing and hurried to sit at his desk filled with paperwork, hoping it would look as if he was doing something productive.

"Enter." he called, picking up a random piece of paper.

The door opened slowly and Elyan walked in, clearly nervous. He shut the door behind him and stood there, not saying a word.

"Can I help you, Elyan?" Arthur asked, placing the paper-which, he noticed, he had been holding upside down-back onto the table.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling ok." Elyan said awkwardly.

"I'm as good as can be expected." Arthur replied. He suddenly wished Merlin was there. Elyan was a good brother-in-law, but he could talk to Merlin. _'Stop it!' _he thought angrily. '_Merlin is gone and is not coming back!' _

Elyan nodded and started to say something, before hesitating and closing his mouth. He shuffled slightly, feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

"Is there something you wish to say, Elyan?" Arthur asked, leaning back in his chair and studying the knight.

"Are you sure about starting another Purge, sire?" Elyan suddenly spat out, before looking down at the floor in embarassment.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked, eyes narrowing.

"I mean, is it wise to start executing sorcerers and making more enemies on top of the ones we already have?" Elyan said after a deep breath.

"Magic is evil, Elyan," Arthur said slowly as if explaining it to a child. "You have seen what harm it can do. I have grown leniant and it's time I stop being so."

"Are you sure this isn't just about Merlin, Arthur?" Elyan asked, taking a step forward and using the king's first name to show he was being friendly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked, getting to his feet slowly.

"I know you're angry at him, sire." Elyan explained, reverting back to the respectful way he was comfortable with. Arthur might have been his brother-in-law, but he was still the king. "And when people are angry they make hasty desicions."

"I made no hasty desicions!" Arthur snapped.

"A purge of magic will just create more enemies." Elyan pressed. "Surely not all magic can be evil!"

"Magic killed my mother," Arthur said slowly, trying to reign in his anger. "And my father and son. Magic killed your nephew! How can you say that magic isn't evil?"

"Merlin didn't kill Gwydre." Elyan insisted, stepping further into the room, suddenly feeling braver then when he had entered.

"I saw him!" Arthur shouted, hitting his hand against the desk and sending papers to the floor. "He used magic to kill my son!"

"Gwydre was already dying, Arthur!" Elyan insisted, his voice calm but forceful. "The boar had gotten him in the stomach. Merlin was trying to save him!"

"Lies!" Arthur shouted, glaring at Elyan who backed up slightly. "Merlin killed my son! He betrayed me for years! He is a liar and a murderer!"

"Arthur," Elyan started, but was cut off quickly.

"No more, Sir Elyan." Arthur stressed the _sir_, effectivly ending the conversation.

"Yes, my lord." Elyan sighed and bowed his head respectfully.

"Are the knights on their way to Ealdor?" Arthur asked, turning to walk to the window once more.

"Yes sire," Elyan replied sadly. "They left about an hour ago."

"Good." Arthur said. He waved his hand, a clear sign of dismissal.

"Sire." Elyan bowed his head once more and turned to walk out the door.

Arthur heard him go and took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger once more. Now was the time to grieve his son, he would deal with Merlin and the traitor knights later.

* * *

**Spell Translations**

**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes- **_O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one. __(Copied straight from the Merlin Wiki site)_


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Straw

_**I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long. I went on a mission trip and thought I would get time to write, but that didn't happen. Then had a reenactment and went to my grandparents...it's been a busy week haha Then ontop of all that, this chapter kept giving me a hard time. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen, but making it happen was the hard part! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I love digging into character's feelings, even the characters I don't like so much. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Final Straw  
__  
__Watch the end through dying eyes; now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies...I will not bow! I will  
not break I will shut the world away! I will  
not fall, I will not fade! I will  
take your breath away  
-I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Gwaine asked loudly, tossing his head to the side to shake his hair out of his eyes.

"For the last time," Merlin said in fake frustration, "Not yet!"

The four had left the cave that morning shortly after the dragons had left. Gwaine and Percvial had exchanged their armor and cloaks for simpler peasents clothes, though the chainmail was kept in their saddlebags and the fine Camelot swords remained at their sides. Having only three horses, Hunith rode double with Merlin and fidgited every so often in her discomfort.

"Well how much longer?" Gwaine asked, a grin threatning to break out.

"Aithusa said five miles," Percival answered with a shake of his head. "We have gone about three."

"Well less talking and more riding!" Gwaine couldn't keep the mischievious grin back. He had been playing this game since they had left the cave. "I'm ready to get off this horse!"

"I thought you were use to riding?" Hunith said, forming it into a question.

"I am," Gwaine replied, turning his grin toward her, "But I..."

Before Gwaine could finish his sentance, a loud shout rang across the area. The four riders all turned around, trying to find where the shout had come from. About fifty yards back on either side of the trail, they could see the forms of horsemen bursting through the trees and onto the trail. A flash of red gave their identies away as knights and guards of Camelot.

"Ride!"Gwaine shouted, spurring his horse on. The others quickly followed suit, causing Hunith to hold tightly to Merlin for fear of falling off.

"It's the traitors!" One of the pursuers yelled from behind them. "After them!"

The sound of horses hooves grew louder as the men spurred their horses into a gallop and took off after the three wanted men and the woman. It was evidant that the knights had been riding hard as the four new outlaws quicky began to outdistance them. Percival, riding just behind Gwaine, looked back past Merlin and Hunith and saw that the several of the horsemen had slowed from a gallop and were raising loaded crossbows.

"They've got crossbows!" Percival yelled, bending low on his horse, though he knew it would make no difference when they let loose the bolts.

The other three turned and looked back, before turning forward and bending low as well. No orders were yelled, but the four could hear the sharp "_twing"_ of the crossbow's releasing.

"Bordrand!" Merlin shouted, not turning to look at the crossbow bolts in flight.

His eyes glowed gold and an almost invisible shield appeared behind the four riders. The bolts hit the shield and, with a _loud "crack_", shattered and and fell to the ground in pieces. An angry shout came from the knights and the sound of galloping horses echoed once more.

Merlin turned in the saddle, careful not to unbalance his mother, and watched as more bolts flew through the air and hit the shield that followed behind them. The knights holding the crossbows were shooting at a gallop now, only slowing to reload. Satisfied that his shield was holding, he turned back around and spurred his horse faster.

Gwaine, his horse carrying the lightest load, was in the lead with Percival and Merlin and Hunith not far behind. Merlin noticed that Gwaine and Percival both were riding with one hand on the hilts of their swords and the other on the reigns. Hunith's grip on his waist was tight as she bounced behind him, and he knew she was scared to death both of their pursuers and of falling off.

With a start, Merlin realized that they were still heading in the general direction of Iseldir's camp. Percival had said they had only gone three miles. That meant that in two miles-more like one and a half at the rate they were going-he would be leading knights of Camelot directly into the area they planned to hide in. He would be endangering not only his life and that of Gwaine, Percival, and Hunith but of Iseldir and the rest of his druids as well.

A sudden scream of pain knocked Merlin out of his thoughts. He felt Hunith's grip slipping from his waist and he spun as much as possible in the saddle and, to his horror, saw his mother falling from the horse. In an instant, he knew what had happened. His concetration had slipped, causing the shield to weaken and allow a bolt to slip through and hit Hunith.

"No!" he shouted and reached out to catch her, but she fell to fast and hit the ground before he could stop her.

He yanked hard on the reigns, drawing his horse into as fast a stop as he could. Fear shooting through him, Merlin pratically jumped from his horse and dropped the reigns. Not paying attention the knights that were steadily growing closer, he dropped to his knees beside his still mother. He lifted her limp body and felt the wetness of blood and the shaft of a crossbow bolt portruding from her back.

"Mother!" He choked, pulling her limp body closer to him.

Hunith made no movement, just stayed limp in his arms, her head falling back and Merlin knew she was gone, probably dead before she hit the ground. Tears spilled from Merlin's eyes as he held tightly onto his mother's body. He heard the pounding of the horses hooves, a shout of triumph and a frightened cry of "Merlin!" coming from Gwaine and he looked up to see the pursuing knights only ten feet away from him.

"Acwele!" Merlin roared, his eyes flashing a dark gold.

The knight's barely had time to register what was happening before the spell hit them. Their eye's widened and one managed to let loose a scream of agony before all the knights and their horses suddenly vanished in an explosion of light.

Merlin was breathing hard as his eyes faded back to blue. He looked back down at his mother's dead body and bent forward, placing his face gently against hers. Sobs racked his body as his tears flowed freely. Behind him, still mounted, Gwaine and Percival could only watch. Both were in awe at Merlin's power and, though neither would admit it, quite scared of how Merlin-supposedly innocent, harmless, caring Merlin-had just ended the lives of several men and their animals.

None were sure how long they stood their like that, Gwaine and Percival watching as Merlin cried for his lost mother. It must have been several minutes however, before Merlin finally looked up and released his death grip on Hunith's body. His breathing shakey, he took several deep breaths to get it back under control and wiped furiously at his eyes. He turned around to face Gwaine and Percival, his eyes red and filled with pain and slight horror at what he had done.

Gwaine dismounted slowly and walked over. He bent down and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. He, for once, said nothing, but his meaning was clear in the gentle squeeze he gave his friend's shoulder: _I'm here for you. _Merlin looked at him through red eyes and gave the rogue a small, pained smile before letting his face fall into a look of determination.

"We need to get going," he announced, his voice croaking slightly. "There may be more out there."

Gwaine nodded and helped Merlin pick Hunith's body up. They carried her over to the horses, where Gwaine waited till Merlin had mounted to hand the body up to him. Once Gwaine was remounted as well, the three men started off down the trail.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur stood on the balcony looking into the courtyard where men were cleaning the debris from the latest burning. He suddenly understood why his father had preffered beheadings over burning. It took to long to clean the burned pyre up and the smell of burning flesh lingered for weeks. Beheading was quick, simple, and left no smell or mess. Just the way his father had liked it.

But, Arthur mused, he was not his father. Times were different now, worse then they had been in his father's time. It had barely been a day since Gaius's execution, and already the guards had brought in two men and a woman suspected of sorcerery. Their trials had been quick and they had been burned that very day.

Arthur's thoughts turned to the reactions the people had had to the executions. Some of the younger ones had looked on in approval, but the majority of the people had looked on in sadness and, in some cases, dissaproval. In the faces of several, though not many, he had seen anger. He remembered their faces well and made a mental note to have the guards watch those few. It would not do to have those few start a rebellion.

"My lord?" Leon's voice broke into Arthur's thoughts and he turned to see the knight standing just inside the balcony's door.

"Yes, Sir Leon?" Arthur said as he turned on his heel and walked into the room that lead to the balcony. "Have you heard from the knights sent to Ealdor?"

"I have, Sire." Leon bowed respectfully and followed his king out of the room and into the corridor. "It seems that Mer..." Leon cut off quickly and corrected himself, remembering at the last moment the order Arthur had given about speaking Merlin's name. "It seems that the traitor got their ahead of us. He and the other two traitors took Hunith into hiding."

"Blast it!" Arthur exclaimed, hitting his fist into his palm. Thenm just realizing what Leon had said, he turned and asked."Wait, did you say two traitors?"

"Yes sire," Leon answered hesitantly. "It seems that Percival ran off to join them just before Gaius was executed."

"And you're just now telling me this, why?" Arthur barked, turning furiously on his most loyal knight.

"I thought it was possible that he had just run off, Sire." Leon responded, taking a step away from the angry king. "But the only surviving knight reported that he saw Percival with Gwaine and the traitor."

"The only survivor?" Leon could hear the fury in Arthur's voice and figured he had better explain quick or risk losing his head.

"The knights were able to track the traitors down and killed Hunith, but before they could kill the rest Mer...the traitor killed them all save the one who had remained hidden in the forest."

"What was he doing hiding in the forest?" Arthur snapped.

"Sir Premel*****was ordered by Sir Helire to remain behind and watch in case the sorcerer managed to get the upper hand." Leon explained. "Sir Premel did as he was ordered and came back to give a full report, including where the traitors are going."

"Where are they going?" Arthur asked, sudden excitement filling his voice.

Leon didn't answer for a moment, suddenly unsure of himself. He knew that Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival were traitors and deserved what was coming to them. He may not like it-he had counted them as friends, and that wasn't something he took lightly-but if it was what his King ordered, he would do as he was told, including ordering men after them.

But to kill Merlin's mother. He had told Sir Helire to spare her and let her live in peace in Ealdor, but the man obviously hadn't listened and had killed her simply for who her son was. Leon shook his head. Sir Premel had told him how Merlin had held her body and killed all the knights with a single word and, quite frankly, he couldn't blame the man. If it had been his mother killed before his very eyes he would have wanted to do the same thing.

Arthur was looking at him impatiantly, wanting the name of the area Merlin and the two ex-knights were running to. Leon was suddenly reminded of a story his father had told him of when Uther had mercilessly chased down the last dragonlord Balinor, even though Uther and Balinor had been friends.

Looking into Arthur's eyes, Leon suddenly realized that he wasn't looking at Arthur. He wasn't even looking at Uther. Even Uther had stopped when he realized Balinor would take to much time and energy to chase down. But Arthur, Arthur wouldn't give up. He would keep chasing Merlin until the man was caught and killed.

For the first time in his life, Leon felt unsure of his place in life. All his teenage and adult life had been spent serving his king, serving Camelot and doing what was best for the people. Now, though, he was having second thoughts about what he was doing as a knight. Leon took a deep breath and breathed out slowly.

"They are heading toward a forrest on the borders of Camelot, in Cendred's old kingdom."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Life in the druid camp paused as the three riders rode in, one carrying the dead body of a woman. Several people's eyes widened in surprise and fear as they recognized two of the men as knights of Camelot, though without their cloaks and armor. Fewer recognized the kings manservant, but those that did let out a gasp of fear and ran to tell the elders.

Merlin rode first, with Gwaine and Percival flanking him on either side. His eyes scanned the shocked druids looking for the one he was hoping would be there. His shoulder's drooped when he didn't see Iseldir anywhere.

"We meet again, Emrys." Iseldir's voice rose from a tent off to their left and Merlin turned that way.

"Iseldir." Merlin greeted with a nod. There was no trace of humor or a smile on his face. "Have you heard what has been happening in Camelot?"

"The last we heard of Camelot was that the King's son had died." Iseldir replied, hands folded in front of him and a blank expression on his face. "Has something else happened that we should be aware of?"

"Destiny has shattered." Merlin said, repeating Aithusa's words. "Arthur believes that I killed Gwydre and is set to kill me. He has killed Gaius and...my mother," His voice choked off for a moment, and tears swelled in his eyes, but he calmed himself quickly. "Arthur has declared another Great Purge."

The blank expression fell from the druid chief's face. In his eyes, Merlin could see sorrow as well as fear and surprise. Iseldir recovered quickly, however, and the blank expression was soon back in place.

"I am sorry to hear that," he said, "More then I can say. But why have you come to me?"

"We need a place to hide," Merlin answered. "I was hoping you would be willing to let us remain with you."

"If you came alone, Emrys," Iseldir said slowly, "You would be more then welcome. But you have brought two knights of Camelot with you. How can we be sure that what you say is true?"

"Gwaine and Percival left Arthur to come with me," Merlin replied, "They are not here to spy for him. I give you my word on that."

Iseldir studied Merlin's face for a moment, before turning to several other elders beside him. Not a word was spoken, but Merlin knew they were having a full blown conversation with their minds. After several minutes, Iseldir turned back to Merlin and bowed.

"You are all welcome to stay with us." He announced.

"Thank you." Merlin replied, feeling as if a load had been taken from his shoulders.

"There is something you must know, Emrys." Iseldir added, looking solely at Merlin and ignoring Gwaine and Percival. "There is someone here you have met before."

"Who?" Merlin asked, feeling as if a stone had been dropped onto him. He knew few people outside of Camelot, and most of those were enemies.

A movement off to the side caught his eye and he turned to see a small cloaked figure pushing it's way to the front of the crowd. Merlin grew tense as a familiar voice echoed through his mind.

_"Hello Emrys." _

* * *

***One reason I like writing Merlin stories: You can make up names out of random objects and it will sound like a name because of the strange times. (I was look at pretzles and m&ms for Premel haha) **

**Spell Translations **

**Bordrand!-**_Shield! _

**Acwele!-** _Destroy!_


	11. Chapter 11: Torn in Two

_**Ok, I really love this chapter. I don't know why I love dealing with character's feelings, but it's fun! I do want to appologize for if I get Mordred out of character though. He's only in like 2 episodes and in one of them all he ever says is "Emrys" and "My Name is Mordred" (Ok, I know he said more but that's basically all he said haha) and this is a lot of years after the episode between him and Morgana. **_

_**Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I don't know Mordred's character that well, so I'm hoping I am at least somewhat close to how he is portrayed in the show. If I'm wrong, then I appologize, but it's an older Mordred to so yeah... haha I always pictured Mordred as about ten when we first meet him, so in this story he is now 24. **_

_"All words written in italics like this" _**are, for lack of a better word, mind speak. Like what Mordred and Iseldir do to Merlin a lot. **

**I just want to thank everyone sooooo much for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! They really mean a lot, especially during hard to write chapters. A special thanks to WindStar for answering my question about the religion in Merlin. I'll definatly keep that in mind. :)**

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothin'. **_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Torn In Two  
Oh, Death! Oh, Death! Oh, Death! Won't you spare me  
over til another year? But what is this I can't see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me? When  
God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on  
your soul?  
-Oh Death by Jen Titus_

* * *

_"Hello Emrys." _

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the little boy he had once helped save from certain death. Mordred hadn't changed except for having grown taller and having an older, wiser look on his young face. He wore a larger midnight blue cloak, with the hood thrown up over his face. He threw the hood back and looked up, his piercing blue eyes meeting Merlin's.

"Mordred." Merlin's voice was low, threatning almost.

"I have waited a long time, Emrys." Mordred took another step forward.

The air was hushed, with all the druids suddenly in shocked awe at the two powerful warlocks before them. All knew the prophecies, of how Emrys and Mordred would be mortal enemies and that Mordred was to be the Once and Future King's death.

"You've been quiet the past few years," Merlin said, eyes and voice growing cold. "I wondered what had happened to you. I had hoped you were dead."

"I had hoped the same of you, Emrys." Mordred replied, his eyes and voice equally as cold. "But destiny does not work that way."

"Destiny is through, Mordred." Merlin said, sorrow creeping into his voice.

"Perhaps for you," Mordred shrugged. "My destiny still is alive and well. I will kill Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin started to reply that he would never let that happen, but then he remembered the angerin Arthur's voice, the hate that had been in his eyes. It wasn't his destiny to protect Arthur anymore. Arthur had turned against him, killed his mother and the man who had been a second father to him. So why did he still feel protective of him?

_"Do nothing here." _Iseldir's voice echoed through his head and, Merlin suspected, through Merlin's as well. _"We will talk later. Mordred, do nothing." _

Merlin simply nodded, his eyes still locked on Mordred. For a moment, it looked as if Mordred was going to ignore Iseldir's order, but then the younger man gave a short, quick nod. Gwaine, Percival and the druids all watched in confused fasination. Very few knew what was going on, and those that did were waiting with baited breath.

"Come, Emrys," Iseldir broke the tense silence. "You and your friends must be tired. You should rest."

"I need to bury my mother." Merlin finally tore his eyes from Mordred, who slunk back into the crowd.

"Of course," Iseldir bowed. "If you will."

He motioned for them to follow, and the three dismounted, passing the reigns to a young boy who stepped forward. Merlin held Hunith's body close to his chest and fell in behind Iseldir. Gwaine and Percival, hands still on the hilts of their swords, followed behind somewhat nervously. Behind them, the druids slowly began to disperse, all talking in hushed voices about what they had just seen.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elyan leaned against the headboard of his bed and breathed deeply. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was late judging by the fact that darkness was beginning to fall. All day he had been forced to sit in the council room and listen to Arthur, Leon, and the other councilmen discuss what to do about Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival.

Arthur, of course, had been all for sending a squadron of knights, as well as soldiers and guards***, **after the three and had even offered to lead them himself. The councilmen and knights had been completly against any action what-so-ever. They had all seen Merlin's power when he appeared from no where at Gaius' execution and were in no hurry to see him back where he could kill them all.

The discussing-Elyan thought of it more as arguing, sometimes verging on fighting-had lasted for hours. Elyan had remained silent though whole time as, he noticed, had Sir Leon. No one had found it strange that Elyan had remained silent, he often did when it came to council meetings. But it was a rare thing indeed for Sir Leon to remain silent. When questioned, the knight had simply said he had nothing to say.

Elyan ran weary hand through his hair. The whole time the meeting had been going on, he had been silently praying that Arthur would see sence. But his prayers had gone unanswered. By the end of the meeting, the council had agreed to Arthur's plan. They rode in the morning for the border.

The commoner knight sighed, wondering if he had done the right thing in remaining behind with Arthur. He had stayed in hopes of talking sence into Arthur, but now he could see that the only one who would be able to talk any sence into the king would be Merlin, and there was no chance of that happening any time soon. The way Arthur was acting, Merlin would be dead the second he laid eyes on him.

Elyan sighed, wondering not for the first time what had happened to Arthur. Yes, he had lost his son and best friend, but how had such a great man completly turn around and become the exact opposite. The Arthur that had married his sister would never kill or chase after his friends without first letting them explain.

Then again, he thought, the Arthur that Gwen had married had died along with her. From the day Gwen and little Anna had died, Arthur as he had known him had dissappeared. Yes, Merlin had managed to revive parts of the old Arthur-it seemed Merlin could always bring Arthur back-but parts of him had remained gone.

Merlin could always bring Arthur back when he lost himself. Whenever the king had a problem or something was wrong, Merlin had always been there to bring him out of it and restore his hope, his perseverance. And now Merlin was gone. Elyan knew that was what had made Arthur become someone else. He believed Merlin had betrayed him, his best friend, his brother had betrayed him and that hurt him.

Elyan sighed again. It didn't matter anymore why Arthur had turned into a completly different person, all that mattered was that he had and tomorrow Elyan would have to ride out to kill his friends, including one of his closest. Him and Percival had, in the years they had served as knights, become good friends****. **And now he was being sent to kill his best friend.

He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. So much had happened in just a few days and he had never felt so tired. The last thought he had before falling asleep was _"Should I have gone with Percival?" _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sir Leon couldn't help but sneak glances at Arthur as they rode quickly down the trail through the forrest. He wasn't sure what he was looking for- a sign of the old Arthur, perhaps. If that was what he was looking for, then he was sorely dissapointed.

In the past, everytime Arthur had led a band of knights after criminals-whether they be slave traders, bandits, druids, or sorcerers-he had never liked it. The old Arthur hated killing, even if the man deserved it.

But now Leon could see no trace of sorrow at the thought of what they were doing. They were hunting to kill, but from Arthur's stone cold face you would think they were simply hunting a rabbit. Leon couldn't repress a shiver as he remembered Uther wearing the same look during executions.

He had spent the past day and night thinking of where he stood, but as yet he wasn't sure. Always before he had followed Arthur without hesitation. But now, now he wasn't so sure. He had always followed Arthur because he believed in what he had stood for-peace and prosperity. Now he wasn't so sure of what Arthur stood for.

It was strange, Leon thought, how so much could change in so little time. Sure, he had seen changes before, but nothing had been so huge a change as the one he saw in Arthur. Arthur had become Uther...no, he had become worse then Uther. At least Uther had given in when the man he was after got to far out. Leon knew Arthur would never give up until Merlin was dead.

And that was what had Leon struggling. He knew he should want Merlin dead, he was an evil sorcerer after all, but he just couldn't. Anytime he thought of Merlin, he saw the happy, helpful boy he had always been. He just couldn't see an evil bone in Merlin's body.

Leon sighed and looked back at Arthur. _'Is this really the right thing to do?' _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival sat in the tent they had been given. Their blankets were spread on the ground, saddlebags and belongings off to one side. Merlin leaned up against his bags, playing with a small flame he had conjured. Percival and Gwaine watched him, half in fasination at the magic and half in worry at the silent man.

"Who was that boy?" Gwaine asked after a few moments.

"Mordred." Merlin replied stiffly, not taking his eyes off the flame floating above his palm. "A druid Arthur, Morgana, and I saved before she met Morgause."

"Why did he seem to hate you?" Percival asked, curiosity peaked.

"He is destined to kill Arthur," Merlin answered, looking up and looking at his friends. "I tried to stop him from escaping once after Morgana had supposedly been kidnapped by druids. He didn't take kindly to me trying to get him captured."

"So that boy," Gwaine said slowly, disbelievingly, "Is going to kill Arthur and going to try and kill you."

"It was harder to believe when he was only ten." Merlin said.

_"I wish to speak to you, Emrys." _Iseldir's voice echoed in his head all of a sudden. _"Please come to the tent we were speaking in front of earlier." _

_"I'll be there." _Merlin acknowleged. Out loud, he said, "I have to go. Iseldir wants to talk to me."

"How do you know?" Percival asked. "No one has called for you."

"Some druids can talk to others with their minds." Merlin answered, rising to his feet and heading toward the front of the tent. "Iseldir and Mordred both can."

"Awesome!" Gwaine exclaimed. "Wish I could do that. It would come in handy."

"It does." Merlin agreed. "See you guys later."

He walked out of the tent and started down the street to where he knew Iseldir's tent was. He looked around curiously as walked, feeling slightly overwhelmed at all the magic he saw. A man was putting a tent up with no hands; a young boy was floating firewood across the street; A woman and young girl were calling for herbs for supper that magically floated from their tent twenty yards away.

He reached Iseldir's tent fairly quickly and hesitated a moment before entering and stepping to the side. Iseldir sat in a chair watching the door, obviously expecting Merlin to simply walk in instead of announcing himself.

"Sit." he said, motioning to another chair that had sprung forward from the side of the tent.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Merlin asked as he sat, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I did." Iseldir confirmed. "It is about Mordred and your destiny."

"I have no destiny." Merlin corrected. "Not anymore."

"Be that as it may," Iseldir said slowly, "No one is without a destiny. King Arthur may have ended one destiny, but another starts immediatly after. You are still Emrys after all."

"What do you mean? What new destiny?" Merlin asked, wondering why the dragons hadn't mentioned anything.

"I can not say," Iseldir replied, "Only time will tell."

Merlin didn't understand what the druid was talking about, but he nodded regardless. He wasn't sure how he felt about having a new destiny. He hadn't even liked having a destiny before, though that hadn't stopped him from protecting Arthur with his life. He sighed, wondering why his life had to be so complicated.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, suddenly feeling very old and tired.

"Yes," Iseldir said. "It is about Mordred. He is under our protection here, just as you and your friends are. Do not start anything with him to betray our protection."

"I won't if he doesn't." Merlin stated, not caring how childish he sounded

"I have already talked to him," Iseldir nodded gratefully. "And he has promised not to start anything."

Merlin started to say something, but a scream of fear stopped him. Both men jumped to their feet and hurried out of the tent. What they saw was the beginning of mass hysteria. Women and children were running toward the woods in fear, while men grabbed weapons or prepared to cast spells. They looked toward the entrance of the camp and Merlin felt his heart stop.

Knights of Camelot were charging into the camp and Arthur was in the lead.

Arrows were speeding across the camp and already three men and a woman had been cut down. Spells were flying at the knights, but they did little good as the magic was weak. Merlin saw Gwaine and Percival running toward him and he hurried over to join them, leaving Iseldir alone to restore as much order as he could.

"We need to get out of here!" Percival exclaimed, his hand clenched tightly to his sword. He had seen Elyan behind Arthur and didn't want to be forced to fight his best friend.

"We can't," Merlin argued. "These people have given us shelter, we have to help them."

"Sounds good to me!" Gwaine said with a thin grin and hurried forward to help defend the camp.

"Why don't you go and help protect the women and children who are running?" Merlin suggested, noticing how Percival still seemed hesitant.

Percival nodded, looking relieved that he wouldn't be asked to fight and kill Elyan. Or Leon and Arthur for that matter. He may have gone to help Camelot's new number one enemy, but that didn't mean he autamatically ended friendships. Quickly, the big man turned and ran after the women, picking up several of the slower kids.

Merlin watched him go, before turning around and hurrying after Gwaine who was fighting two knights who were doing thier best to kill him. Merlin noticed that despite his obviously better swordsmanship, Gwaine was being careful not to seriously hurt or kill his old comrads-in-arms.

_"This is the end of destiny, Emrys." _

Mordred's voice sounded in his head and Merlin skidded to a halt. He looked around frantically, barely registering what he was doing. Off to the far right, he could just make out Mordred's cloaked figure slowly making his way to where Arthur was fighting off a druid with a sword.

_"Don't!" _Merlin silently screamed.

Mordred paused in his walk and turned slowly to look at Merlin. Their eyes met and Mordred smiled coldly.

_"When this is over, I shall enjoy killing you." _

With that, the younger man turned and blew several knights off their feet and into trees. Merlin watched, not knowing what to do. His first reaction was to stop Mordred and save Arthur like he always had, but then he remembered all that had happened. He was torn in two, wanting to help Arthur and yet not wanting to.

When it came time to decide, he didn't even think, he just acted.

* * *

***I may be wrong on this, but from the way Camelot loses knights and guards every episode, they have to have regular soldiers along with knights and guards. I'm probably wrong, but it makes sence (to me anyway) so yeah. :)**

****I was watching The Sword in the Stone Parts 1 and 2, and it seemed to me that in Elyan and Percival's scenes they were good friends, so that is where I have gotten that part from. **


	12. Chapter 12: Without Thinking

_**I'm not real pleased with this chapter, not at all. It didn't come out how I wanted at all, but it was a really difficult thing to write. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Without Thinking_

_Is there nothing I can do? Will this really be  
the end? Is it only death that waits, just  
around the riverbend? Is this the  
death of all I love carried  
in the drumming  
of war?  
-Savages from Disney's Pocahontas_

* * *

_When it came time to decide, he didn't even think, he just acted. _

Merlin stood in the middle of the battlefield, doing nothing to help either side. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone noticed him and came after him. It happened almost as soon as he thought it. A knight saw him and charged, yelling for all he was worth.

Merlin's breath caught in his throat as he recognized one of the younger knights, Catog. He had considered the younger man a friend, and here he was charging at him with the intent to kill. Merlin wasn't ready to die, so he did the only thing he could do.

"Cnuse sé wæpenbora út!" Merlin shouted, throwing his hand palm out at the running knight.

Catog's eyes widened as Merlin's spell hit him. He mouthed something Merlin couldn't understand, before his eyes closed and he fell to the ground unconscious. Merlin lowered his head, not liking what he had just done. But he had had no choice; he knew that if Catog had reached him he would have cut him down as if they had never met.

Merlin sighed, then hurried away from the unconscious knight. He looked around, watching the battle going on. The druids were taking the worst as the battle was mostly one sided. All over he could see the bodies of druid men and even women and a few children. The knights of Camelot were clearly winning as most of the druids did not know many defensive or offensive spells it seems.

Every so often, Merlin sent his own spells after the knights, being careful not to seriously harm them or kill. He made sure to send spells against the druids as well, preventing them from killing knights. Merlin knew he couldn't straddle the fence for long, but he held onto the flimsy hope that he could get out of this without being forced to choice a side.

A child's scream suddenly echoed across the battlefield, louder then the crashing of the swords and the yells of fighting men. Merlin knew part of the scream had come from inside his mind, the other part from out loud. He spun around violently, searching for the child. The scream sounded again, and Merlin took off at a run toward where the sound was coming.

He narrowly managed to avoid a sword swiping at his head, ducking with just an inch to spare. He didn't bother using a spell, instead sending the knight flying backwards with just a flash of his eyes. Merlin skidded to a halt as he reached the edge of the battlefield. He swore his heart stopped at the sight before him.

Arthur stood above a young boy, sword poised, ready to strike. The boy screamed again and Merlin could see the fear in his eyes. Merlin reacted without even thinking. His eyes glowed gold and Arthur's sword went flying from his hands and into a tree.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur stood above the cowering boy. He could only be six or seven, but Arthur forced the boy's age out of his mind. He had seen the boy use magic against his knights, knocking them halfway across the clearing. His eyes burned with hate as he saw the magical boy screaming before him. He raised his sword in the air, ready to strike the fatal blow, when it suddenly shot from his hands and buried itself into a nearby tree.

Arthur whipped his head around, and his eyes narrowed, filling with hate and anger, as he saw Merlin standing their. Merlin's hand was lowering slowing, his eyes fading back to blue, and Arthur instantly knew who had thrown his sword away.

"Traitor." Arthur hissed, all thoughts of the druid boy gone. He was focused solely on his ex-best friend.

Merlin didn't reply, instead lowering his head. The warlock took a deep breath, trying to choke by the tears he felt coming. He didn't want to be against Arthur, no matter what the man had done to him. He had reacted without thinking, the sight of the defenseless boy spurring him into action. Even without thinking, he hadn't harmed Arthur though. He could never harm Arthur.

"Arthur," Merlin started, but was instantly cut off.

"Don't talk to me, sorcerer. You and your kind don't deserve to talk."

"I didn't betray you, Arthur." Merlin insisted, taking a step toward his old friend.

Arthur reacted quickly, reaching down into his boot and pulling out a knife he had hidden there. He held it out in front of him, stopping Merlin in his tracks. Neither man spoke for a moment and instead stared each other down. Merlin's eyes roamed briefly down to the boy who was frozen in fear, staring up at the King of Camelot.

_"Run!" _He urged, making eye contact with the boy. _"Run!" _

The boy blinked and looked fearfully between him and Arthur, before getting to his feet and racing as fast as his short legs would take him away from the battlefield. Merlin watched him out of his eye, but kept his attention on Arthur.

If Arthur noticed the boy escaping, he made no notice of it. His attention was devoted completly to Merlin. The battle was slowly drawing to a close, the knights being the obvious victors. Several druids lay dead on the ground, though most had ceased battling and were running to the forest. Some stopped, however, and stared as they saw the Once and Future King facing off with Emrys. Sirs Leon and Elyan, along with other knights, had ceased their own battles as well and now watched the scene with swords at the ready.

"I don't want to hurt you." Merlin said quietly, lowering his eyes briefly.

"To bad," Arthur growled, "Because I want to hurt you."

"What's happened to you, Arthur?" Merlin asked, ignoring how Arthur was slowly walking toward him.

"You happened." Arthur paused in his step, wondering where Merlin was getting with this.

"All I did was hide who I really was," Merlin looked up and met Arthur's eyes, silently pleading with him to listen. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his growing anger and stress inside. "All I did was not tell you I was born with magic because I would have been killed for something I had no control over."

"You killed my son!" Arthur snapped, the image of Merlin bent over Gwydre coming to his mind. "You murdered him in cold blood!"

"I never killed Gwydre!" Merlin shouted, the stress of the past days finally breaking him. "I loved him, Arthur, as if he was my own! I would sooner have killed myself before him! I was trying to save him!"

Arthur visibly staggered, shocked at the anger and pain in Merlin's voice. Very rarely had Merlin ever yelled at him and never had he heard the anger now so evident in his old friend's voice. For just a second, the hate fell from his eyes and was replaced with uncertainty. But just as quickly, the picture of Merlin standing over him, magic staff in hand and anger in his eyes, lit up his mind and Arthur's eyes grew cold once more.

"Lies." Arthur's voice was low and dangerous. "All you can do is lie, traitor!"

"You call me the traitor," Merlin was breathing hard now, "And yet you brutally killed the man who had watched over you since birth, who had been loyal to you for years!"

"Gaius protected an enemy of Camelot!" Arthur snapped, bringing his knife back. "He betrayed me, betrayed Camelot for years! He recieved his just punishment! And now so will you!"

With that, Arthur released the knife, throwing it as hard as he could. The watching crowd all gasped as one. The knife soared threw the air, flipping several times, but when it was just an inch from Merlin's face his eyes glowed gold and the knife suddenly stopped in mid air, point facing Merlin.

Arthur's eyes narrowed angerly, his hands clenching into fists. Merlin's eyes changed to gold once more and the knife went zooming back toward Arthur, no longer spinning. Arthur's eyes widened, realizing his death was flying at him. The crowd saw Arthur's breath catch as the knife suddenly changed direction and buried itself into the tree beneath the sword, missing Arthur's head by just an inch.

"All I ever did," Merlin said quietly, tightening his hands into fists. "Was protect you. I sacraficed more then you could imagine to keep you safe and alive. I killed for you. All I ever did was for you. And this is how you repay me? By killing my uncle? By sending your knights to shoot my Mother down in cold blood? By trying to kill me? You've gone to far this time, Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin looked up and all could see the anger, pain, and beginnings of hate in the warlock's eyes. In that instant, every man witnessing the exchange could see the line that had been drawn. Nothing would ever be the same, that they knew without a doubt.

"From now on," Merlin continued, taking a threatning step toward the frozen King, "I no longer know you."

"Nor I you." Arthur managed to say, though the shock could still be seen on his face.

No one said anything or moved. The tension heightened as the two men stared each other down, now only shells of their former selves. All who had been battling now quit, chosing instead to watch the two enemies confront each other.

_"Escape while you can." _Merlin ordered silently, hoping all the druids who remained would be able to hear. _"I will take care of the rest." _

Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the druids slowly making their way away from the battlefield. Several knights tried to stop them, only to encounter a shield between them and the escaping druids. They all turned and saw Merlin's eyes glowing a fierce gold, though it now seemed duller then it had before.

A cloaked figure off to the left suddenly caught Merlin's eye and he turned his head a little to see who it was. Mordred stood their, glaring daggers both at him and Arthur. It was clear that he hadn't been able to reach Arthur before Merlin had and the younger man was angry over his failure to kill the King.

_"Later, Mordred." _Merlin said silently. _"Now is not the time. Later you can have your chance at him." _

Mordred didn't respond, instead chosing to glare once more at Merlin and Arthur. Then he turned, cloak swishing behind him, and hurried off into the woods. Merlin sighed and looked back to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Surrender, sorcerer." Arthur ordered, though he held no weapon. He seemed not to be aware of the escaping druids. "You are surrounded."

When the knights heard that, they all drew their swords and pointed them toward Merlin. A small, sad smile spread across Merlin's face. He shook his head slowly, the grin fading away.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" he asked, a sarcastic laugh in his voice. "I know you're oblivious, Arthur, but surely you aren't that oblivious."

"This is your last chance. Surrender now." Arthur repeated.

"I don't think so." Merlin said with a shake of his head.

"Have it your way, sorcerer." Arthur sneered. He looked over to the knights and dmotioned with his hand, the signal to attack.

For a second, the knights hesitated, but then they charged forward with a yell. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he threw both hands out at the charging men. They didn't know what hit them as they all flew backwards or collapsed where they stood. As Merlin's eyes faded back to blue, not a man remained standing.

With a sad sigh, Merlin turned and walked slowly into the forest, not looking back even once.

**Spell Translations**

**Cnuse ****sé wæpenbora út****-** _Knock the knight out. _


	13. Chapter 13: Wasting Away

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. It's been a busy week and I've had a mild case of writer's block so this chapter was incrediblly hard to write. It's one of the shortest yet and I don't really like it, and I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it. But I hope you like it. :) **_

_** Also, I changed the title of this story from "Brother, My Brother" to "Shattered Destiny." Sorry for any confusion that has caused, but I prefer the second title over the first and will probably stick with that one. **_

_**Disclaimer: Still own absolutly nothing. **_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Wasting Away_

_It's all the same, only the names will change.  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away,  
Another place where the faces are  
so cold! I'd drive all night,  
just to get back home.  
-Wanted Dead or Alive by Jon Bon Jovi_

* * *

Merlin wasn't surprised to find Gwaine and Percival waiting for him at the edge of the forest. Neither man said a word, though Gwaine placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin forced a smile for them, before letting it fade and looking down at his feet. Percival and Gwaine exchanged worried looks before guiding Merlin to where the druids were running for a cave a mile to the east.

Merlin barely paid any attention to where he was going. His confrontion with Arthur kept running through his mind, the sight of Arthur throwing the knife seemed to appear the most. Merlin took a deep breath, aware that his hands were shaking.

_I don't want to hurt you, Arthur. To bad because I want to hurt you! _

He shook his head, trying to erase the memory, but it refused to dissapear. Arthur hadn't just tried to kill him, he had truly wanted to kill him. His best friend wanted him dead. Merlin could feel the tears forming, but he forced them back.

_From now on, I no longer know you. _

Had he really said that? Merlin breathed deeply, heard the shakiness of his breath. He could feel himself coming undone. For to long he had kept everything inside, had hidden who he really was, the pain he felt. Now it was becoming to much.

His anger and stress had drove him over the breaking point when he was facing Arthur. Now he was in a state of shock, not believing what had just happened. Had he really said that to Arthur? Why had he said it? Merlin didn't want to lose Arthur, especially not like this. He had spent his entire adult life protecting Arthur, being his friend, helping him.

And now they didn't know each other.

_Later you can have your chance at him. _

Merlin gasped, remembering how he had told Mordred he could kill Arthur later. Why had he said that? A sob broke from his throat and a few tears escaped despite his attempt at holding them back. His world had crashed around him and now it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Merlin?" Gwaine said nervously.

"I...I need a few minutes." Merlin said, walking away from his friends.

He half expected the two to follow him, but neither did and he was grateful for that. He stumbled a good distance away before falling to his knees. He grabbed at his hair, letting the tears spill down his face.

For several minutes, all he did was kneel their and cry. He cried for Gaius, for his mother, for Arthur. He cried for all the druids and knights left dead back in the camp. He cried until he could cry no more. His breathing irregular and heavy, he got up from his knees and stumbled backwards to lean against a tree.

Merlin took several deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he studied the ground, lost in his thoughts. His destiny was over, the dragons and Iseldir had confirmed that. Arthur wanted him dead, wanted to kill him himself. His mother and Gaius were gone and he was an outlaw, wanted dead. He had told Mordred he could kill Arthur. He had used his magic against Arthur.

Merlin leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. Why couldn't life just be simple? For the first time in a long time he longed for the simple days back in Ealdor. For the first time in a long time he wished he had never gone to Camelot, never learned of his destiny, never met the prat. He wished he had never had to choose sides.

But his side had been chosen for him when he had stolen Excalibur and knocked Arthur to the ground in front of everyone. Merlin hadn't meant to choose sides, he didn't want to be against Arthur, but it was done. If it wasn't chosen then, his side was definatly chosen now that he had used magic against Arthur.

Merlin sighed, wishing everything had turned out different. Slowly he got to his feet and wiped at the tear stains. Unsteadily, he walked back to where Gwaine and Percival stood waiting for him.

"Let's go," he said, his voice cracking. "They'll be wondering where we are."

The two men nodded and the three walked on in silence. It didn't take them long to reach the cave where the druids were hiding. Iseldir and Mordred stood waiting at the entrance. Merlin looked at the younger man, saw the blankness of his eyes and wondered what he was up to.

"Go on inside," Merlin said, keeping eye contact with Mordred. "I'll be there in a minute."

"We can wait with you," Gwaine offered.

"Thanks," Merlin said, giving him a smile he didn't feel. "But I'll be fine. Go one in."

"Come on, Gwaine." Percival said, grasping the rogue's arm and partly dragging him into the cave.

"Is Arthur dead?" Mordred asked once the two were inside.

"No." Merlin replied, glaring at the man. "Just knocked out."

"You should have killed him." Mordred's piercing blue eyes turned as cold as ice.

"I thought you wanted that pleasure for yourself." Merlin said, his eyes equally as cold.

"Boys!" Iseldir scolded, stopping Mordred from replying. "Now is not the time. We have much to talk about."

"What happens now?" Merlin asked quietly, looking at the druid chief. "Arthur wants me dead more then ever now."

"The future," Iseldir said slowly, "Is not set in stone. As you have seen, destinies can shatter in an instant. What happens next is up to you."

"So I can simply walk away, forget any of this ever happened?" Merlin questioned.

"You could," Iseldir replied solmnly. "But I don't believe you will."

Merlin sighed, knowing it was true. He could never walk away from Camelot. It had become his home. And besides, he had no where to go and even if he did Arthur would track him down until he was dead.

"What do I do?" Merlin asked, voice quiet and pleading.

"Arthur is going to bring more pain and suffering then his father ever did," Mordred spoke up before Iseldir could reply. "More of our kind are going to die unless he is dealt with."

"What are you saying, Mordred?" Merlin asked, narrowing his eyes at the younger man.

"He wants you dead, Emrys." Mordred replied. "He won't stop until he has your head on a pike. We can end his reign before he can cause any more suffering."

"No!" Merlin excalimed. "I won't help you kill Arthur!"

"He would kill you in an instant." Mordred reminded.

Merlin started to reply, but shut his mouth as he couldn't think of anything to say. Mordred smirked, knowing he was getting through. Merlin looked into Mordred's cold eyes and shook his head slowly.

"It doesn't matter." He said slowly. "I won't help you kill him."

The smirk fell from Mordred's face and he glared at Merlin through eyes of hate.

"Then I'll just have to kill you."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his aching head as he did. He had a pounding headache, and their was crusted blood on the back of his head where he had hit it on a rock when he fell. For a moment he was confused, not quite certain where he was. As he looked around and saw the knights and soldiers that were slowly getting to their feet, he remembered.

Clenching his fists angerly, he got to his feet, staggering slightly as his head spun. When he could see straight without being dizzy, he looked around. Except for the men from Camelot, the Druid camp was deserted. Arthur frowned, holding back his anger. The traitor had been so close, only to slip through his hand once more!

"Search the camp!" Arthur shouted, wincing slightly as his head pounded. "See what you can find that may be of importance."

No one spoke a word, but Arthur saw most of the knights either begin searching through the tents or checking on their fallen companions. Nodding slightly, the King turned around and saw Sir Leon helping Elyan to his feet. Leon appeared unhurt, but Elyan had a cut across his cheek.

"How many men did we lose?" Arthur asked.

"Four or five, I'm not certain." Leon answered. "It appeaers that most of the men were simply knocked out instead of killed."

"Then we can continue the hunt." Arthur said happily.

"The hunt, Sire?" Elyan repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, Sir Elyan," Arthur answered as if he was speaking to a child, "The hunt for the traitors!"

"Oh." Elyan said simply, face falling slightly.

"I don't believe that would be wise, Sire." Leon said carefully.

"Why not, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked, stressing the _sir_ to make it clear he held the higher rank.

"Several men are seriously wounded, Sire." Leon answered. "They won't make it for long if they don't recieve help soon."

Arthur frowned, but nodded none-the-less.

"Very well." He said, clearly not liking what he was going to say. "We'll take the wounded back to Camelot to be treated. Have someone ready the horses."

"Yes my lord." Leon and Elyan said at the same time with a bow.

Arthur turned and left the two alone. Elyan watched him go sadly, wondering once again how Arthur had changed so quickly. Leon watched him go as well, but his thoughts were far from Arthur. All he could see in his mind was Merlin using his magic to attack Arthur. With a start, Leon realized that Merlin had used his magic not only on Arthur, but on himself as well.

The knight looked around the camp, saw the men of Camelot tearing it apart. Pots and pans, dolls and toy bows, herbs and food went flying around the space as they were tossed away rudely. Leon's eyes focused on a small doll made of different pieces of cloth. It was thrown on the ground, pieces of cloth ripped and tearing off. He could imagine a little girl laughing as she played with it on the very spot it now lay abandoned.

A boot suddenly stepped on the doll, squishing it into the ground and leaving it muddy and torn. Leon's shoulders drooped and suddenly he wasn't sure about anything. A druid girl had played with that doll. An innocent child swepped up in a sudden attack on her home village. Perhaps she was one of the bodies that lay around him.

Leon shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. If the owner of the doll had lived her then she had been a druid, a cursed people. Cursed with magic. Leon thought back to when Arthur and Merlin had been fighting. Merlin had used magic against Arthur, against them all. And yet, they were still alive. Leon sighed, head hurting but not from the blow he had taken.

Arthur walked through the camp, watching as it was torn to shreds around him. He carefully watched the things thrown out from the tents, but none interested him. Simple cooking supplies, toys, and a few weapons, but nothing of importance. Truthfully, Arthur wasn't sure what tearing apart the camp would accomplish, but it seemed like something his father would have done and so he ordered it done.

"Sire!" A voice suddenly shouted. "Sire!"

"What is it?" Arthur asked, looking around for whoever was calling him.

"We found your sword, Sire." A soldier announced, walking over to him, sword and staff in his hand. "And Mer...the traitor's staff as well."

A grin formed on Arthur's face as he stepped forward and took his sword from the soldier's hands. He twisted it slightly, taking a few practice swings. The smile grew bigger as he looked on the sword. After a few more swings, he placed Excalibur in his sword belt where it belonged. Then he looked up and took the staff with the blue gem from the soldier's hands. He studied it for a few moments, turning it over, noticing the strange words written on it.

"Let's see how he likes losing his weapon."


	14. Chapter 14: A Change of Destiny

_**I am very pleased with how this chapter turned out, especially considering I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to happen in it. By the end of it I know everyone is going to either be hating Arthur or me, probably both. :P What can I say? I'm having fun with this new worse-then-Uther-Arthur. :) On a side note, I'm going to try and hurry things along a little. I'm already at the 14th chapter and only halfway through what I have planned. I feel that this story is just going on and on and will eventually bore people, so I'm going to try and make things happen more quickly and spend less time on emotions (we'll see how that happens.) Anways, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. If it did, I would not be writing fanfiction. As I am, it doesn't belong to me.**_

* * *

_Chapter 14: A Change of Destiny_

_But I wanna feel somethin'! Somethin' that's a  
__real somethin', that moves me, me, that  
proves to me I'm still alive! I want  
a heart that beats and bleeds,  
a heart that's bustin' at  
the seams! I wanna  
care, I wanna  
cry,  
I wanna scream!  
I just wanna feel somethin'.  
-I Wanna Feel Something by Trace Adkins_

* * *

_The smirk fell from Mordred's face and he glared at Merlin through eyes of hate. _

_"Then I'll just have to kill you." _

Merlin glared at the younger man, preparing a spell as he took a step backward.

"Go ahead and try," he said dangerously, spreading his arms out encouragingly. "What have I got to loose?"

Mordred's smirk grew bigger and he raised his head, mouth open, ready to start the battle. Merlin raised his hand calmly, ready to face his death if that was what was to happen.

"No!" Iseldir exclaimed, walking between the two. "This is foolishness! You are on the same side now, put your petty argument behind you."

"You heard him yourself, Iseldir." Mordred said, sending his glare at the druid chief. "He won't go against Arthur. He is not on our side!"

"He has magic," Iseldir countered, turning to face the boy. "That makes him on our side regardless if he helps us or not."

Mordred glared at the man, but didn't say anything back. With a final glance at Merlin, he turned on his heel and stomped off into the cave. Iseldir sighed and watched him go before turning back to Merlin.

"What did he mean by help us?" Merlin asked quietly, hands but his side clenching and unclenching.

"Mordred has got the support of most of the men in the village to attack Camelot." Iseldir replied, pain evident in his voice.

"He has your support?" Merlin couldn't believe the peaceful man would support such an act.

"Not yet." Iseldir answered. He looked up and for once Merlin saw the uncertainty in his usually blank eyes. "But we can not withstand another Great Purge."

"So you would join him in killing Arthur?" Merlin stared at the man, wondering how the world had become so upside down in such a short time.

"We may have no choice." Merlin could hear the reluctance in the older man's voice. "For years I waited paitently for the time of the Once and Future King and Emrys. But now it seems that time will never come."

"It's my fault." Merlin moaned. "If I had just been quicker to save Gwydre none of this would have happened."

"What happened to the young prince was none of your doing, Emrys." Iseldir comforted.

"Don't call me that." Merlin said with a shake of his head. "If my destiny is truly shattered, then I'm no longer Emrys. I'm just Merlin."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." Iseldir sighed.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Perhaps it would be wiser to ask someone more wise then I."

Merlin frowned, before nodding.

"Tell Gwaine and Percival I'll be back soon." He charged before turning and walking back into the forest.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Do you think he meant it?" Gwaine asked in a hushed voice. "What he said about not knowing the princess anymore?"

"I don't know." Percival admitted. "At the moment, perhaps. But I doubt he means it now."

The two sat just inside hte entrance of the cave, backs up against the cave wall. The druids were further back in the cave and the two could hear the people talking in hushed voices, just as they did. Gwaine sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, his hand remaining on the hilt of his sword out of habit.

"Elyan and Leon were there." he said suddenly, glancing over to see Percival's reaction.

"I know." Percival replied, face and voice completly blank.

"Next time we run into them we might not be so lucky in avoiding them."

"I know. But what choice do we have? We're on different sides. If we meet them on the battlefield we have to attack them."

Gwaine looked over at Percival and saw the big man's head was lowered, sorrow evident in his face. Gwaine knew how he was feeling for he himself felt the same way. For years they had fought alongside Elyan and Leon, and now they were expected to fight against them. For Gwaine, it was a difficult dilemna, but one he would see through if meant protecting Merlin.

"You don't have to stay, you know." he commented.

"What kind of friend would I be if I left now?" Percival asked with a regretful sigh. "Besides, even if I was to go back, Arthur would kill me on sight."

Gwaine nodded and looked at Percival sadly. He knew Percival ad Elyan had been close. After Lancelot had died, the two had become the best of friends. Arthur and Merlin weren't the only ones to lose a friend. Gwaine sighed and looked out the entrance to where he could see Iseldir and Merlin talking. Mordred stomped by, sparing them only an angry glare, and hurried by. Gwaine glared back, but Percival merely looked up then back down.

Several more minutes passed in silence, each man lost in their own thoughts. Gwaine kept glancing out the entrance every so often while Percival just studied the ground. The big man wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing staying with Merlin. Yes, the warlock had become his friend over the years, but so had Elyan and Leon and several other of the knights that remained in Camelot.

Percival sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to chase away the headache that was beginning to form. Despite his thoughts, he knew he wouldn't go back to Camelot, even if he could. Yes, he had friends back there, but if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was injustice and a tyrant ruler. And that was exactly what Arthur was turning into.

"Where's he going?" Gwaine asked, inturrupting Percival's thoughts.

Gwaine got to his feet and Percival followed, looking out the entrance where Merlin was walking back into the forest. The druid, Iseldir, was walking back toward the cave and the two ex-knights hurried toward him.

"Where's Merlin going?" Gwaine asked when the druid neared them.

"I believe he has gone to find answers." Iseldir replied, foldhing his hands across his chest.

"To find answers?" Gwaine repeated in confusion.

"The dragons?" Percival guessed and was rewarded with a nod from Iseldir.

"He will be back shortly." The druid said. "Until then, wait here."

"Arthur could be out there searching the woods," Gwaine argued, heading toward the entrance. "He shouldn't be left alone!"

"Gwaine." Percival started, but Gwaine inturrupted him before he could say anything else.

"I'm going after him!"

Percival looked at Iseldir, who had a small amused smile on his face.

"ábæde bæc. áflygenness fram forlæ." The druid murmered.

Percival watched in fascination as the druid's eyes changed to gold and Gwaine was suddenly stumbling backwards. Percival laughed as Gwaine caught his balance, tried to exit the cave once more, and was sent stumbling back once again. The rogue turned his head and glared at the two, causing Percival to laugh even harder.

With a flip of his hair, Gwaine rushed once more at the entrance of the cave only to be thrown backwards and landing on his back. Gwaine blushed as Percival roared with laughter, joined soon by Iseldir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merlin paced the clearly impatiently. He knew the dragons weren't far, so what was taking them so long? To be fair, he hadn't been waiting that long, only about five minutes, and it usually took them between five and fifteen minutes to arrive. Merlin ran a hand through his hair, wishing his mind would calm down and stop racing with thoughts.

After what felt like forever but was in reality only five more minutes, the sounds of wings beating finally echoed through the area. Merlin looked up as the two dragons landed as gently as the two creatures could in the small meadow.

"What is it now, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked, though the tone of his voice was gentle.

"If destiny is shattered, then why do the druids still call me Emrys?" Merlin asked.

"Because that is your name." Kilgharrah replied.

"But you even said that Arthur isn't the Once and Future King anymore." Merlin pressed. "So why am I still Emrys?"

The Great Dragon sighed and lowered it's head. By his side, Aithusa looked over at him curiousl, cocking her head to one side like a dog. Merlin barely noticed her as his attention was focused completly on the older dragon who slowly raised his head and looked down at Merlin.

"For every prophecy," Kilgharrah said slowly, "There is a counter prophecy."

"Counter prophesy?" Merlin repeated not liking the sound of what he was about to hear.

"When a prophesy is made, another prophesy is also made in case the first should ever fail." Kilgharrah explained. "The prophesy about you and the young Pendragon is no different."

"What is this counter prophesy?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

For a moment, it looked as if Kilgharrah wasn't going to answer.

"It is said," the dragon finally said, "If something should ever come between the Once and Future King and Emrys, then they shall become the bitterest of enemies and destroy each other. You shall be Arthur's doom and he shall be yours."

Merlin gaped up at the dragon, not believing what he was hearing. Him be Arthur's doom? He wouldn't! He couldn't! And yet he had already used magic on Arthur how many times-Three? Four? He was already beginning to lose count and it had only been a few days.

"No." Merlin finally said, shaking his head. "You're wrong."

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin*****." Kilgharrah said sadly. "This is now your destiny."

"No. No way. No. No!*****" Merlin exclaimed, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Merlin was reminded of the first time he had ever met Kilgharrah. They had had nearly the same discussion as they did now.

_If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand! _The words, while they had been spoken without real meaning, now echoed through his head. He hadn't meant those words then, and he would not mean them now! He wouldn't!

"None of us can escape destiny, Merlin.*"Kilgharrah said.

"I could have walked away the first time you said that," Merlin argued. "Why can't I walk away now?"

"I believe you know the reason why, young warlock." Kilgharrah replied, lowering his head in a small bow.

Merlin didn't reply, knowing what the dragon said was true. He would never be able to run far enough. Arthur would track him down until a showdown was unavoidable. Merlin lowered his head, shoulders drooping in defeat.

"I can't kill him, Kilgharrah." he said quietly.

"He will surely kill you." Kilgharrah reminded.

"I can't kill him." Merlin repeated, looking up to meet the dragon's eyes. "He is...was...the brother I never had. I can't just turn against him and cut him down. Not after all that we've been through."

The Great Dragon didn't say anything, instead he looked down sadly at his DragonLord. He knew how much the past dew days had been tearing at Merlin, but he also knew that no one, no matter how powerful, could escape their destiny. Without one last, sad look, Kilgharrah spread his wings and took off into the sky.

Aithusa waited a few moments, looking between Merlin and Kilgharrah, before hesitantly walking over to Merlin and nuzzling him gently with her large head. A small smile broke across Merlin's face as he tried to keep his balance. Aithusa nudged him once more, causing the smile to grow.

"I don't believe him." Aithusa said, moving away from Merlin, causing the smile to fall from his face. "Everything is a choice, everything we do.***"**

WIth that, the white dragon beat her own wings and took off through the sky, leaving Merlin alone once more with more on his mind then when he had arrived. Merlin watched the dragon until he could no longer see it. Then, with a sad sigh, he turned and slowly walked back to the cave.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The knights remained in the deserted druid camp for only a few minutes longer after Arthur had recovered his sword. They rode out quickly, the wounded riding double in some cases, with the dead draped over their horses. They had left the druid's bodies where they had fallen, not offering them even a blanket in burial.

They rode quickly, all eager to get out of the forest and back to Camelot. They had been riding somewhere between thirty minutes and an hour when they reached the outskirts of Ealdor. To everyone's surprise, Arthur held his hand up, the signal for them to halt. Confused, the men did as they were told and halted.

"When we ride through," Arthur announced, trying to keep his voice low enough that no one in the village could hear, "Burn it to the ground."

"But Sire!" Elyan exclaimed. "Their are women and children! And we are not in Camelot."

"Are you questioning my orders, Sir Elyan?" Arthur asked, turning his cold eyes on his brother-in-law.

Elyan met Arthur's eyes and saw the cold that had suddenly become the norm. Alongside the cold, he could see a hint of regret, but only just a hint. With a blink of an eye, it was gone. Elyan wasn't really sure he had seen it, but a spark of hope suddenly flared inside him. Perhaps Arthur wasn't truly gone after all.

"No sire." he finally said.

"Good." Arthur nodded. "Let's go."

With that, the king spurred his horse down the path, reaching into his saddlebags and removing his flint as he did. The rest of the men followed more slowly, though several sped up quickly and joined the King after a moment. Leon and Elyan remained behind the longest, glancing at each other worridly before following after the rest.

Men, women, and children all looked up from what they were doing as the sound of thundering hooves echoed down to them. Almost all recognized the King of Camelot and bowed respectfully as he passed. Arthur didn't even look at them, didn't take in their bows. Instead, he rode straight through until he reached the very last house.

He dismounted , ignoring the teenage boy and the little girl playing in front of the house. The two watched him curiously, the older boy bowing respectfully with the young girl mimicking him with a laugh. Arthur didn't take a glance back at them. Instead, he bent down beside a stack of wood and kindling and began striking the flint.

"What are you doing, Sire?" the boy asked, pushing the girl back behind him.

Arthur didn't reply and kept striking the flint. Sparks flew and the dry kindling caught quickly. Arthur blew on it gently, urging the flames higher until the wood began to catch. Once the wood caught, he knew, the house would follow. And in the dry conditions the rest would soon catch as well in a domino effect.

"Stop!" the boy cried out. "That's our home!"

He ran forward, grabbing at Arthur's arms, trying despertly to get the crazed man away from his home. Arthur reacted quickly, bringing his arm back and swiping it across the boy's stomach. A gasp of air escaping came from the boy as he stumbled backwards, grabbing at his stomach as he did. His eyes widened as the King rose to his feet and turned to face him, the flames of the house catching illuminating him from behind.

"A devil in disguise." the boy whispered, fear overtaking him as he stared into Arthur's cold blue eyes.

"You dare touch a king?" Arthur snarled.

The boy backed away, stumbling slightly. A scream of terror caused him to tear his eyes from the King and toward the house. Just outside the door, he saw his mother standing, looking from her now rapidly burning house, to the king as he stood there, staring down her son.

Anger overcame his fear and he charged at the King with a yell of fury. He didn't see the King draw the sword until it was to late. His eyes widened as the blade plunged into his body. He gasped in pain as Arthur placed one hand on his shoulder and pushed, causing him to stumble backwards off the sword. The boy managed to keep his feet for a few steps before crashing to the ground.

He cluched at the bleeding wound, trying to keep the blood in. But it was in vain and he knew it. He may have just been a boy from a small village, but he was smart enough to know when a wound was mortal. And he had been dealt a mortal wound. A scream echoed through his head, blocking out the pain for one moment.

"Rion!*****" **the woman shouted, running from her house to her fallen son's side.

"I...I'm sorry M...mother." Rion gasped, blood beginning to leak from his mouth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you brave, brave boy." His mother cried, cradling his head in her lap.

She stroked his face gently, lovingly, tears pouring from her eyes. Her young daughter walked over, shaking, not sure what was going on. Tears were in her eyes as she knelt down beside her mother and dying brother. Rion gave her a small smile before shuddering. His eyes closed in pain, then, with a deep sigh, he breathed his last. His mother cried out in sorrow, lowering her head onto her dead son's. Her daughter, seeing her mother all tore up, began to cry as well.

Arthur watched this happening, but made no move toward them. Wiping the blood from his sword, he put it back in his belt and walked over to remount his horse. From horseback, he turned to survey the village. He saw that several of his crueler knights had followed his order and were setting fire to various houses, while the rest just watched, making no move to stop them.

With a satisfied nod, Arthur reached down and gravved the staff that he had placed on his horse. He studied it for a moment, before bringing it down over his knee, breaking it in half. Satisfied, he tossed the pieces on the ground and nudged his horse forward. A loud shattering noise sounded and Arthur grinned cruely, knowing his horse had broken the crystal.

Without glancing back at the burning village, Arthur turned and rode back toward Camelot.

***All the sentances with a star beside them are taken from Season 1 Episode 1: The Dragon's Call. Script found at The Heart of Camelot forum. **

****Ok, I ripped that line off of Robin Hood season 1 when Marian says it. (Yes, I know Gwen says something similar, but Marian said it first and that's what I think of when I say it, so that's who I'm crediting haha) **

*****According to a baby names site I found, Rion was a pagan giant in Arthurian legend. I don't know if that's true or not, but I liked the name so I just used it haha **

**Spell Translations**

**ábæde bæc-** Repel backwards


	15. Chapter 15: Over the Line

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts this story has gotten! It really means a lot that people like my story and all the reviews, favorites, and alerts are what make me keep writing even when I feel like doing something else. So thanks so much! :) **_

_**Updates won't be coming as often as they have over the summer as I'm going to be extreamly busy from now with school and everything. I will update as often as I can though, and hopefully that will be at least twice a week, if not more. Hopefully. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters or settings even. **_

* * *

_Chapter 15: Over the Line _

_No matter where I go I can't outrun you.  
You're in my mind, everywhere ahead.  
everywhere behind, every turn  
I take you're right around  
the bend. It's like  
your ghost  
is chasing  
me.  
-I Can't Outrun You by Trace Adkins_

* * *

"Where will you go now?" Percival asked.

"We have many campsites." Iseldir replied. "We have many options."

Night had fallen since Merlin had returned to the cave. Despite trying, neither Gwaine nor Percival could get a word out of him about what the dragons had said. Both could tell it was nothing good from the way he kept staring off into the distance, even though they were in a cave. Both men glanced over at their silent friend every so often, but neither tried to push him any further.

"What will you do?" Iseldir asked.

Percival just shrugged. "It's up to Merlin."

The druid started to say something, but was cut off by a cry of alarm from the entrance of the cave. All heads snapped around to see a young druid man running into the cave, shouting.

"What is it, Leabos?" Iseldir asked when the man drew close.

"Ar...Arthur Pendragon ha...has burned Ealdor to the ground." The man panted.

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, walking over to stand beside Iseldir. "How do you know this?"

"I was part of the scouts sent out to see if it was safe." Leabos replied. "I saw him start the first fire, killing a boy in the process."

Merlin closed his eyes, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Without a word, he took off at a run out of the cave.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted, chasing after him. "Merlin!"

Percival opened his mouth, shut it again, and looked over at Iseldir. With a shrug, he too took off after Merlin. Iseldir watched them go before turning back to Leabos and began questioning him quietly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted as he ran after Merlin. "Wait up!"

Merlin didn't reply. Instead, he kept running for all he was worth, somehow managing to keep his feet even as he bounded over the uneven ground. Percival, running behind Gwaine, briefly wondered how the normaly clumsy boy was managing to keep his feet when he himself was struggling to remain balanced. No sooner had he thought that when Merlin tripped over a root and crashed to the ground.

Percival couldn't keep the smile from coming as he watched Gwaine slide to a halt, almost toppling right into Merlin as he stumbled to his feet. Quickly, he caught up with the other two before Merlin took off, not even paying attention to either Gwaine or Percival. The two looked at each other, before taking off after Merlin.

The sight that met them as they reached Ealdor stopped them in their tracks. Where just that morning had been a good sized, well built village was now just a pile of ashes and flames. More then half the village had been destroyed in the fire, and the half that hadn't was now on fire. Men, women, and children all rushed to and fro, carrying buckets of water to the houses on fire.

"ácwence sé lígþracu." Merlin chanted, holding his arm out toward the fires.

Dark clouds appeared from overhead and without delay a flood poured from the sky, smothering the flames instantly. Gasps came from the villagers as the clouds dissapeared, leaving smoldering ruins behind. Merlin lowered his hand and nodded in satisfaction before hurrying down into the village with Gwaine and Percival following.

The villagers recognized them, seeing as how they had been passed threw just a few days before, and awed voices followed them. They kept their voices low, but snippest of sentances reached them. "It must have been him." "I always knew he was a strange one!" "This is his fault." "He's the one who brought that king to us!"

Gwaine and Percival glanced around nervously, not liking the sound of the whisperings they could hear. Each unconciously placed their hands on the hilts of their swords and drew closer to Merlin, both reacting to protect the man even though they now knew he had more power then the both of them combined.

Merlin didn't seem to notice them drawing closer, nor did he hear the whispers. If he did, he made no sign that he heard them. His eyes were focused on one are and one area alone. The two ex-knights followed Merlin's eye line and saw a smoking pile of ashes at the opposite end of the village where a woman and child were hunched over something. As they drew closer it became clear that the thing they were hunched over was a boy's body.

Neither the woman or child heard the three approaching. Merlin walked over in front of her and bent down slowly, resting on his knees and staring down at the dead boy's body. He could see the wound in the boy's stomach where a sword had penetrated and felt the hint of magic surrounding the wound. Without the woman saying a word, Merlin knew Arthur had killed the boy. He looked up and met the woman's tear stained eyes.

He recognized her instantly, her not being much older then him. They had played together as children, and he had always stopped by to say hello on his visits home. He knew the boy, Amar, as well. He had followed him around everytime he had come home, asking questions about Camelot and expressing his desire to see the city and a real king. He had never seen the city, but fate had destined him to meet a king.

"I'm so sorry, Mariath." Merlin said quietly, voice choking slightly.

"He tried to stop that...that _demon_ killed him for trying to stop him from burning our home." Mariath sobbed, tightening her hold on her son's body. "Amar wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"He was a brave boy," Merlin said, laying his hand on hers in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "One of the best."

"I know." Mariath cried, wiping at her tear stained eyes. She looked back up at Merlin and her eyes had hardened. "Why did you have to come here? He was after you! If you had just left us be my boy would still be alive!"

"I didn't want this to happen!" Merlin protested. "If I had known Arthur would have come here, have done this, I never would have come here!"

"Well I hope you and your _precious_ Arthur are happy now." she snapped, spitting the words out like venom.

Merlin recoiled as if he had been struck. He looked into his childhood friend's eyes and saw nothing but hurt and anger and sorrow. He looked over to her little daughter that he didn't know and saw that she to was looking at him in anger. He knew the girl wasn't really mad, but just copying her mother, but it still hurt. He let out a sigh and rose to his feet.

"He went to far this time, Mariath." he said slowly, quietly. A steely cold glint came to his eyes. "To many good people have died. Arthur has killed his last innocent."

The woman didn't understand what he was talking about, but some of the anger left her eyes as she watched him walk back to where Gwaine and Percival stood waiting. Then she turned back and hugged her son close, tears pouring from her eyes once more.

"Merlin," Gwaine said as the warlock joined them. "There's something you need to see."

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine simply pointed to the ground a few yards away. Merlin turned and followed Gwaine's finger instantly knowing what he was pointing at. Merlin walked over slowly and bent down, picking up a few of the pieces of his staff. It didn't take him long to conclude that, even with magic, the staff wouldn't be able to be fixed. The crystal was shattered and the engravings were now just splinters.

Merlin closed his eyes and tightening his grip on a piece of the crystal as he stood. He looked back to Gwaine and Percival and saw the worry edged on their faces. He took a deep breath, remembering the words Kilgharrah had said. _You shall be Arthur's doom and he shall be yours. _Merlin gritted his teeth angerly and squeazed the piece of crystal, not realizing when it cut into his skin, causing blood to escape.

"Then so be it."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur sat on his throne, absent mindedly twisting his wedding ring around his finger. He and the men who had gone with him had returned hours earlier and now dark had fallen. His chambers were quiet save for the minimul noise George, his new manservant, was making as he finished his duties.

"Will there be anything else, Sire?" George asked.

"No, George." Arthur answered, sparing the manservant a brief glance.

"I shall return bright and early with breakfast then, Sire." George announced with a bow.

Arthur nodded and glanced at the man again, noting how similar the clothing he wore was to Merlin's outfit.

"George." Arthur called.

"Yes Sire?" George asked, turning instantly with a bow.

"Do you have any other clothing?" Arthur asked, not meanly but not kindly either. "Clothing that doesn't involve those colors?"

"N...no, Sire." George stammered.

"Find some if you will." Arthur requested. "Colors that don't make you look like the traitor."

"Of course, Sire." George bowed again. "I will get right on that."

"Good." Arthur said with a nod and waved his hand in dismissal.

George, ever the bootlicker, bowed once more and left the room as quietly as he could, leaving Arthur alone to fiddle with his ring once more. Arthur watched the door close and let his shoulder's droop. It had been a long day-long couple of days really-and now it was beginning to weigh down on him.

Seeing George wearing clothes similar to Merlin's hadn't helped any. Typically he wouldn't order a servant to change his or her clothing styles, but it hurt to bad to see George looking like his old friend...servant. When He had walked into his chambers George had already been there stoking the fire with his back to the door. Arthur had frozen, seeing Merlin there instead of the bootlicker.

Arthur sighed and stared down at his ring, missing Gwen more then he had in the years since her death. He really needed her wisdom, her strength, and her presence in general. A tear slipped from his eye as he thought of his late beloved wife. He missed her, he really did. He wasn't even sure how he was still going on without her by his side.

_It does no good to spend your day staring at a wall wishing she was here. _

Arthur frowned as the words echoed in his head. It had been years since he had thought about that particular conversation. Very rarely did he think back to the year he was deep in his depression over Gwen and Anna's death. So why was now any different?

But the thought had crossed his mind without him even thinking about it. Arthur frowned, realizing that even when he was gone Merlin was still their giving him advice that he needed to here.

"Stop it!" Arthur muttered angerly as his thoughts turned to his old friend.

He didn't want to think about Merlin. He didn't want to remember how his closest and truest friend had betrayed him in more ways then one. Killing his son, practicing magic, stealing his sword.

_It was Merlin who gave you the sword in the first place. _A voice whispered.

Arthur shook his head, hoping to shake loose the memories that were beginning to pour in. Merlin drinking the poisoned chalice, saving Arthur from death. Merlin by his side during both the dragon attack and at the Labyrinth of Gedrof. Merlin jumping in front of the doracha to save him from an icy death. Merlin being wounded during one of Morgana's attacks in the woods. Merlin following him to Queen Annis's tent when he tried to stop the war.

Memory after memory filled his mind, reminding him of all the times Merlin had been there, of all the things he had done. Arthur closed his eyes, trying to stop the onslaught, but the memories were even more vivid. Merlin holding Gwydre and crying when Gwen and Anna died. Merlin being their for him after the deaths, never once leaving his side. Merlin playing with Gwydre, pratically raising him that first year. Merlin talking sence into him after his year of depression. Merlin about to knock on the door, nervously wanting to tell him something.

A tear slipped from Arthur's eye as he buried his face in his hands. Emotions ran across his face and he was silently grateful that he was alone. He knew it was out of character for him to lose control of his emotions, but he didn't even care. He had lost his best friend, the only one left who knew him for who he was, not just as "King Arthur."

More memories filled his mind's eye, these just days old. He saw Merlin bending over Gwydre's barely breathing body, blue light spreading from his hands and a scared, pained, sorrowful look on his face. Then Merlin was standing over him, strange staff in hand and ice in his eyes, anger in his voice. He saw Gaius's stoic face as the flames grew higher, heard the last pain-filled scream that came from his aged throat.

Then the frightened, determained eyes of the young boy from Ealdor filled his mind. He remembered feeling the boy's hands on him as he set fire to the house and he had reacted instantly, turning around and hitting his attacker. He had seen the fear in the boy's eyes as he walked toward him. A steely determination had filled the boy's eyes, though the fear was still there, and then he had been running at him. Arthur had barely registered drawing his sword and running it through the boy until the determained eyes filled with pain and shock. Then he had pulled his sword out and walked away, leaving the boy to die.

Arthur couldn't take it anymore. With the boy's fearful eyes and Merlin's angry ones filling his mind, he cried.

* * *

***8-15-12: I realized that I accidently named both the druid messanger and the boy who dies "Amar" so that has now been changed. The druid messanger is now Leabos. :) **

**Spell Translations**

**ácwence sé lígþracu****-**_Quench/exstinguish/put out the firey onset violence of flames. (Literally "Quench the flames.")_


	16. Chapter 16: The Chosen Path

_**I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy lately that I either haven't had time to write or I've just been to exhausted to write. Plus the fact that the last part of this chapter just didn't want to be written didn't help either. Why is it that one of the parts I was most looking forward to writing turns out bad and won't be wrote? haha **_

_** On a side note, more action should start up real soon and it won't all be about the internal turmoil the characters are going through (though that is really fun to write!) Also, my favorite character has finally made an apparance! :D Hope you like this chapter even though it didn't turn out right in the end. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Which is probably a good thing considering this story... :P**_

* * *

_Chapter 16: The Chosen Paths_

_So will you please show me your real face?  
Draw the line in the horizon cause I  
only need your name to call the  
reason why I fought!  
-War by Poets of the Fall_

* * *

_"Then so be it." _

The three left the burned village with the whispers spreading quickly behind them. Merlin didn't even bother to look back, instead choosing to slowly walk through the forest back toward the cave the druids were hiding in. Gwaine and Percival followed on either side, watching their friend carefully.

"What are we going to do?" Gwaine finally asked.

For a moment Merlin didn't reply. In the dying light of the sun, Gwaine could see his friend frowning in thought. Merlin was quiet long enough that the rogue was beginning to believe he wasn't going to answer.

"You two can do whatever you want." Merlin answered. "I'm going to find Morgana."

"Morgana?" Gwaine and Percival exclaimed in unison.

"Why are you going to find the woman who would just as soon kill you as look at you?" Gwaine asked, mouth wide open.

"Because she and Mordred together will be Arthur's downfall," Merlin replied, voice hardening in anger at Arthur's name. "It wouldn't hurt for them to have a little extra help."

"You're going to help your enemies kill your friend?" Percival asked as he stared in shock at the warlock.

"Arthur made his choice." Merlin snapped, turning to glare at Percival. "Anyone who would kill me or my kind is no friend of mine."

Gwaine and Percival stopped in their tracks and stared, neither sure of what had happened to their friend. Merlin glared at them both for a moment, before his face fell and they could see the sorrow and pain the man was feeling. Merlin bowed his head, hardening his face and clearing it off all emotions but determination.

Iseldir and Mordred stood outside the cave, each wrapped in their large cloaks with the hoods up. Iseldir threw his back as the three approached, but Mordred kept his up, blue eyes barely noticible in the darkness. Neither said a word, just stood their as Merlin drew a foot in front of them.

"Do you know where Morgana is?" Merlin asked, voice tight as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"What do you want with her?" Mordred questioned.

"Do you know where she is or do I need to ask Kilgharrah?" Merlin snapped, glaring at the younger man.

A sly grin spread across Mordred's face as he removed his hood and met Merlin's eyes. Merlin took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves and doubts. He met Mordred's gaze without flinching.

"Do you know where she is or not, Mordred?" Merlin repeated.

The grin grew wider as the boy answered.

"We can meet with her tomorrow morning."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"You called for me, Sire?" Elyan asked with a bow.

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly, Elyan." Arthur said, dropping the "sir" for the first time in days.

Elyan looked at the king curiously. Night had passed and when Elyan had last seen Arthur he had been enraged and bloodthirsty. Now he sat at the head of the table calmly, no trace of anger or rage anywhere on his features. The hope that had died in him days before now sparked back to life as he looked into Arthur's calm, thoughtful eyes that were now free of the guilt and anger that had filled them the past few days.

"How many men do we have chasing after Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival?" Arthur asked, rising to his feet and clasping his hands behind his back.

"Thirty, my lord." Elyan stammered, shocked at the sudden change. Just the night before he would have yelled at any who spoke the three's names and now he used them himself. "That was all we could spare at the moment."

"Call them all back." Arthur ordered.

"Sire?" Elyan exclaimed in surprise.

"Call them back." Arthur repeated, staring at Elyan, watching his response. "Let the three run. No more have to die for their betrayals."

Elyan stared at Arthur, searching for any sign that he was joking. But Arthur's face remained the same, unmoving, and Elyan couldn't keep back the smile that overtook him.

"Right away, Arthur!" he exclaimed, hurrying out of the room to do as he was ordered.

Arthur watched him go before sliding back into his seat and resting his head in his arms on the table. He closed his eyes, saw the young boy he had killed, saw the pain and fear in his eyes as he realized he was dying. Arthur's eyes snapped open as the eyes turned into those of Merlin, full of hate and anger at the death of his mother and uncle.

The king noticed that his hands were shaking, and he shoved them under the table, hoping to hide them should anyone walk in. It wouldn't do for anyone to see their king shaking uncontrollably. Arthur sighed, thinking over the past few days. Had it truly not even been a week since his son had died? It felt as if a lifetime had passed.

It felt as if Merlin had been gone for years, not just days. It was a hard feeling, and Arthur couldn't help but feel sick as he thought back to all he had done in what-three? four?-days. He thought of all the pain he had caused, of all that had died because of him. Gaius, a man who had always been loyal to his father and himself, but who had been even more loyal to his only nephew. The druids at the camp who had simply been living their lives. The boy in Ealdor who had died by his hand for simply protecting his home. And Hunith who's only crime had been having a son born with magic.

Arthur truly believed Merlin, believed that he had been born with magic. Yes, he had said he didn't and that it was impossible, but the late night and the grief edging away had cleared his mind and he knew Merlin wouldn't lie to him, not about something as important as that. What he had done was wrong and now he could only hope Merlin would forgive him.

But first he would have to forgive himself.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merlin and Mordred walked through the forest alone. Gwaine and Percival had wanted to come, but Merlin had told them in no specific words that it would be better for him to go alone. And so they had reluctantly agreed to stay behind, but if he wasn't back after noon they would be coming after him.

Merlin had smiled at that, knowing his friends would never be able to find him considering he wasn't even sure where he was going. Only Mordred knew and the boy was being silent, not even glancing over at his companion.

Merlin looked at Mordred and wondered if he was doing the right thing. Yes, Arthur had gone insane, but could he really go against his old friend? Should he? Merlin sighed, resisting the urge to massage his head as a headache began to form. Arthur had killed Gaius, his mother, and innocent men, women, and children. He had stepped over the line and that was all there was to it.

Now he just wished he could make himself believe it.

"Wait here." Mordred ordered, breaking Merlin out of his thoughts.

Merlin started to protest, but thought better of it. Clearly Mordred had already been to see Morgana before and it would be better if he broke the news to her that one of her greatest enemies was now wanting to join her side. He watched as Mordred walked a short distance away into a clearing and closed his eyes, telepathically signalling Morgana.

She appeared from no where, it seemed, though in reality she simply slid from behind a tree. She wore a black dress, her hair waving every which way. Her beautiful face was turned down in a displeased frown and her eyes were as cold as ice.

Merlin felt his heart drop slightly as he took in his old friend's appearance. Long gone were the days of flattering dresses, ornate jewlery, and kind smiles. The friend he had known was gone and in her place was the powerful sorceress. Merlin lowered his head, remembering those days long gone by, and wished that he could go back in time and just stay there before everything grew so complicated. Sure it had been years since those days, but it still hurt each and every time he saw her.

"Emrys has come." Mordred stated.

"He what?!" Morgana shrieked, head whipping around searching the forest. "Where is he? Why haven't you killed him?"

"Calm yourself, Morgana." Mordred ordered, not even flinching. "Destiny has changed. Emrys is on our side now."

"How can he?" Morgana breathed. "He is to be my destiny and my doom, how can he suddenly be on our side?"

"Destiny has changed." Mordred repeated. "When the Once and Future King became enemies with Emrys the prophecies ceased to be true."

"How?" Morgana demanded.

Mordred simply shrugged and turned, motioning with his hand for Merlin. Hesitantly, Merlin did as he was told and stepped into the clearly, though he made sure to stay well back from the two. Morgana's eyes narrowed coldly as she saw him, and Merlin was reminded of the time he had been forced to poison her. It was his fault she was like this and it weighed him down like an anchor, the guilt hitting him just as it had all those years ago.

"You!" she hissed, glaring daggers at him. "You have magic?"

"I was born with it." Merlin answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, hurt and betrayal breaking through in her voice.

"I wanted to." Merlin replied nervously, knowing Morgana's short fuse. "I was to scared. I wanted to protect you."

"You planned to protect me by lying to me?" Morgana scoffed. "By betraying me?"

"You betrayed us!" Merlin snapped, letting his emotions get the better of him for once. "We did all we could to help you and _you _betrayed _us!_ Not the other way around!"

"I didn't betray my kind." Morgana snapped back, taking several steps forward.

"Stop!" Mordred shouted, cutting Merlin off before he could reply. "That is all in the past. ALl that matters now is the present."

Frowning, Merlin reluctantly nodded in agreement. Morgana shook her head slowly, breaking her eyes away from Merlin to look at Mordred. No words were spoken, but Merlin knew the two were having a silent argument. He shuffled nervously, wondering once more if he was doing the right thing.

Kilgharrah had told him that destiny had changed, but did that truly make it so? He knew Arthur better then anyone, and the Arthur he knew would never be able to kill innocents without feeling regret. Eventually, his old friend would come to his sences. Wouldn't he?

Merlin sighed and rubbed his head, wishing once more for the simple days of simply defeating questing beasts and afancs.

"You want Arthur dead?" Morgana suddenly asked, breaking Merlin from his thoughts.

"Yes." Merlin replied. "I mean no!"

"Which is it?" Morgana asked, sounding slightly amused.

"I want magic to be free." He replied slowly, avoiding the question.

"That is something we can all agree on." Mordred said, nodding in approval.

"That doesn't answer my question." Morgana snapped in annoyance, glaring at Mordred. She turned back to Merlin. "Do you or do you not want Arthur dead?"

Merlin didn't reply for a moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, knowing his next words would seal his fate and the fate of all Albion. He opened his eyes and met Morgana's eyes without faltering.

"I do."


	17. Chapter 17: This Means War

_**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up and is so short! Life has been really busy lately-a reenactment every weekend for the past month pretty much ontop of school-and the Conventions going on here in the US ain't helpin' me pay attention to this story either! haha Writer's block isn't much help and neither is all these stupid plot bunnies bouncing in my head right now. But I WILL finish this story soon! I'm aiming for it to end in two months, so I'm gonna kick myself into gear and get to the good stuff! **_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothin'. **_

* * *

_Chapter 17: This Means War_

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war! To the soldier, the civilian,  
the martyr, the victim,  
This. Is. War!_

_-This is War by 30 seconds to Mars_

* * *

Gwaine whistled lowly, clearly impressed with the sight before him. The camp stretched for miles in all directions, with movement showing that each tent was occupied. From where the rogue stood, he could see men, women, and children of all ages running around. Men and boys were practicing both swordplay and magic.

"You sure don't joke around, do you Morgy?" Gwaine commented, throwing the witch a crooked grin.

"Don't call me that!" Morgana growled, already tiring of the ex-knight.

Gwaine just grinned, breaking the tension in the air the only way he could. Percival rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Merlin who gave a tight grin before letting it fade. Morgana glared at all three of her new allys while Mordred just studied the knight with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Come on," Morgana snapped impatiently. "The council meets soon."

She didn't wait and gently knudged her horse down the hill toward the large camp. Mordred followed silently behind her. The two ex-knights looked toward Merlin, who hesitated just a second before following his old enemies. Gwaine, care-free smile fading, looked at his friend worridly. He knew a silent battle must be going on in Merlin's head and he didn't envy him at all.

"How long have you been forming this army?" Merlin asked, drawing up next to Morgana.

"Three years." Morgana replied curtly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"How have you kept them all hidden?" Percival asked.

In all appearances, the camp didn't seem to be hidden to well. They were just inside Camelot's borders, though some of the camp could be outside. To all intents and purposes, the camp should have been discovered long before, especially with the amount of people residing in it.

"There are many talented sorcerers and sorcerecess." Morgana explained, somewhat reluctantly. "Various ones combined spells to prevent anyone except allys from seeing or hearing it."

"Genius." Gwaine commented.

Morgana just sent him a glare. She didn't like suddenly having three of her greatest enemies thrown at her and told to trust them. She had trusted none since Morgause's death except Mordred, and she was wondering about him now. She frowned and glanced back at Merlin. The man's face was as if stone, revealing nothing. If he was having any second thoughts of turning against Arthur he didn't show it.

_"Emrys is on our side now, Morgana." _Mordred said silently, not even glancing at her. "_He will do his part. He would not be able to see our camp if he wasn't on our side." _

_"I know." _Morgana conceded. "_But it's Merlin! He can't be trusted!"_

_"He can be now." _ Mordred looked over at her and their eyes met. _"Trust me, Morgana." _

Morgana hesitated before nodding and spurring her horse on. They didn't have time to talk any more as they reached the edge of the camp. Children of all ages began yelling and running to greet them, all recognizing Morgana and Mordred. They shyed away from Merlin, Gwaine, and Pericval, not recognizing them.

Whispers began to spread and the word "Emrys" made it to their ears. Merlin stiffened slightly, but that was the only motion he made to show that he heard them talking about him. Gwaine and Pericval glanced at each other briefly, before looking straight ahead. Well, Percival did. Gwaine looked around grinning cockily and studying the camp with a practiced eye.

They didn't ride for much longer. A large tent that could easily fit fifty to seventy people stood close by and the five riders dismounted, handed the reigns to several druids who stood outside, and walked inside. Thirty men were already inside along with ten women. Most seemed to be druids, though one or two were dressed in armor and appeared to be mercenaries or warriors for hire.

Morgana stalked to the front of the tent, her head held high and proudly, every inch the Lady she had once been. The quiet talking was instantly hushed and all eyes followed her as she pratically glided to the front. Mordred followed behind slowly, cloak hiding his face. He stood slightly behind Morgana, hidden in the shadows, a silent but threatning presence.

Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival stood toward the back, feeling out of place in the room of sorcerers and killers.

"Thank you for gathering tonight," Morgana began, her voice full of power and confidence. "Our wait is nearly over. Soon, my dear brother will fall!"

"When?" someone shouted out.

"Soon." Morgana replied vagually. She paused and searched the tent until her eyes rested on the druid she was looking for. "Iseldir, does this mean you have finally decided to join us in our war against Camelot?"

"We stand with Emrys." Iseldir replied with a bow of his head. "Emrys has sided with you and so we will side with you."

Iseldir's calm statement sent a spurge of electricty through the tent. Whispers began and Merlin shifted uncomfortably, feeling the eyes of those closest to him digging into him. Gwaine and Percival both stiffened slightly, hands unconciously going to the hilts of their swords. Both had the same unsettling thought: What good would swords do against magic?

"But Emrys is supposed to be on Pendragon's side!" someone exclaimed. "Why would he be on our side?"

"Destiny has changed." Mordred spoke for the first time. He stepped forward to stand by Morgana's side and threw back his hood. "Emrys is on our side now and will not waver."

Merlin looked down the crowd and glared at Mordred, knowing he was now in between a rock and a hard place even more so then he had been. If he was to back out now, no druids would trust him-trust Emrys-to bring about Albion. Merlin dropped his glare and sighed, not listening to Mordred and Morgana's speech.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his fraying nerves. He knew what he was doing was right; Arthur hated him and wanted him dead. Arthur was bad for Camelot, for Albion, and needed to be taken care of. But was aligning himself with his greatest enemies really the way to go about it? In the back of his mind, Merlin knew it wasn't. He knew Arthur would have to come to his sences eventually.

Then the faces of all he loved came rushing to his mind. Will, his best friend who had died to save Arthur. Freya, his one and only love, dead by Arthur's hand. His own father who died saving him and Arthur's words "No man is worth your tears." And now Gaius, brutally murdered in the flames for protecting him. HIs beloved mother shot down in cold blood for no reason at all.

Merlin looked up to where Morgana and Mordred were standing at the front quietly, steel in his cold eyes.

"When do we attack?" He asked loudly.

The whispering stopped and all eyes turned toward him. Merlin took a breath and straightened up, holding his head high and keeping eye contact with Mordred who's own eyes were trained on him. Out of the corners of his eyes, Merlin could see Gwaine and Percival gaping at him in clear surprise. He tuned them out, holding fast to his mother and Gaius's images.

Morgana and Mordred glanced at each for a moment and identical cruel grins grew on their faces as they turned back to face Merlin. Morgana's smirk grew bigger as she answered Merlin's question.

"We can be ready tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18: The War Begins

_**I promise next chapter will be much much much longer and more interesting! This one is more of a filler (like the last few) but necessary! Life has been soooooooo busy lately and writing is just really hard. I promise I will finish this story soon, there are maybe five chapters left at most. At least, I'll try and get the battle into five more chapters haha **_

_**Thanks for all the support this story has recieved! I hope ya'll continue to enjoy it. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**_

* * *

_Chapter 18: The War Begins_

_Look at the shoes you're filling. Look  
at the blood we're spilling. Look  
at the world we're killing,  
the way we've always  
done before! _

_-Civil War by Guns N' Roses_

* * *

_"We can be ready tomorrow." _

Merlin looked through the trees toward Camelot. He could barely make out the smoke from the town spirling above the trees. Closing his eyes, he could see the castle and lower town just as they were: the towers reaching high, the people scurrying around, lazily talking before hurrying off to begin their day.

Beginning the attack during the day had been his idea. Morgana and Mordred had, in true style, wanted to attack at dusk, but he had reminded them that ever attempt of theirs had failed. Attacking at night was just to expected. Attacking when everyone was awake and going about their business wasn't.

Merlin sighed and opened his eyes, still looking toward the smoke of Camelot. He heard branches breaking behind him and the sound of chainmail rattling and he turned to see Gwaine and Percival coming up behind him. He looked down and turned away from them, studying the horizon once more.

"You all right?" Gwaine asked, coming up beside his friend.

"I'll be fine." Merlin shrugged.

He looked at his two friends, the only ones who remained and sighed, looking off into the distance with a glazed, sorrowful look.

"You don't have to stay." He said quietly, not looking away. "Either of you. If you want to leave, go ahead. Just please, don't go to Camelot."

Gwaine and Percival looked at each other. Percival, standing just behind Merlin and Gwaine, gave a slow nod and a small grin crossed Gwaine's face before fading away. He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, pushing slightly until Merlin turned to face him. For a moment, Gwaine didn't say anything, instead he just studied his friend.

Dark bags had formed under Merlin's eyes, evidence of the restless night he had had going over the final plans for the attack. He was wore out, Gwaine could tell, and seemed much older then he truly was. In a matter of days, Merlin had changed from the seemingly carefree happy man to one that Gwaine could barely recognize.

"We aren't leaving, Merlin." He said sincerly.

"You should." Merlin argued. "You have no part in this. If it wasn't for me you two wouldn't be here getting ready to fight to the death."

"No," Gwaine admitted and motioned toward Camelot, "We'd be in there, waiting to fight to the death. We're not leaving, Merlin. You're my best friend and have always been their for me. I'm not going to leave you alone when you need a friend the most."

Merlin glanced toward Percival who nodded and gave a soft smile. Merlin looked back at Gwaine and smiled the first true smile in the past few days. Gwaine grinned back and threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders, turning him away from the smoke of Camelot.

"I think you could use a drink, my friend." Gwaine announced, leading Merlin back toward the temporary camp.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea, Gwaine." Merlin protested.

"Of course it is!" Gwaine laughed. "The time has never been better! Isn't that right, Percy?"

"Just this one I will agree with you." Percival said with a roll of his eyes.

"That settles it then!" Gwaine grinned. "We're going to go back and drink those two skins of ale Percy brought back and not think about anything else."

Merlin started to argue, but shook his head and let Gwaine lead him back toward their tent. At least for a little while, the three would escape the madness around them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur sat on his throne, eyes closed and head in his hands. The council had just been dismissed to prepare for the upcoming battle. A farmer from an outlying village had warned them just moments before that a large army of sorcerers was marching on Camelot and would be there by morning. The farmer had seen Morgana and Mordred, but he had expected that and barely took notice of the fact. What he did notice was what else the farmer had seen.

He had seen Merlin riding beside Mordred and Morgana, talking with them and planning.

Arthur shook his head, not wanting to believe it. Just last night he had called off the hunt for Merlin, and already his friend was heading for Camelot to attack him. On one hand, Arthur knew he should have been expecting it. He had done so many horrible things in such a small amount of days, but in his wildest dreams he could never have imagined Merlin siding with his-with their-enemies.

"Sire?" Leon's voice broke Arthur from his faults.

The king looked up through tired eyes and met those of his second-in-command. He didn't say a thing, but he didn't have to. Leon could tell when he was allowed to speak and when he wasn't.

"Should I start preparing for a siege?" Leon asked.

"No." Arthur said softly. "WIth an army of sorcerers they won't need to place a siege. Prepare for a full blown attack on the city."

"What about the people?" Elyan asked.

"Tell them to gather what items they can and make their way to the forest to the south." Arthur ordered. He stood and walked to the window, folding his hands behind his back. "Send several companies of soldiers to the east and west to hide in the woods. When they attack we can signal them in and flank the enemy before they know what is happening."

"Yes, sire." Leon said with a bow and hurried out of the room to prepare.

Elyan started to follow, but hesitated and turned to Arthur and walked forward. He stood beside his brother-in-law for a few minutes, not saying anything, just being a silent presence.

"We're all behind you, Arthur." Elyan finally said.

"Not everyone." Arthur sighed, Merlin's face popping into his mind.

Elyan knew instantly who Arthur was thinking about and sighed as well, thinking about Percival and Gwaine. How could so much have changed in just a few short days?

"Everyone here is behind you." he corrected.

Arthur looked over at his brother-in-law and gave a small, smile that he didn't feel. It fell before even becoming what could be considered a smile. Elyan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture before letting it fall and leaving the room.

Arthur watched him leave then turned back to watching Camelot prepare for war.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Morgana strode through the temporary camp, smirk planted permanently on her face. Behind her, Mordred, hood of his cloak hiding his face, glided slowly behind her. Their army was slowly preparing for battle. They were spreading out behind the two villians, all hurrying to their assigned areas.

Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival followed directly behind Morgana and Mordred, staying back a few feet. All three looked solmn, none showing any evidence that they had been drinking. Merlin's eyes were red, the only betraying fact that he had been crying. Gwaine was, for once, without his usualy cocky smile. His face was the face of seriousness. Only Percival's face was completly blank.

They reached the edge of the forest and Mordred moved forward to stand beside Morgana. Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival stopped just behind them and stared down the hill at the city of Camelot. Movement could be seen in the lower town, but that was to be expected during hte middle of the day.

"Finally," Morgana breathed. "Camelot is mine!"

Mordred gave a slow nod in agreement. The three behind them didn't move except to blink. Mordred glanced back at them and a cruel grin spread across his face. Morgana started to speak once more, but Mordred stopped her.

"Let Emrys start the war." he said quietly.

Merlin's eyes widened and he began shaking his head. Morgana's smirk grew bigger and she turned to ook at Merlin.

"Go ahead, _Emrys,_" she ordered, spitting his name out as if it was the most vile thing on earth. "Start this war."

Merlin looked from Morgana to Mordred, still shaking his head. He looked to his side at Gwaine who just looked at him sadly. Merlin sighed, took a deep breath, and stepped forward to stand between Morgana and Mordred. He hesitated and looked back at Gwaine and Percival, then down at Camelot, his home for so many years.

He almost turned back, but the hate in Arthur's eyes stopped him. Closing his eyes, Merlin raised his hand toward the sky.

"Réod lígdraca."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and red sparks shot from his hand. The sparks flew high into the sky, forming a red dragon that slowly twisted and turned elquently in the sky. The war had begun.

**Spell Translation**

** Réod lígdraca-**Red fiery dragon


	19. Chapter 19: On the Field of Battle

_**All right! Now I'm getting back in the writing spirit! I've finally reached the action parts that I could barely wait to write! I really hope ya'll are enjoying this story despite the extreamly AU'ness (is that a word?) of it and the angst, drama, and tragedy. What can I say? I'm cruel and love angst to much. **_

_**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.**_

* * *

_Chapter 19: On the Field of Battle_

_This was my home! All this pain and  
devestation, how it tortues me  
inside! All the innocent who  
suffer from your  
stubborness  
and pride!  
-The Plagues from The Prince of Egypt_

* * *

"Get more men on those walls!" Leon shouted, his voice already beginning to crack. "Watch the gates! Don't let any slip past!"

Men rushed around, swords at the ready. Archers stood on the catwalks, sending arrows into the oncoming army as fast as they could. Leon waved his arm, motioning the captains of Camelot's army into place. On the opposite side of the castle, Arthur was doing the same.

The battle had only been raging for fifteen minutes and already they had lost the Lower Town. Luckily, most of the civilians had been evacuated, but there were still several who had not managed to escape in time. They were currently hiding in the innermost room of the citidale, those who hadn't been cut down in the first wave of the attack.

Leon peeked over the battlments, only to duck as a bright purple spell shot over his head. He shot up again quickly, praying they wouldn't be expecting such a sudden movement. He was lucky and none of the attackers seemed to notice him. He studied the area and felt his heart fall.

They were on three sides. To the head knight's dismay, he realized that the groups he had sent out to wait in the woods would have been directly in the path of the oncoming army. They never would have been able to stand against the sorcerers. Leon's shoulders drooped. He had had friends in those groups, and now they were dead.

A flaming arrow narrowly missing his ear knocked Leon out of his thoughts and he ducked back down and renewed directing the battle.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Merlin stood in the same spot where he had started the battle. He hadn't moved even after Morgana and Mordred had followed in with the second wave. Gwaine and Percival stood just behind him, watching the battle sadly. Merlin knew they would all have to go in soon, but he couldn't make his feet move and already the fourth wave was going in. One more wave and Camelot would be theirs.

"The fifth wave is marching forward." Gwaine said quietly.

Merlin simply nodded and glanced over at his friend. For the first time in his life, there was no trace of Gwaine's usual cheery nature. He was stone faced, not even a hint of a smile or joke anywhere. The usually so care-free man was finally feeling the full affects of his actions. Inside that city, he knew, were his friends. Leon, Elyan, Arthur, the other knights and the men he drank with.

Percival didn't say anything either, his usually stoic face breaking with emotions. Apprahension. Regret. Longing. Sorrow. These filled his sad face as he looked over his adopted home, wondering where Elyan could be. Though the big man knew he would repeat all his actions, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret that he wasn't in there with his friend.

"You don't have to come." Merlin repeated once more.

"Let's go." Percival said simply, Gwaine nodding his agreement.

Merlin clapped a hand on Percival's shoulder, nodding farewell. Percival did the same and started walking toward the fifth wave of their army. Merlin turned to Gwaine and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. The familiar cocky grin spread across Gwaine's face as he pulled his brother into a hug. Merlin grinned back, patting Gwaine on the back. The two released each other and the smiles fell away. With one last nod, the two turned toward Camelot.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Leon stood at the head of the knights in the courtyard. The gates-the only barrier between them and the enemy-rattled on its hinges. They could see the flashes of light leaking through and knew the sorcerers were using magic to break the door down. They had, at best, another minute. Arthur was inside the castle with more men, hoping to prepare an ambush.

He glanced around, seeing the nervousness, the fear, on their faces. They knew this would be the end. Morgana had shown little mercy during her last attacks, they could only expect less this time. Leon took a deep breath, settling his own nerves, and sent up a prayer. He prayed not for his life-he knew he would pass into paradice should he ever be killed-but he prayed that he would not run across Gwaine or Percival. He wasn't sure if he would be able to raise his sword against either of them.

He had just finished his prayer when the barrier blew apart in an explosion of light and shrapnel.

"Ready!" He shouted as loud as he could, bringing his sword back and bending low.

He didn't have to look around to know his men were doing the same. No sooner had the gate dissappeared then the enemy rushed through. Some were armed with swords, others with daggers, and others appeared unarmed. Leon knew they would be the most dangerous as they possessed magic. He licked his lips nervously, wondering how they would be able to use swords against magic.

"Charge!" he shouted, rushing forward with a yell.

His men picked up the yell and as one they rushed forward, seperating as needed. The clanging of metal against metal rang through the courtyard as they met men with swords. Words shouted in a strange language echoed around his ears and Leon knew the sorcerers were taking their part. Flashes of light and crumbling bodies met their words and Leon felt a cold chill wash over him.

He brought his sword up, blocking a wild swing from a man. Expertly, he pushed the enemie's sword down, bringing his own back quickly and slashing the man with it. An unearthly scream sounded from the dying man's lips and Leon winced slightly, moving backwards to prepare for another attack.

He saw a flash of brown hair coming on his right and, seeing no red, he swung his sword around without really thinking. He felt his sword collide with another and he turned to fully engage his attacker. His breath caught in his throat as he stared through crossed swords at Gwaine.

They stood like that for a moment, each just staring across at each other. Neither made a move, neither sure if they should. They knew they were enemies, but their friendship, their brotherhood was at hte front of each of their minds.

"What are you doing here Gwaine?" Leon finally hissed, bringing his sword back to the ready but not attacking.

"I could ask the same of you." Gwaine answered cheekily, but there was no humor in his voice.

"This is my home." Leon replied.

"It was mine too." Gwaine said quietly.

Leon wasn't sure at first he had heard him, but even if he wasn't sure at the words, the sorrow on Gwaine's face said enough. Leon's shoulders drooped and he suddenly wished he could rewind time and fix everything. He wouldn't even care about Merlin betraying them if it meant everything go back to the way it was.

"Why did Arthur kill Gaius and Hunith?" Gwaine asked, lowering his sword, though keeping it loose so he could bring it up quickly.

"I don't know." Leon replied honestly, lowering his sword as well. The battle raging around them was all but forgotten, though both men were unconsciously aware of what was going on. "Why is Merlin attacking Camelot?"

"Because Arthur took it to far." Gwaine replied quickly. He started to say something else, but he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned quickly, bringing his sword around into the belly of a knight of Camelot.

Leon and Gwaine's eyes widened, both shocked as the knight fell to the ground, gasping for breath that would not come. As Gwaine pulled his sword out, the knight looked up at him and fell over, lifeless eyes staring up at his killer. Gwaine stared down at the body, looking between it and his bloody sword.

"Merlin pratically begged us to leave," Gwaine said quietly, looking up at Leon. "But we weren't going to leave our friend."

"What about the rest of your friends?" Leon asked just as quietly, bringing his sword up.

Gwaine just shook his head, not having any answer for that.

"Get out of here, Gwaine." Leon begged. "Find Percival and Merlin and leave! Save yourselves!"

Gwaine looked up at him and Leon could see the pain in his eyes. Leon saw him take a deep breath before slowly shaking his head.

"If I could I would," he said, voice confident even though it shook. "But I won't leave Merlin."

"Then we have no choice." Leon said, voice shaking as well.

"I guess we don't." Gwaine agreed.

He brought his sword up just in time to block Leon's half-hearted strike. The two jumped backwards away from each other, hoping more warriors would take over their battle. WHen none did, the two began circling, neither wanting to make the first move.

A blinding red light suddenly shot from their left and both men realized they would never be able to avoid it in time. They jumped opposite ways, vainly trying to escape. The light reached them, exploding with a piercing light that blinded.

Gwaine and Leon gasped as they were thrown backwards as if hit in the chest with a battering ram. They both lay on the ground, breathing frantically as they tried to regain their breath. The red light faded, only to be followed by the sorcerer who had conjured it. The man stepped between the two men as they struggled to their knees, careful of their now broken ribs.

Mordred grinned cruelly, enjoying the power he held over the two warriors. Gwaine reached for his sword and staggered to his feet, grasping his ribs painfully. He stumbled forwards, bringing his sword back. Mordred turned toward him slowly, the smirk still on his face as Gwaine charged toward him with anger and determaination written in his eyes.

"ábradwe."

Mordred spoke the word calmly and he held his hand out toward Gwaine. His eyes glowed gold and Gwaine shot backwards, crashing to the ground with a sickening thud. His head bent backwards, hand falling to his side with sword still tightly clapsed. With lifeless eyes, Sir Gwaine stared up into the bright sky.

As Gwaine made his charge, Leon had gotten to his unsteady feet. His breath was ragged and he somehow knew he wasn't going to last long. As Gwaine charged and Mordred turned toward him, Leon began charging from the other side. He stumbled, almost falling, and ain involuntary cry escaped him as he saw Gwaine fly backwards, dead before he hit the ground.

The knight regained his footing and hurried forward as fast as he could, bringing his sword around to bring the sorcerer a death blow. He had two feet to go when Mordred spun on his heels, hand up and eyes already gold. Leon felt a tremendous force hit him in the chest and felt his feet falling from under him. As he shot backwards, already feeling himself fading, Leon saw the image of Camelot's castle highlighted against the bright blue sky. Then the world faded to black and Sir Leon fell into eternity.

* * *

**I'm going to go and hide now before people come and try to kill me... I didn't want to kill Gwaine off, but it had to be done! I'm sorry. Not as sorry about Leon since I don't really like his character, but regardless it had to be done! I hope I kept the two relativly in character (I'm really worried about Gwaine because I don't know how he would take this situation. I hope I did a good enough job.) **

**Next chapter: Elyan and Percival. **

**Spell Translations**

**ábradwe-** to overthrow/slay/kill


	20. Chapter 20: Friend vs Friend

**Ok, so I've been really getting into Heather Dale lately (if you've never heard of her, type in "Merlin Heather Dale" on youtube. It's worth it, trust me!) and especially her song "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight." It really made me want to write a Gwaine-centered story and I got all excited about coming to this story and writing another chapter from his point of view. Then I realized I've already killed him off. Really wishing I had let him live now, but it was necessarry :( **

_**On a different note, I am fairly pleased with how this chapter turned out, especially considering I HATE writing Elyan and Percival. They're just not focused on enough in the show so that I don't know their characters and worry that I'm going to mess them up, but I hope I kept them in character enough. :) **_

_** Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. **_

_***************POLL***************** Once I get down with this story, I want to write one more Merlin story before setting fanfiction aside for awhile to focus on my own stories, and I've narrowed the plots down to two ideas. Both choices are described on my profile so please, please, please, please go and vote on what you all want to read. Thank you! :) **_

_** Now, I'll shut up and let you read this chapter :)**_

* * *

_Chapter 20: Friend vs Friend_

_War between brothers, sire fighting son.  
Only division where once there was  
one. War between brothers,  
son fighting sire. Kin  
laid with kin in  
the funeral  
pyre.  
-War Between Brothers by Heather Dale_

* * *

Percival, though he had been the first to head for the army, didn't go in first. Gwaine had rushed past him, energetic as always, and had been one of the first to go in. Merlin, sorrow clear on his face, held back, deciding to go in last. Percival had tried to go with Gwaine, but had been pushed back until he was in the middle.

By the time he reached the courtyard, Camelot's defenders had been pushed further into the castle. Bodies were strewn over the yard, some piled a top others. Despite having been a knight for years and seeing many dead, Percival still felt slightly sick as he looked over the courtyard.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw two familar figures laying on the ground. Leaving the men he had been walking beside, the big man hurried over, praying he was seeing things. The closer he got, though, the horrible truth became obvioius.

Leon and Gwaine were dead.

Percival took a deep, shakey breath as he stood over Leon. He wasn't as close to Leon as he had been to others, but he had been a good knight and a good friend. Like many in Camelot, Percival had started to believe Leon was immortal from the way he managed to survive all the near-death experiances he had been through.

Unfortunatly, Leon was most definatly mortal. And he was dead.

Percival moved away, hoping beyond hope that Gwaine-for there was no one else the other body could be-was just unconscious. But as he moved closer, his hope was slowly dashed. Gwaine's chest was not moving and his eyes stared into the sky, unblinking, unseeing.

Standing over his friend, Percival felt himself beginning to shake. He had never been close to Gwaine either, but the past few days had truly brought them closer. It hurt to see a brother dead, and now two of his brothers were lost, for that is what Gwaine and Leon had been to him. Brothers of the Round Table.

Percival looked away, Gwaine's blank, lifeless eyes beginning to creep him out. He closed his eyes, preffering to see Gwaine and Leon as he had always seen them: happy, joking, alive. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Percival gripped his sword tighter and walked away, leaving his brother's bodies were they had fallen.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elyan looked down the corridor, licking his lips nervously. His mouth was dry, as if it had been stuffed with cotton, but there was no time for a drink now. He had to get to Arthur before the next wave penetrated into the castle.

"This way!" he ordered, quietly, waving his hand at the five men left.

The five nodded and quickly hurried past, pratically running toward the innermost part of the castle. Elyan followed behind, slower, guarding the rear. He had started with thirty men, his own company, but they had gotten caught and now it was down to the six of them. The battle was going bad, and Elyan knew all was lost. Perhaps he was being a pessimist, but with the army dwindled and chased into the castle he couldn't see how they could win.

Elyan spun quickly, bringing his sword up to block the attack, but there was none. The corridor behind him was empty and he let out a sigh of relief. He was paranoid, he knew, but better to be paranoid and alive then feel safe and dead. He hurried through the castle, constantly on the alert, watching his back and the backs of his men. He turned backwards, expecting the attack to come from the direction they had just come.

When it did come, it came from their front.

The sudden shout and cry of pain caused Elyan to spin on his heels, sword up at the ready. They had come from an ajoining corridor, meeting Elyan's men at almost the same instant that they passed. There were seven of them, and now only five in Elyan's group including himself.

Elyan felt his heart stop as he saw the tall man, bigger then the rest, standing at the back of the enemy. Percival saw him at the same time and Elyan could see the regret in his eyes. Neither man were able to say anything, however, before the men were attacking.

Elyan brought his sword up quickly, blocking first one attack then another and another. Out of the corner of his eye he could see each of his me fighting and falling until it was just him and one other. With a finaly scream of death, the last knight fell and Elyan was the only one.

Sweat was running down his face, falling in his eyes, and he blinked back the tears. He backed up slowly, giving ground as he fought off two men at once. He was tiring, the muscles in his arms and legs beginning to strain and protest against being used. Elyan knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he took as deep a breath as he could, resigning himself to his fate.

"Wait!" Percival's shout caught him by surprise. "He's mine!"

The two men backed away slowly, one taking one last shot at Elyan, who just barely managed to block it. A frown crossed his attacker's face and he started to strike once more, but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards into the wall. Percival stepped forward, glaring down at the man he had thrown.

Elyan brought his sword up nervously, holding it defensivly in front of him as Percival took a step forward, his own sword at his side. Elyan took a step back, not sure what to expect from his old friend. Percival stayed where he was and brought his sword up. Elyan took a deep breath, expecting the worse, and let out with a small grin as Percival winked at him.

Percival swung at him, and Elyan easily brought his sword up to block him. The blow was weak, and it was all Elyan could do to hide the smile that was threatning to break through. He struck back, the metal clanging loudly in the corridor. Percival brought his sword and blocked, bringing him closer to Elyan.

"Turn on three." he whispered.

Elyan nodded, knowing automatically what Percival was referring to.

"One." He whispered back, breaking his sword away and bringing it back to the ready.

"Two." Percival replied quietly, lightly bouncing on his feet.

"Three!" They shouted together.

Percival spun on his heels, cutting the first man behind him down. Elyan jumped forward at the same time, cutting another man down. The enemy were caught by surprise and by the time they began moving, another two had been sent down. That left just one-the other man having been dealt with during the first attack-and Percival and Elyan advanced on him together. The man's eyes widened and instead of bringing his sword up, he turned and took off in the opposite direction.

Percival and Elyan watched him go before lowering their swords. They turned to each other and smiles broke across their serious faces. Percival clamped a hand on his friend's shoulder and grinned.

"I'm glad you understood what I meant." he laughed.

"Arthur only made us practice it fifty billion times." Elyan replied.

"Where is Arthur?" Percival asked, letting the smile fade and getting back into serious mode.

"He's suppose to be in the innermost part of the castle." Elyan replied, not worrying about revealing information to the 'enemy'. Regardless of what side he had been on, Percival was still his friend.

"You need to get out of here." Percival said with a nod. "If anyone catches you, I won't be able to stop them."

"I can't leave." Elyan replied. "Arthur may have gone crazy the past few days, but he's still my sister's husband."

Percival started to reply, but the sound of running footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing Elyan by the arm and spinning him in the opposite direction.

The two took off running, swords clenched tightly in their hands. Someone shouted, and the two ran faster, hoping to outrun whoever was behind them. Both knew that to be caught would mean certain death for Elyan, if not Percival as well.

"Hleap on baec!"

The two friends barely heard the words yelled before they were flying forwards and crashing into opposite walls. They hit the walls hard, their swords falling from their hands and clattering to the ground. When they hit the ground, the breath was knocked out of them and they could do nothing more then lay their gasping.

They could hear the sound of footsteps growing closer and both tried for their swords, but they sprang from their hands as if by magic. The two friends turned, struggling to their knees, then their feet. Percival clutched his side, feeling a broken rib or to, and Elyan held his left arm, knowing it was broken near the elbow.

Morgana walked toward them, head held high and cruel smirk planted on her face. Behind her, Mordred and twenty or so men followed. All held swords loosely at their sides, except Mordred who just peered from under his hood.

"Well, Percival," Morgana said in a teasing tone. "It looks as if I was right not to trust you." She turned to Mordred and hissed. "I told you they couldn't be trusted!"

"Emrys can be trusted." Mordred replied, his piercing blue eyes not leaving Percival and Elyan. "I never said anything about the other two."

"Yes." Morgana replied thoughtfully and turned back to face the two friends. "Poor _Emrys_." She pratically spat his name out, her obvious dislike still evident. "He's going to be so devestated when he learns of how his friends have all killed each other."

Percival and Elyan glanced at each other and nodded slowly. They were knights of Camelot-though Percival held no claim to that title any more-and knights of Camelot never go out without a fight. Without a word, the two turned and ran for their swords, biting back cries of pain.

"áswáme!" Morgana chanted.

It felt like their legs had turned to water and the two friends collapsed side by side, inches from their swords. In the second they had before death, Percival and Elyan saw nothing but black and heard nothing but the cold laughter of Morgana and her army. Then the world faded and death overtook them.

* * *

**Spell Translation**

**Hleap on baec-** Leap on your back

**áswáme- **To die away/cease

* * *

**Next chapter: Merlin arrives...and is that Arthur?**


	21. Chapter 21: Crashing Down

_**I am sooooooooo sorry for how long this chapter has taken! I've had a small case of writer's block-plus very little time to write-and the words just did not want to come out. But when I finally was able to write this, it took a mind of it's own and came out completly different from what I had planned. But it works and I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out, though it could be way better. I hope you like it regardless. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: In no way do I own anything remotely Merlin. If I did, season 5 would be coming out October 6 in the US as well as in the UK and not in January. **_

* * *

_Chapter 21: Crashing Down_

_Let us cleanse this force with fire, strike the fool  
who leads the liar, let it all come crumbling  
down! Like the firebird from the ashes,  
we will rise to lead the masses! The  
strongest will emerge to wear  
the crown! _

_-Crashing Down by Heather Dale_

* * *

Merlin couldn't tear his eyes from his friend's body. Gwaine's eyes were open wide, staring lifelessly into the slowly darkening sky. His sword lay in his hand, fist clenched around it as it had been in the last moment of his life. Merlin took a deep breath, trying to keep back the tears, and fell to his knees. Despite his best attempts, a tear slipped from his eye. The one tear was soon followed by another and another until they flowed down his cheeks.

_No man is worth your tears._ The words came unbidden, a distant memory, but the pain at hearing them was just as fresh as the day Arthur had said them. _You're certainly not. _Merlin bit his lip, wishing the words weren't true. But they were. Arthur had been wrong. There were men worth his tears. Loyal, friendly, carefree Gwaine was one of them. Arthur wasn't. Not any more.

Merlin wiped at his eyes furiously, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. He looked down at Gwaine, scaresly believing that the still, quiet body could be that of his forever moving, forever talking friend. Gwaine's eyes stared lifelessly into the sky and Merlin felt a chill rush down his spine. _You could have prevented this. _The thought raced through his mind and Merlin bit his lip, knowing it was true. He looked down into Gwaine's unseeing eyes and it seemed that they were accusing him of murdering his friend. _No!_ Merlin reached out with shaking hand and gently closed Gwaine's eyes, shutting the thoughts out as well.

Merlin lowered his head, eyes closed, and gripped his friend's shoulder in a final farewell. Sighing, he opened his eyes and raised his head and slowly got to his feet. He looked once more at his friend's body and, on impulse, reached down and took the sword from the lifeless hands. He felt the balance and weighed it gently, the phrase _It's very swordy_ running through his head. A small, sad smile broke across his face for a moment before fading away.

He turned, holding the sword close to his side and walked across the courtyard. He didn't look back, not able to bear the thought of seeing Gwaine's body lying lifeless amid the piles of body. He passed by Leon's body, and glanced down sadly, but didn't stop. He had never been close to the knight, though he had liked the man and respected him and felt sorrow at his death.

A sorcerer stood off to the side, nursing the stub that use to be his hand with his cloak. He watched every move Merlin made with calculating eyes. Merlin noticed the man staring at him and turned toward him.

"Who killed them?" he asked, motioning with the sword back toward Leon and Gwaine's bodies.

The man's eyes flickered down to the bodies and a cocky grin broke across his face.

"The boy, Mordred." the man rasped. "Ah, what a spell he cast! The one you were bent over foolishly charged and Mordred waited until the last second before killing him. The other one charged at the same time, but Mordred was to smart for the likes of him. Such reflexes and power to cast two killing spells within moments of each other!"

Merlin's eyes narrowed as the man talked. He barely heard as the man rambled on, praising Mordred for his power. So the boy had killed his friend, despite the fact that Gwaine was on his side. Merlin knew he should have expected no less from that devil.

"Where did he go?" Merlin asked coldly.

"Who?" the man asked, surprised to be inturrupted.

"Mordred!" Merlin snapped, his grip on the sword tightening. "Where did Mordred go?"

"I...I believe he and the Lady Morgana met to press the attack into the castle." The man stammered, stumbling backwards at the pure ice in Merlin's voice.

Merlin nodded his thanks and spun on his heel, hurrying through the courtyard and into the castle. Once he reached the first corridor, he took off at a sprint. He knew the castle better then the back of his hand and he knew that Arthur would retreat to the innermost room of the castle.

He wasn't sure how long he had been running. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he zig-zagged through the corridors, narrowly avoiding crashing into Morgana's men. He was so focused on reaching Mordred that he didn't see the bodies in his path until he had tripped over them and crashed to the floor.

Merlin muttered curses as he hit the stone floor hard, Gwaine's sword slipping from his hand and sliding several feet away. He turned over to stand, but he froze when he saw what he had tripped over. Elyan and Percival lay beside each other, hands stretched for something that was not there. They were deathly still and Merlin knew instantly that they were dead.

Merlin got to his knees and crawled over to them, noting that their eyes were closed, and there seemed to be no marks on their bodies save for Elyan's obviously broken arm. Despite knowing they were gone, Merlin couldn't help but check their pulses. It only confirmed what he already knew to be true. The last of his friends were gone.

"Nice handiwork, hmm?" a voice asked from behind him.

Merlin spun around, losing his balance and falling. A knight-if you could call him that-leaned against the wall. Merlin knew him to be one of Morgana's hired bandits, though he dressed as a knight. Reaching for Gwaine's sword, Merlin drew it to him and got to his feet.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked wairly, not trusting the man any farther then he could throw him.

"Them." The ruffian motioned to Elyan and Percival. "The Lady Morgana did nicely on them, wouldn't you agree? Not a mark on them, save for a few broken bones, but she does seem to enjoy playing with her food." The man gave a low growl that Merlin supposed was his laugh.

Merlin's grip on the sword tightened. Now Mordred wasn't the only one who would face his anger. Though he wasn't as close to Elyan and Percival, they had been good men, never giving Merlin any cause to think of them as anything but friends.

"Where is she?" Merlin asked, breathing deeply to calm his anger.

The ruffian shrugged.

"Last I saw her and that boy," he spat the word hatefully, "They were headed for the roof. They were saying something about the coward of a king running to draw them away from the people in the room." He broke off and grinned, revealing a row of yellowed teeth. "As if the whole army would follow after him when there is a room full of women completly unguarded. The men and children have already been removed to be seperated and sold...hey! Where are you going?"

Merlin didn't spare the man an answer. Instead, his eyes flashed gold and the disgusting man fell to the ground, instantly dead. Unlike with other men he had killed, Merlin felt no regret. The ruffian had been an evil man, that he could tell with just that one meeting, and the world was better off without him. Merlin didn't spare him a glance as he ran through the corridors, wondering how on earth he would find Morgana and Mordred if Arthur was running.

He lost track of how many stairs he had climbed, of how far he had run. All he knew was that he must have been running for awhile because he was out of breath when he stopped to ask a man in a cloak if he had seen Morgana and Mordred. It took Merlin a moment before he recognized the man as Iseldir.

"They and the Pendragon rushed by not long ago," Iseldir told him., "If you keep going straight you should reach them." He paused before adding, "It is strange that the Pendragon would run and leave behind his people."

"If Arthur thought running and leading Morgana and Mordred away from his people," Merlin answered without thinking, "He would run. It would be the only way he would ever run from his enemies."

"But surely he would realize that that would leave his people open to the army." Iseldir questioned.

"He is quite thick." Merlin replied, fondness seeping into his voice.

"I will try to free the people," Iseldir announced. "Do not worry about them."

"Thank you, Iseldir." Merlin smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Go. You must find Morgana and Mordred." Iseldir ordered.

Merlin nodded and took off at a sprint. He hadn't run far, however, until he reached a turn in the corridor and stairs. He skidded to a stop and looked between the two, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Lættewestre mín fét æt þá ic cépe." Merlin chanted.

His eyes glowed gold and his feet suddenly took off without having to wait for him. He took the turn, running up several flights of stairs until he ran out onto a flat open space. He recognized the place instantly as the place Arthur often went to think when he had had a fight with Uther or was questioning himself. Merlin himself had always enjoyed come up here simply for the openess of it.

Now he wished he were anyplace but. Morgana and Mordred were just yards in front of him, slowly advancing on Arthur who was retreating slowly, Excalibur held in front of him.

"Come now, brother dear." Morgana taunted, unnerving joy in her voice. "You don't really expect to escape from us, now do you?"

"I wouldn't cut me short just yet, Morgana." Arthur replied. "You have yet to kill me."

"That was when you had your precious Merlin," she drawed the name out with a bitter laugh, "to save your royal backside. Even if he was here do you think he would protect you after all you did to him?"

"I know he wouldn't." Arthur said softly and his eyes dropped to the ground momentarly before cutting back up to meet Morgana's. "But it doesn't matter. What's done is done, no matter how much I regret it."

"Oh, so now you've grown a heart." Morgana taunted. "To little to late."

"I know." Arthur's voice was just barely a whisper and Merlin could see his shoulder's drooping.

Merlin stood behind the three, as yet unnoticed. He stood there, staring at Morgana and Mordred's backs, barely able to see Arthur. The King was partly hidden between the two villan's, but from what Merlin could see, Arthur looked more dejected then Merlin had ever seen. He looked like he had all but given up.

_No matter how much I regret it. _The words echoed through Merlin's head and he tightened his grip on Gwaine's sword. He closed his eyes, letting the words sink in. Did Arthur truly regret his actions? What actions did he regret? Killing Gaius? His mother? Driving Merlin himself from Camelot? What did Arthur regret?

"This is the end, dear brother." Morgana said, breaking into Merlin's questioning. "Say good-bye to your throne."

She raised her arm, ready to cast a spell, but Mordred reached out and smacked her hand down.

"He's mine, Morgana!" the boy hissed, drawing his hand back.

"I'm the one he's wronged!" Morgana hissed back, glaring down at Mordred.

"What did he ever do to you?" Mordred laughed, a cold, heartless laugh. "Take the throne that is rightfully his? Oh don't even go there, Morgana. Even if Uther had acknowleged you, the first male son would still have taken the throne."

Morgana's eyes widened, and she opened and closed her mouth ridiculously. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Mordred was right. Merlin saw her shoulder's droop slightly, before she straightened up to her full height, nearly towering over the short boy.

"You think you know everything, Mordred," she said, glaring down at him. "But you don't know the half of it. Arthur has wronged me in ways you cannot imagine."

"Did he steal your daddy's love from you?" Mordred taunted, cruel smirk on his face as he easily met Morgana's angry eyes.

"I care nothing for Uther! Let alone for his nonexsistant love!" Morgana snapped, stepping backwards in anger.

Mordred just grinned at her, before letting the smile fade and his face became a completly blank mask.

"He's mine." The boy repeated.

"No." Morgana said simply.

"You don't want to do this Morgana." Mordred threatened, voice low and dangerous.

For a moment, it looked as if Morgana would do just that. But then a shadow fell across her face and the stubborness Merlin had always associated with her revealed itself and she shook her head, stepping away from Mordred.

"I think I do." she said, resignation steeled in her voice.

"Shame," Mordred shrugged, not even a hint of regret in his voice. "We could have been great together."

"ábra..." Morgana began, but she never had the chance to finish her spell.

"Cwile." Mordred said calmly, quickly as if he had been expecting it.

Morgana's eyes widened as her voice was choked off in mid-word. She reached weakly for her throat, before she fell to her knees and fell over to her side, eyes wide. She struggled once more to breath, but all that escaped her throat was a pained, raspy gasp. She looked up to meet Mordred's cold, uncaring eyes, then her body fell limp, her eyes still open and staring at her killer.

Mordred looked down at her for a moment. His face was a completly blank mask until he blinked once and looked away. He turned, not noticing Merlin still standing frozen behind him, and looked toward Arthur. The king had yet to move, so enwrapped in the brief fight. HE stood where he had before, still holding Excalibur in front of him, no fruther away then he had been before.

"It seems as if you are mine after all, Arthur Pendragon." Mordred commented, the icy cold smile drawing across his face once more.

Arthur didn't reply. His hands tightened on Excalibur, and he took a deep breath, resigning himself for what was to come. He lowered his eyes to look at Morgana's still body, and when he raised them once more he looked beyond Mordred. Merlin saw the King's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat.

Mordred didn't seem to notice Arthur's sudden wide-eyed look, or if he did he mistook it for fear of death. The cold smile grew large across his face, and he nodded in satisfaction. His destiny was almost complete. The vile persecuter of his kind, the murderer of his father, would soon be gone. His hand raised, ready to send the killing spell.

Merlin's breathing quickened and he felt the palms of his hand suddenly grow sweaty as he met Arthur's eyes. He felt a cold chill run down his spine as he remembered the past few days. This was the man who had killed his mentor, his mother. The man who had driven him from his home, leading his friends to their deaths. He had turned his home village against him, burning it to the ground.

But he was also his friend. Merlin's breath caught in his throat as he remembered all the things he and Arthur had been through. Arthur messing his hair after Freya's death. Arthur throwing goblets at him when he knew he had lost an argument. Arthur listening to his advice and acting on it. His and Arthur's playful bantering. Arthur admitting that he wasn't a coward and was like a friend.

Merlin saw Mordred raise his hand to send the killing spell. He looked quickly between Mordred and Arthur before reacting instantly.

"Mordred!"

* * *

_**Ahh! I hate this chapter so much! I can't believe I killed off Morgana! I love her! She is so awesome and kick butt! Uhg! Stupid plot idea that leaves me no way out of killing off my favorite character! haha sorry, had to get that out of my system. haha :P**_

* * *

**Spell Translation:**

_**Lættewestre mín fét æt þá ic cépe**__-_Guide my feet to those I seek.

**ábra-** Full spell is "ábradwe" which means to overthrow/slay/kill.

**Cwile-** To die.


	22. Chapter 22: The End is Nigh

_**I am sooo sooo sooo soooo sorry for how long it has taken to finish this chapter! October was just a crazy busy month and I had very little time to write, and when I did have time I had a bad case of writer's block. This chapter just did not want to be written. **_

_** On a side note, how about that season 5? It's startin' out pretty dang strong if ya ask me! Every episode has been awesome! Especially the third one! **_

_** Anyways, I hope this chapter is as good as you awesome readers deserve. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. If I did...well it's probably a good thing I don't. haha**_

* * *

_Chapter 22: The End is Nigh_

_We stared into the wind that tore away our breath!  
We left behind a message that cannot be  
claimed by death! A hero lives forever  
for the ones that carry on. What  
will they say about you  
when I'm gone?  
-Hero by Heather Dale_

* * *

_He looked quickly between Mordred and Arthur before reacting instantly._

_"Mordred!"_

Mordred's spun around, the sudden shout surprising him. His hand was still raised, but when he saw that it was only Merlin he lowered it and smirked.

"Nice of you to join us, Merlin." the younger man greeted. "Come to witness the destruction of the once mighty Once and Future King?"

Merlin didn't reply. Instead, he raised his eyes and met Arthur's. The king's grip on Excalibur had tightned until his knuckles were turning white and in his eyes Merlin could see nothing but pain and sorrow. Merlin held eye contact for a moment, before finally looking away and back to Mordred.

"Well?" Mordred asked impatiently, not missing Merlin's eyes looking past him. "Don't tell me you're now mute as well as stupid."

"What happened to you being warry of me?" Merlin asked coldly, glaring at the young man.

"I was never warry of you." Mordred laughed coldly. "What could you possibly do against me? This is my destiny!" He laughed again, a cold, vicious laugh that sent chills up both listeners. "Why should I be warry of you?"

"Why should I be wary of an over-confident boy?" Merlin countered slowly, sounding somewhat unsure of himself.

"It is not over-confident," Mordred answered with a smirk," When you are destined to succede."

_None of us can choose our destiny._

The dragon's words echoed in Merlin's mind. For a brief moment, his eyes flickered to Arthur. Though he only looked at the king for a brief second, it was long enough for him to accept what he had to do. He met Mordred's gaze once more and drew himself to his full height. The air between the two pratically crackled with the power of two destinies colliding. Mordred seemed to faulter slightly, his confident smirk fading a little.

"You may be destined to do this," Merlin finally said. "But my destiny will stop you."

"Your destiny?" he repeated, smirk still on his face. "Your destiny ceased to exsist the day you became Arthur's enemy."

"Who ever said," Merlin said slowly, looking back to meet Mordred's eyes. "that destiny can ever be truly ended?"

Mordred's eyes narrowed and his smirk fell as he realized what Merlin was saying.

"After all he did, you would still defend him?" Mordred' waved his hand toward Arthur, but he kept his eyes locked on Merlin. "He murdered your uncle, had your mother killed, and your village burned! You would defend the one who has caused you and your kind so much suffering and death?"

Merlin's eyes drifted over to Arthur once more. Everything Mordred said was true. If it hadn't been for Arthur, Gaius and his mother would still be alive. It was by Arthur's hand that Gaius had burned at the stake, and by Arthur's orders that his mother was shot down in cold blood. Arthur had physically started the fire that had burned Ealdor to the ground. Arthur was the cause of all his sufferings. Arthur and his hate of magic.

And yet, looking into Arthur's eyes he could see no sign of the hatred, of the anger, that had filled them just days before. All that Merlin could see now was regret. Regret and sorrow. Arthur met his gaze and Merlin found he couldn't hold it. His head dropped and he took a shakey breath.

Realization hit him and it felt like a blow to the chest. He was as much to blaim as Arthur. He should have know better then to have run, to have left Gaius behind to face his fate alone. He should have told Arthur about his magic years ago. He was nothing but a coward. A cold, disgusting coward. The blood of hundreds of his kind, of Gaius, his mother, of Gwydre and Gwaine and Percival lay on his hands and his alone. Who was he to blaim Arthur when he held the blaim himself?

Mordred could see the conflic racing across Merlin's face and his smirk grew once more. Everything was going just as he had hoped. Arthur was at his mercy and Emrys was no more. All his life he had waited for this moment and not it was here. Soon magic would be free once more and he would reign as the supreme ruler. And there was no one who could stop him.

"Stand aside, Merlin." he ordered, turning toward Arthur. "Destiny has waited long enough."

Arthur saw Mordred's hand raise, saw his mouth open to recite the fatal spell. Arthur took a deep breath, resigning himself to his fate. He met Mordred's eyes, refusing to back down from his final fight. Almost of their own accord, his eyes looked beyond Mordred until they rested on Merlin, head raised and eyes wide in fear...or was it panic? A pang of regret washed through him as Merlin lowered his gaze. All the pain and death of the past few days, of the past years, was all his fault. Gaius. Hunith. Gwydre. All would still be alive if he hadn't been so blinded by his father's hate.

With a shake of his head, Arthur forced these thoughts away. Yes, all the dead were his fault, but you couldn't change the past, no matter how much you regret it. He looked away from Merlin, forcing himself to look Mordred square in the eye. He brought his sword up once more. If he was to die, he would die fighting.

Merlin felt his breath catch in his throat as Arthur met his eyes. Lowering his head in shame, he closed his eyes and dug his nails into his palms. He had spent his entire adult life protecting Arthur, had nearly died multiple times for Arthur. He had been born to prevent this moment from happening. And here he was just standing and watching his destiny prepare to be killed.

_Destiny is shattered. You shall be Arthur's doom and he shall be yours. None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin.__*****_

_Everything is a choice, everything we do.__******_

Merlin's head snapped up with a gasp. The dragon might have declared destiny to be over, but Arthur was his friend, his brother. Despite what he had done, Merlin knew the Arthur he had known and protected was still there. He raised his hand and his voice sounded loud and clear across the open roof.

"ástynte!"

Mordred cried out as he fell backwards and landed with a thud on the stone roof. Though winded, Mordred struggled to his feet and turned to glare at Merlin, Arthur temporarily forgotten.

"You will pay for that Emrys." Mordred snarled quietly, dangerously.

_I shall never forgive this, Emrys. And I shall never forget. _

"We all pay in the end." He replied steadily, meeting Mordred's cold gaze.

Mordred didn't reply. Both men glared, trying to stare the other down. Merlin held his head high, feeling himself for the first time in days. The dragons were wrong. Destiny wasn't shattered. Destiny could never truly be shattered, regardless of counter-prophecies. Destiny was of his choosing and this was his choice.

"And the end is now." Mordred suddenly exclaimed.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Mordred had spun on his heel, arm raised, spell slipping easily from his lips.

"ábradwe Arthur Pendragon!"

"Bewere!" Merlin shouted, throwing both hands out in front of him.

A thin, almost invisible shimmering wall appeared before Arthur, knocking him backwards a step. The King could only stare wide-eyed as the shield flickered once, twice, then faded away. He took a deep breath, expecting to feel a fatal spell hit him at any moment. To his surprise and relief, he remained standing and breathing. He looked up at the two sorcerers in time to see Merlin's eyes glowing gold, arm still extended.

Arthur watched as Mordred flew backwards, landing heavily on the stone. Mordred lay there for a moment, gasping in pain as he attempted to catch his breath. Merlin cautiously walked closer, hands by his side, body tense, prepared for whatever Mordred would throw at him. Arthur brought his sword up, ready to defend himself, though he wasn't sure what mere metal could do against magic.

To both's surprise, Mordred simply lay there, panting heavily. He wrapped an arm around his waist as if his ribs pained him. Merlin stopped five feet from Mordrred, his body positioned between Mordred and Arthur, though he kept his back the air and his eyes on both men.

"Merlin." Arthur croaked, unsure of what to say. He let his sword fall to his side and took a step toward Merlin.

"Stay back, Arthur." Merlin commanded, eyes flickering briefly over to the king.

There was something in Merlin's voice, something that sounded older, wiser, almost harsher, that stopped Arthur. He moved his fingers over the hilt of his sword, trying to hide his nervousness and confusion.

Merlin watched Arthur stop, the King's hand repeatedly loosening and tightening on the hilt of his sword. Merlin stiffened as Arthur's grip tightened and stayed tight. He waited for Arthur to swing the sword toward him, but the king didn't move. Merlin turned, waiting for his old friend to plunge his sword into his back. To his surprise, no death blow came and Merlin took a step toward Mordred.

Mordred, arm still wrapped around his stomach, struggled to his feet. His breath came in quick painful gasps, but he managed to draw himself up, his arm falling stiffly to his side. Merlin could see the pain in his eyes and instictivly guessed that the younger man had a broken rib or two at worst, a cracked rib at best. Yet Mordred still stood tall and straight, his eyes glaring angerly at Merlin.

"You can't stop destiny, Emrys." Mordred growled.

"Maybe not," Merlin admitted, smirking at the use of his druid name. "But I can change it. Forbærne!"

His hand shot up, a fireball erupting from his palm and shooting across the open space. Mordred threw his own hand up, eyes glowing gold and the fireball angled away, shooting toward Arthur who narrowly managed to leap and roll away in time. The fireball hit the stone roofing, sending shards of stone crashing to the courtyard below.

"Move Arthur!" Merlin shouted, hand waving and eyes glowing.

The fallen stones rose slowly before speeding like across arrows across the roof. Mordred's eyes flashed gold and the projectiles slowed for a half a second before Merlin's eyes flashed gold as well. Mordred, seeing that Merlin was easily overpowering him, threw his hand into the air and shouted, "ástynte! Hwyrft hrycg!" The stones staggered to a halt and began flying back toward Merlin.

"Flíeh ónette!" Merlin shouted.

The stones stopped, both spells hitting them with equal power. Both warlock's******* eyes glowed and the bricks came to a complete stop, floating halfway between the two.

"áflygennes!" Mordred shouted, throwing his hand forward hard. "Akwele!"

"Bídsteall!" Merlin countered, forcefully pushing his hand as well.

The spells hit the stones, but neither seemed to have much affect. Instead of shooting forward to kill Merlin or staying where they were, the stones began shaking violently. Mordred glared at the stones, eyes flashing gold once more as he threw both hands up. That was the final straw it seemed as the stones began vibrating even faster. They could only watch as the vibration increased to the point where it was pratically humming.

Then, without warning, the stones exploded. Tiny bits of stone shrapnel flew through the air, forcing the three men to duck and cover themselves from the flying debris. Merlin heard metal clatter to the ground somewhere behind him and started to say something, but the pain of small rocks pelting him kept him from speaking. He threw his arms up around his face, vainly trying to keep the majority from hitting him.

Instictivly, he backed away from the onslaught of stones. He had taken three steps back when he felt something move beneath his foot. Before he could stop himself, his feet slid from under him and he crashed to the ground, hands waving wildly as he fell. His head fell back against the stone roof, instantly sending blackness caving in.

Stubbornly, Merlin fought against the blackness. His head pounded and the sudden fall had knocked the wind from him, but he clung onto consciousness, refusing to let the darkness claim him. He lay there for a moment, fighting as hard as he could, as the stones began to cease falling. Once they stopped falling, silence reigned.

Merlin wasn't sure whether Arthur or Mordred were still awake, but he knew he needed to see. Groaning, he forced himself into a sitting position. The world spun and he grabbed at his head as a pounding pain raced across his temple. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting the nausua back. Once he had himself under control, he struggled to his knees, then his feet.

He wavered dangerously and stumbled a step or two, blackness threatning to overtake him once more. Still seeing black, Merlin looked in front where Mordred had been standing. His breath caught when he realized the boy wasn't there. Frantically, Merlin turned around and scanned the roof. He saw Arthur first, rising slowly to his feet, shaking his head and blinking the pain away.

Once he was sure Arthur was all right, Merlin scanned the area until his eyes fell on Mordred. The man was stumbling slightly, his left leg dragging awkwardly. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw the sword in Mordred's hands. Almost as if he could feel Merlin's eyes on him, Mordred turned to look at him.

A smirk grew across Mordred's face as he lifted the sword and turned away from Merlin to face Arthur. They were twenty feet apart, to far for Mordred to cover quickly in his wounded state. Merlin saw Mordred's lips moving and the blade begin to glow.

"Arthur!" He shouted as he rushed to get between the two.

Arthur looked up, but it was to late. Mordred's spell was finished and the blade was soaring through the air toward it's target.

"No!"

* * *

*** Taken from chapter 9 "No Turning back"  
**Once again, this quote is taken from BBC's Robin Hood  
***I'm simply assuming Mordred is a warlock because he can talk with his mind when he was just a little boy. **

**Spell Translations**

**ástynte-**_To blunt, repress, restrain, stop, overcome_

**ábradwe-** _Overthrow/slay/kill Arthur Pendragon._

**Bewere-**_To guard, protect, defend, check, prevent, forbid_

**Forbærne-** _Burn up_

**ástynte! Hwyrft hrycg**_- Stop! Turn back!_

**Flíeh ónette**_- Fly forward_

**áflygennes**_-Attack_

**Akwele**_-Destroy_

**Bídsteall**_**-**__Halt_


	23. Chapter 23: Tearing Us Asunder

_**I am sooooooo sorry for how long this chapter has taken to get up! I got severe writer's block on Merlin everything and I got distracted by Doctor Who and Chronicles of Narnia. I'm not pleased with this chapter at all and I might go back and edit sometime, but for now this will do. I hope you enjoy it regardless and that the ending of this story will live up to your expectations. :) There will be just two more chapters after this, and hopefully will be finished by Christmas. That is what I'm pushing for at least. **_

_**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did. **_

* * *

Chapter 23: Tearing Us Asunder

_And if I only could make a deal with God and  
get Him to swap our places! Be running  
up that hill, be running up that  
road, be running up that  
building! If I only  
could, oh!_

_-Be Running Up That Hill by Placebo_

* * *

_"No!"_

As if in slow motion, Merlin saw Mordred throw Arthur's sword, eyes and blade both glowing. The sword flew through the air, the deadly blade straight as it headed for Arthur.

"No!" Merlin repeated, throwing his hand out. "ástynte sé déaþspere ecg!"

Though he felt his magic shooting toward the blade, the sword remained on its course, not moving even an inch.

**"**Bídsteall innan sé geþyll!" he shouted frantically. "Hwyrft sé ecg fram ádfaru!"

Instead of straying, the sword sped up. Vainly, Merlin sprinted toward Arthur, slowing time down and praying he would reach Arthur in time once more, just like the first time. He had just feet to go when Arthur dived to the side, the sword flying above him.

**"**Færslide tódræfe!"Merlin shouted, shoving his hand toward the blade.

**"**ábradwe!" Mordred yelled from behind him.

For a moment, it seemed as if the sword was going to obey Merlin, but then it turned and began flying back. Arthur had gotten to his feet and the two men stood side by side, both eyeing the sword. Neither moved as it flew toward them, picking up speed as it went. It was just feet away when Merlin tackled Arthur, covering his body with his own. He felt the sword fly overhead, the air moving as the blade narrowly missed his back.

Merlin rolled off Merlin and got to his feet quickly, only to be blased back by an unseen force hitting his chest. Merlin's eyes flashed as he began to fall and his landing slowed slightly, preventing him from landing as hard as he would have. He lay there for a moment, the air knocked out of him. Still breathing hard, Merlin forced himself to his feet, ignoring his pounding head as best he could. He looked over and saw Mordred and Arthur fighting, Mordred with Arthur's still-glowing sword in hand and Arthur with just his fists.

Mordred lunged for Arthur's chest, but the King spun to the side, narrowlying missing the blade. He brought his fist around quickly, connecting with Mordred's face and sending the younger man stumbling backwards. Arthur moved fast, reaching out and grabbing the wrist holding his sword. Mordred fought back, struggling to bring the sword around, and lashed out blindly managing to hit Arthur's armoured shoulder. Arthur flinched, but he refused to be shaken as he used all his strength to twist the sword around until it was turning back toward Mordred.

With no words, Mordred's eyes flashed gold and Arthur staggered back, his grip loosining. Mordred tore his wrist away, wasting no time in lashing out and punching Arthur in the jaw. Arthur stumbled backwards, hand reaching for his face without thought.

A cold sence of dread filled Merlin as he took off at a sprint toward the two. His hand swung up, the word's on the tip of his tongue, but he was to slow and could only watch as Mordred pkunged the sword deep into Arthur's body. A smirk of triumph crossed Mordred's face as he let the sword go, still embedded in the King's body. The man stepped back, brought his foot up, and kicked out, sending Arthur crashing to the ground. Arthur crumbled, a look of shock and pain spreading across his face.

"No!" Merlin screamed. **"**ábradwe sé dædbana!"

The smirk fell from Mordred's face as a fierce pain hit his chest. He could only gasp once as his throat clenched shut, cutting his air off. The pain grew until it felt as if a knife was slowly slicing him from the inside out. Panic filled his eyes as he reached for his throat, his eyes glowing gold as he tried to stop his agony.

"ástýfece bealucræft**." **Merlin commanded.

The gold faded from Mordred's eyes and sheer terror spread across his face as he fell to his knees. Merlin, eyes narrowed and breathing hard in anger, stalked toward the man, no sign of mercy in his stiff body. Mordred looked up and met Merlin's eyes and, for one brief second, he saw the face of the innocent young boy he had once helped rescue. Then it was replaced with the cold smirk of the man who had killed his friends, his brothers.

"Flíe fǽgð."Merlin said coldly and though his voice was low it echoed across the roof.

Mordred's eyes widened as Merlin's flashed gold. Mordred jerked up to a standing position, his cloak flowing behind him as if blown by a wind. Merlin watched, eyes cold and harsh, as Mordred flew backwards, a terrified expression on his face. His lips formed a word Merlin couldn't read and he was gone, crashing over the roof and down toward the courtyard below.

Merlin stood still for a just a moment, watching the place where Mordred had dissappeared. His eyes closed for a brief second before opening them once more, his eyes showing age beyond their years. He turned, hear heavy, and hurried over to where Arthur lay sword still sticking from his body. Merlin knelt by his friend's side and looked worringly down at him, the memory of the past days not far from his mind.

Arthur's eyes were clenched shut, hands twisted into fists. It was clear that the pain was getting to him, and Merlin was surprised he hadn't cried out in pain, though that was Arthur for you. Merlin started to put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, but drew back, the face of his mother and the young boy in Ealdor coming to his mind. His hand was still hovering over Arthur's shoulder when the King's eyes opened.

"Me...Merlin?" Arthur struggled to say, looking up at his old servant uncertainly.

"It's me, Arthur." Merlin replied, voice cracking.

"H...how bad is it?" Arthur asked, voice low and forced.

" Merlin didn't reply and turned his eyes down toward Arthur's wound. The chainmail was stained a rusty red, blood still seeping through the broken links. The wound was high on Arthur's side, right near his heart and Merlin knew that even if the blade had missed the heart, a lung had been punctured for sure. Once the sword was pulled, Arthur would have just minutes to live. Mordred's destiny was almost fullfilled.

Arthur watched as Merlin studied the wound. He saw Merlin's face fall slightly before being hidden behind a blank mask. Merlin turned and met Arthur's eyes once more.

"It...it's f...fatal isn't it?" It wasn't a question.

Merlin just nodded. Arthur let that sink in, his head galling back to the ground. His wound was fatal. He was dying. He had guessed that much, but for some reason having it confirmed seemed to make it much more fatal. He closed his eyes and visions of the past few days crossed his mind. He saw Merlin kneeling above Gwydre, eyes gold as magic poured from him into his dying son. Gaius' sorrowful face as he bravely faced his death. The fear on the young boy's face as he ended his short life. The anger of Gwaine, Percival running off to join Merlin. Memory after memory raced through his mind and Arthur felt his body growing heavy not from his wound, but from guilt. He wondered why Merlin was still there. Arthur knew he had ruined everything by letting his anger and bias control him. In just a matter of days, he had caused his friendships, his brotherhood, to fall apart; he had caused his kingdom to fall and now he to was dying, with none to take over and protect his people after his death.

Merlin felt his heart breaking as he watched his old friend close his eyes and breath hard. Merlin wanted to feel anger, wanted to feel hatred for the man dying before him, but all he could feel was sorrow. Arthur had once been his closest friend, his brother, but now he didn't know where he stood. By all rights he should be leaving, letting Arthur die alone on the cold roof. And yet he stayed. Arthur had cost him his mother, his uncle, his friends, his village and so many more. If it hadn't been for Arthur, he could be living with them all, happily practicing his magic freely. He should leave Arthur, leave Camelot, behind him and just dissapear.

And yet he stayed. Arthur had done horrible things, but so had he. Because of him, Gwaine and Percival lay dead for staying at his side. So many had died by his hand for a destiny that was dying before his eyes. Merlin felt his shoulders droop as he bowed his head sadly and remembered all those years he had spent with Arthur, staying by his side as a silent protector, a silent brother. He opened his eyes and looked down at his dying friend just as a cry of pain finally escaped Arthur.

"Don't even thinking about dying on me, prat." Merlin ordered, reaching out and grasping Arthur's shoulder without hesitation.

Arthur's eyes opened slowly, a look of surprise crossing them. He looked into Merlin's eyes and what he saw in them shocked him for in Merlin's eyes was a small light of forgivness. Not complete forgivness-Arthur knew he had done far to much to ever be completly forgiven-but forgiveness none-the-less.

"Since when do I...ever listen to you, _Mer_lin?" he asked, voice heavy with pain.

A small smile broke across Merlin's face and Arthur couldn't keep his own back. Merlin's smile faded quickly as his eyes moved back down to the still-bleeding wound. A frown crossed his face, and Arthur recognized the look as the one Merlin got when deep in thought.

"Wha...what is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked, pratically having to force the words out.

"I..." Merlin paused, uncertainty crossing his eyes. "I might be able to save you."

_With magic._ The words went unsaid, but both knew it was there. Arthur felt himself stiffen automatically, a natural reaction. Merlin looked down, removing his hand from Arthur's shoulders. Arthur closed his eyes, the face of his son flashing in front of him. _I didn't kill Gwdyre! I was trying to save him!* _Merlin's words from that day echoed through his mind. _I only ever used my magic to protect you!* _

"Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin looked up and Arthur met his friends eyes and nodded.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is. Next chapter will be up within the week if all goes well. :)**

***Chapter 4. **

**Spell Translations**

**ástynte sé déaþspere ecg**-"_Stop the deadly blade" _

**Bídsteall innan sé geþyll**-_Halt in the air_

**Hwyrft sé ecg fram ádfaru**-_Turn the blade from its path_

**Færslide tódræfe**-_Sudden fall, to scatter/disperse/seperate/drive out or apart_

**ábradwe**-_Kill_

**ábradwe sé dædbana**-_Slay the murderer_

**ástýfece bealucræft**-_Suppress his magic_

**Flíe fǽgð**-_Fly, imminant death. _


	24. Chapter 24: End of a Legend

**_I know it has been forever since I last updated and I apologize. Things got busy and I kept getting distracted by Narnia and Doctor Who, but I'm happy to say that their will be no more waiting for this story! After that amazing finale (amazing, sad, unbelievable...should I continue? haha) I just had to finish this, though I hated having to write another sad story after that sadness._**

_**Anyways, I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. **_

* * *

_Chapter 24: End of a Legend_

_War between brothers, sire fighting son.  
Only division, where once there was  
one. War between brothers, son  
fighting sire. Kin laid with  
king in the funeral pyre.  
-War Between Brothers by Heather Dale_

* * *

_"Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin looked up and Arthur met his friends eyes and nodded. _

Merlin felt a swell of pride as as he placed his hands over the wound in Arthur's chest. He closed his eyes and calmed himself before reciting the spell.

"ágíeme se bealubenn. álæde se Angelcyning fram se efes déaþdenu. ágíeme se bealubenn!"

His eyes flamed gold and light shot from his hands into the wound. Arthur gasped, whether in pain or shock or fear Merlin wasn't sure. The light slowly faded and he could see the blood had ceased to spill and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur's head rolled to the side and his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

Merlin waisted no time in picking Arthur up, using his magic to help him support the weight, and hurried through the castle. He wasn't sure where he was going: Gaius was gone and no court physcian had been appointed yet, and he was still a wanted man. As if on their own, his feet began to tread the path they had tread every day as Arthur's servants.

With a flash of gold, the doors to Arthur's chambers swung open and Merlin staggered inside. Stumbling under the weight, Merlin lay Arthur on the bed and stepped back to study the wound once more. To his horror, blood had begun to seep from the wound again.

It was then that Merlin realized the truth: Arthur had been stabbed with a blade carved from the dragon's breath, a blade that could slay even the dead. Their was no magic that could cancel out the sword's power, not even his. Arthur was dying and their was nothing he could do about it.

The night passed in silence. From his chair at Arthur's side Merlin wondered why no one had come searching for him, for Arthur. He let this thought pass as Arthur's breath grew more ragged, the life slowly fading from him. Tears stained Merlin's face, as he watched his friend slowly fade before his eyes.

So many had died. And for what? Try as he might, Merlin could not thing of any reason for their deaths. They had been needless, useless. Their was no reason, no reason at all. Gwydre. Gaius. His mother. Gwaine. Percival. Leon. Elyan. And now Arthur. He was the only one still there, still healthy.

Arthur's eyes opened slowly and Merlin snapped out of his thoughts. Arthur blinked, confused to where he was. He looked up and saw Merlin beside him, looking at him in sorrow. Pain flickered across Arthur's eyes, but he tried to hide it. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Merlin was quick to summon a cup of water and he held it out, helping Arthur to drink. Some trickled down the King's throat, but most spilled out, dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. Arthur gave him a small smile and again tried to speak, but again nothing came out. Arthur blinked again, his eyes falling slightly. It was hard to hold them open, but he had one last thing to say to Merlin, to his friend, his brother. He tried one last time to say it, but nothing came out. A tear fell from Merlin's eye as he leaned over, hand on Arthur's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

A light fell across the bed, and both men turned to see the morning sun beginning to rise. A new day had begun. A smile crossed Arthur's face as he turned back to Merlin. He knew his friend had done all he could for him, but his time had come. The King just wished he could say he was sorry for all the things he had done. He met Merlin's eyes one last time before his eyes closed, never to open again.

Tears poured once more from Merlin's eyes as his brother's eyes closed, and his breathing faded until it was not there. His hand tightened on Arthur's shoulder, and he bent over his brother's body, crying for his loss, for all the losses of the past days, and for shattered destiny.

* * *

**Spell Translations**

_**ágíeme se bealubenn. álæde se Angelcyning fram se efes déaþdenu. ágíeme se bealubenn**__**-**__Heal the mortal wound. Bring the king from the brink of the valley of death. Heal the mortal wound. _


	25. Chapter 25: The Ruins Fall

_**Here it is, the final chapter. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favoritted this story. Your support means so much and every time I got an email with an alert it just made me smile and determained to finish this. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so very very very much for your support! I hope you enjoy the final chapter. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**_

* * *

_Chapter 25: The Ruins Fall_

_Keep your shield before you, and your head  
held high, my friend. I'll bring my sword  
to join you when the Prdywen sails  
again. The Prdywen sails again.  
-The Prdywen Sails Again by Heather Dale_

* * *

The old man looked back down at the sword in his hands as the memory faded. He had gone and found the sword, still lying on the roof where it had done its fated deed, the blood of the dead King still staining it's blade.

The ruins had still been alive then, the people going to and fro removing the bodies, rebuilding the town. The war had been won, but at a terrible price. More then half of the population lay dead, and the destruction would take years to rebuild. Many would not remain the year, choosing instead to leave the ruined kingdom behind.

He had been the first to go, having hid the armor and sword safely. He had taken his brother's body to the Lake of Avalon and set it afloat. The people of Camelot had watched him leave, but none had moved to stop him. They knew it was over and had decided to move on, to mourn in private.

The tears fell from the old man's eyes as he lay the sword down on the bed, placing it gently in the center. He had never forgotten Camelot, though he had never returned after the final battle. Nothing had remained for him there. His friends, his brothers, his family, they were all gone. Victims of the war that had split destiny in two.

But now he had returned for the last time. He lived for many years-far to many years-and now it was coming to an end. His strength was failing him and he had felt called to return once more to the place that he had always thought of as home.

The old man sank into the chair that lay beside the bed and looked at the sword. Light fell across it as the morning sun began to rise. A small smile spread across the old man's face as he looked up and let the light fall across him, warming his face. Then he looked back down and smiled at the sword.

With a flash of gold, the ruins of Camelot fell.


End file.
